


I’m not Me

by koschei_the_deathless



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hyunjins dad is an evil capitalist, M/M, Single Dad Chan, Slow Burn, There’s actually a plot wow wild concept, hyunjin is rich, its very angsty im sorry, protect my bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 38,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koschei_the_deathless/pseuds/koschei_the_deathless
Summary: Kim Seungmin was orphaned when he was 10, and adopted by government secret agent Bang Chan. Assisting Chan in his work has been Seungmin’s life ever since he was old enough, but things get crazy when Chan assigns Seungmin a mission that may be more than what it seems.note: this has been edited because I don’t support kim woojin and his actions. I’m honestly really disgusted and appalled— it reminds us that we don’t know these people at all, this is just a fiction story where i decided to use skz names and faces
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 148
Collections: GOOD ASS FICS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from ‘Mirror’ by Stray Kids  
> Just going to put everyone’s ages for reference:  
> Jeongin: 16  
> Seungmin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix, Changbin: 18  
> Minho: 21  
> Chan: 25  
> This will get kinda heavy at parts but I will post trigger warnings as the story goes, So please enjoy!

Seungmin sits in the waiting room outside Younghyun’s office, feeling slightly nervous, because Younghyun only calls him in when it’s important. Most of the time, his assignments come from Jihyo or Sana, or Jimin, if they want to make him feel special.   
Younghyun opens the door, seeing Seungmin and smiling. “You’re on time. Come in.”  
Younghyun sits at his desk, straightening the collar of his pristine white shirt, “So, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen you,” he starts. “How have you been?”  
“I’m okay,” Seungmin tells him. “You, Brian-hyung?”  
“Is it so hard to say ‘Younghyun-hyung’?.” He sighs. “No matter. I have something important to discuss.” He takes a folder out from his desk. “This is an undercover investigation, so you don’t have to worry about being in danger, but it does involve switching schools.”  
That’s not shocking. Seungmin has switched schools more times than he can count, and, at this point, he’s starting to think that getting a high school education at all is a waste of time. “Where?” He asks.   
Younghyun hands him a pamphlet. “It’s a private institution. All boys.”  
Seungmin flips through the pamphlet. “Brian-hyung, this is expensive.”  
Younghyun winks. “Jae has connections.”  
“Of course he does.” Seungmin says. “And what am I doing there?”  
“The son of the CEO of Hwang Enterprises goes there. The son himself hasn’t done anything, but his father is suspicious. He’s suspected of embezzling funds from the government and tax evasion. You need to see if you can get anything out of the son, see if he knows anything, and, depending on what you do or don’t find, we may have to take more drastic measures. You start in two days. I’ll give you the file with information on the investigation and your school admission documents. You’ll have to see Chan about the uniform.” He pushes the case file towards Seungmin. “The boy you’re looking out for is named Hwang Hyunjin.” He opens the folder to show Seungmin a picture of a very good-looking boy. “He’s your age,” Younghyun continues. “He’s smart, which means, to get you in the same classes as him, your course list is quite vigorous, but that’s never been a problem for you, of course.”   
“I’m not good at talking to people,” Seungmin reminds. “Even his picture is intimidating.”   
“I know, Seungmin,” Younghyun says, voice gentle. “But you’re the only one who can do this. You’re the only person who fits the gender and age requirements. We don’t exactly have too many students working here. Jae and I tried to investigate the man, but he’s too adept and secretive. He’ll catch on before we get anything out of him.   
Seungmin bites his lip. “I’ll try.”  
“Remember, there’s not a lot of pressure,” Younghyun reminds him. “If you can’t get anything, that’s okay. But think about it as an opportunity to work on your social skills which are, no offense, very lacking.”   
Seungmin frown. “You don’t have to attack me.”  
“Well, you’re cute and smart, you need to have at least one flaw.” He smiles and pats Seungmin’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go see Chan?”

…

Seungmin almost screams in frustration upon the fifth time he fails to properly tie the tie of his uniform around his neck. “How the hell…”  
“Need some help, Seungminnie?”  
Seungmin looks to the door of his room to see Chan leaning against the door frame. Chan is technically Seungmin’s legal guardian after he was orphaned when his parents died in a. car crash. Seungmin was so young when it happened that he hardly remembers anything other than living with Chan in his tiny apartment in Seoul. Chan steps forward, his fingers carefully fixing the tie around Seungmin’s neck.  
“I'm nervous, Chan-hyung,” Seungmin admits.   
“You'll be okay, Min,” Chan promises him. He pokes Seungmin's nose. “You look cute. Now, get in the car. You have school and I have work.   
Seungmin follows Chan down to the parking garage of the apartment complex and climbs into the passenger seat of Chan’s BMW, holding his school bag to his chest.  
Chan smiles sadly at him. “When I see you like this, you just seem like a normal kid. Sorry you never really had a childhood.”  
“Did you adopt me because I’m smart?” Seungmin asks softly. He’s asked Chan this same question plenty of times before but, sometimes, when he gets sent out on a mission, he needs the confirmations.  
“Of course not,” Chan says. “You’re my Seungminnie, and you’re so much more than your brain.” He ruffles Seungmin’s brown hair.  
Seungmin leans away, giving Chan a look. “I’m not a baby.”  
“Whatever you say, Seungminnie.” He starts the car. “Stop worrying,” he adds. “You’ll do great.” Chan gets a call then, and has to hold his phone between his ear and his shoulder while he’s driving. “Minho? What’s wrong? Again? Don’t tell me I have to pretend to be a drunk tourist again. Okay, good. I’m on my way to the office as soon as I drop Seungmin off. Brian-hyung should be there already. Okay, bye.”  
“What happened?” Seungmin asks.  
“Graffiti kids again. But don’t worry about that. Minho has it under control.”  
“Minho-hyung is an intern. All he does is make phone calls.”  
“Not everyone scores jobs as easily as you, Seungminnie. University is hard. Minho works harder than me.”  
“I know,” Seungmin says. “I didn’t mean to imply otherwise.”  
When they pull up to the front of the school, Chan waves Seungmin goodbye with a gentle smile. “Good luck, Seungminnie. See you later.”

…

Hwang Hyunjin is not hard to spot. He’s tall and handsome with good posture, his uniform pristinely ironed, his hair perfectly styled. He’s walking next to a short, angry looking boy with a bowl cut who has a black sweatshirt pulled on over his uniform.   
Seungmin adjusts his glasses on his nose and finds a spot in the back of the classroom.   
The boy who sits next to him has fluffy orange hair and a bright smile and introduces himself as Han Jisung.   
“Why’d you change schools now?” Jisung asks. “It must have been a hassle.”  
“Well, my… legal guardian’s work makes me switch schools a lot,” Seungmin tells him. “It’s not too bad, really.”  
“If you don’t know anyone, you can sit with me and my friend Felix for lunch,” Jisung offers.   
“Okay,” Seungmin agrees. “Thanks for talking to me. I'm kind of shy, so I appreciate the effort.”  
“Anytime,” Jisung says, grinning. He lowers his voice. “By the way, I saw you looking at Hwang Hyunjin earlier. You think he's cute?”  
“He's fine. But I was more intrigued by the fact that his dad is famous,” Seungmin tells Jisung.   
“Oh, he hates that,” Jisung says, surprising Seungmin a little. “Hyunjin hates his dad. I’ve gone to school with him since kindergarten, we used to be friends— me Hyunjin and Changbin, you know the short guy that’s always with Hyunjin, but I just grew apart from them, I guess.”  
“Why does he hate his dad?”  
“I mean, his dad is to busy to care about him.”  
Hyunjin turns around in his seat to give Jisung a glare. “Han Jisung, I heard that.” His eyes catch Seungmin’s for Just a moment, but long enough for Seungmin to see that the expression in Hyunjin’s brown eyes isn’t anger, but sadness. Seungmin quickly averts his eyes to look back at Jisung, who sighs.   
“He’s not mean, just touchy. Changbin isn’t mean either. He’s really funny, actually.”  
“Good to know.” 

…

Jisung introduces Seungmin to Felix at lunch. Felix is lanky with pastel purple hair and a splattering of freckles across his nose.   
“Hi,” Felix says. “I'm Felix. Some people call me Yongbok. You must be Seungmin. Jisung texted me about you. It’s nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Seungmin says shyly.   
“Seungmin,” Jisung says as he takes a bite of sandwich. “Are you doing anything after school today? Felix and I were going to go to the arcade.”  
“Oh,” Seungmin says. “I actually have to go to work.”  
“Oh. Where do you work? We can visit you.”  
Seungmin bites his lip. “My legal guardian, his name is Chan-hyung, works for the FBI, so I don’t do much, but I'm there as like a… paid intern.”  
“That’s so cool,” Jisung says.   
Felix rolls his eyes. “Fun fact about Jisung: he has a huge crush on some intern that works at the police station, so he thinks government interns are super cool.”  
Jisung blushes. “Felix! Don’t tell him that.”  
“I thought I’d warn him before you go on one of your ‘Minho-hyung is so dreamy’ rants.”  
“Wait,” Seungmin says. “Lee Minho?”  
“You know him?” Jisung asks, face brightening.   
“Chan-hyung knows him. I’ve talked to him a couple times.”  
“He’s so cute,” Jisung murmurs dreamily. “I want to marry him.”  
“Jisung, he arrested you for graffiting a building. Anyway, Seungmin, what do you do for the FBI? You seem really young for that.”  
“I just take some phone calls and sort papers, mostly,” Seungmin lies. He’s already told them too much, and he’s worried Jisung might be starting to piece things together. “Minho-hyung arrested you?” He asks Jisung, changing the subject. “I thought he just took phone calls.”  
“Yeah,” Jisung says. “Well, it wasn’t just him. But, for most of the time I spent sitting in the police station, he was the only one there. No one pressed charges, though, so I got to go. Probably because I’m so handsome.” He winks.   
Seungmin laughs.   
“Also,” Jisung says. “Because Felix told you I like Minho-hyung, I have to get back at him by telling you that he—”  
“Don’t say it Jisung!”  
“—has a crush on Changbin,” Jisung finishes, a mischievous grin filling his face.   
Felix turns bright red. “At least I’ve talked to Changbin,” he says defensively. He looks at Seungmin. “Do you have a crush on anyone, Seungmin.”  
“Not really,” Seungmin says. “I don’t really have time to think about things like that.”   
“I think he likes Hyunjin,” Jisung puts in.   
Seungmin squints. “Why are you acting like you want me to like Hyunjin?”  
“Because Hyunjin has a stick up his ass and needs a boyfriend.”  
“Not my problem,” Seungmin says. “I probably won’t be staying here for too long, if I'm being honest.”   
“Seungmin,” Jisung starts. “You don’t have to be so pessimistic.”  
“I’m being realistic, Jisung. I change schools so much that I’ve never even had a real friend.”  
“That’s not true,” Jisung says. “We’re your friends, even if we kind of just met. If you switch schools again, I’ll text you.”  
Seungmin can’t help but smile at that. 

…

The rest of the week goes uneventfully, and Seungmin isn’t any closer to even approaching Hyunjin, much less talking to him. He figures something must have happened between Hyunjin, because the two of them hardly ever talk to each other, and when they do, it’s painfully awkward to even watch.   
Seungmin is also pretty sure that Hyunjin has no idea who he is, for better or for worse.   
“So,” Chan says when he picks Seungmin up to drive him back to the office on Friday. “How's it going?”  
Seungmin grimaces. “I…” he starts. “I'm trying, but it's really hard. He's like… popular and cool and I'm a nerd.”  
“Jae and Brian found some stuff,” Chan says instead of responding. “On the internet. I'm still debating whether or not I should tell you details, but it's about Hyunjin.”  
“What?”   
“Seungmin, I'm starting to think the adults should handle this case.”  
“I am an adult! I'm eighteen!”  
“Seungmin,” Chan says sternly. “Mr. Hwang may be guilty of a lot more things than we originally thought.”  
“So you don't trust me?” Seungmin asks. “You think I'm still an amateur? When have I failed you, Chan-hyung?”   
“Seungminnie. I might be your hyung, but I’m your superior. You work under us. We have credentials and years of training. You… you're here because you have nowhere else to go.”  
“Fine!” Seungmin says angrily. “I guess you don’t need me then.” He opens the door to the car, as Chan is still parked outside the school, and gets out.   
“Seungmin!” Chan yells. “Kim Seungmin, get back in the car!”   
Seungmin doesn’t listen. He slams the car door shut and goes back into the school. Chan doesn’t follow. He goes to the bathroom, because that’s where he always goes to cry, but someone is already. The bathroom doors are always propped open in an attempt to prevent smoking in the bathroom, and Seungmin looks inside to see none other than Hwang Hyunjin sitting in the tiled floor, silent tears rolling down his cheeks, leaving glistening wet tracks in their wake. Hyunjin is still beautiful, even when he cries. The tear track only accentuates the smoothness of his skin, and he’s biting his lip slightly.  
Seungmin takes a step back and Hyunjin’s head snaps up to meet Seungmin’s eyes.   
Seungmin is speechless under Hyunjin’s harsh gaze.   
Hyunjin stands, picks up his bag , and starts towards the door without a word.   
“Do you need a tissue?” Seungmin asks softly.   
“Don’t mock me,” Hyunjin says, trying to stay strong, but his voice breaks at the end, betraying him.  
“I’m not,” Seungmin tells him. He digs the packet of tissues out of his pocket and offers it to Hyunjin.   
Hyunjin seems to notice then that Seungmin is crying too, so he takes a tissue and uses it to wipe his eyes. “Thanks,” he says, offering a small smile before walking away.   
Seungmin decides then that maybe Hwang Hyunjin isn’t so scary after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT*  
> TW: mentioned noncon/underage stuff but nothing happens in the actual timeframe of the chapter and it's very vague  
> anyway hope yall enjoy

Seungmin ends up going back to Chan’s apartment, though not by choice.   
“I don't understand why you had to call the police,” Seungmin grumbles from the passengers seat of Chan’s BMW. “You made a scene.”  
“You made a scene first,” Chan tells him. “Besides, you would have had to come back eventually, so I let you keep your pride.”  
Seungmin makes a face. “I talked to Hyunjin,” he says quietly.   
“Yeah?” Chan asks. “And?”  
“He was crying so I gave him a tissue and he said ‘thanks’.”   
“Seungminnie, that hardly counts as social interaction.” He sighs. “I should apologize for earlier. I didn't mean I didn't need you… I just… You're like a little brother and I want to protect you. And I know you want to help, but in my instinct to protect you, there are some things I want to keep you from, and what we found… that's one of those things.”  
“I can handle it. I've been doing this for four years now,” Seungmin protests.   
“This matter involves other people, and, therefore, I would like to keep it as confidential as possible. Brian is working on getting a search warrant, and, until he acquires it, I'm going to put this case on hold. I'm sorry, Seungminnie.”  
“I'm sorry too,” Seungmin murmurs. “I'm sorry I yelled when you're just doing your job.”   
Chan only smiles. “Lots of homework today?” he asks.   
Seungmin nods.   
“Listen, Seungminnie,” Chan says. “I know you've had a hard day, so I'll drop you off at the apartment and you can do your homework and get some rest, okay?”  
Seungmin hums. “I’m worried about Hyunjin,” he admits, thinking of the expression of utter hopelessness and despair that had occupied Hyunjin’s face when Seungmin had last seen him. And, with all the scandals surrounding his father, he can't imagine that Hyunjin’s home is a very welcoming or safe place.   
“I'm worried too,” Chan says. “Something I admire about you, Seungminnie, is that you genuinely want to help people. The rarity of that trait in most people disappoints me.”  
Seungmin smiles softly. “I guess I must have learned it from you.” 

… 

Chan yawns when he gets into work the next day, tired from the event from the day before coupled with a lack of sleep.  
“Are you okay, Chan-hyung?” Seungmin asks worriedly.  
Chan nods sleepily. “You can go to my office and man the phone. I have to meet with Jae and Brian.”  
“About the case?” Seungmin asks.  
“Seungmin, we’ve been over this,” Chan tells him, noting the annoyance in Seungmin’s tone. “All of this is on a need-to-know basis.”  
Seungmin bites his lip. “I just want to help Hyunjin. He looked so… sad.”  
Chan ruffles his hair. “Hyunjin will be okay,” he promises. “Now go take my calls for me, yeah?”  
Seungmin nods, going to Chan’s desk and sitting down in the chair. Chan doesn’t get many calls, so Seungmin spends most of the time texting Jisung and Felix or absentmindedly picking at his nails.  
The door opens after about an hour and Chan walks in. “You got your wish,” he tells Seungmin. “Brian is still working the search warrant, but we agreed that you should help.”  
Seungmin feels guilty at the annoyance in Chan’s voice. “I didn’t mean—“ he starts, but Chan cuts him off.   
“I’m not angry with you. I’m just upset about something else.”  
“What happened?” Seungmin asks. He’s never seen Chan like this before. Chan always has a carefree smile and optimistic attitude, but now he almost seems defeated. “Chan-hyung, what’s wrong?”  
“The thing about this job,” Chan says, “Is that you witness a lot of awful things, and, even after doing it for years, you never really get used to it.”  
Seungmin nods. “Chan-hyung…”  
Chan shakes his head. “I’ll wait for Brian to tell you the details. I need a moment.”  
Seungmin stands up and hugs him. “It will be okay, Chan-hyung,” he promises

… 

“What happened?” Jisung asks when he’s with Seungmin at lunch on Monday. “You stopped responding to my texts. I thought you died.”  
“I was just busy,” Seungmin says.  
“Seungmin, something is clearly wrong. You look like you haven’t slept in days.”  
“I’m okay,” Seungmin promises, not mentioning that he spent most of the weekend trying to hack into a government computer base. Seungmin, in his years of experience as a government agent, has become quite adept at hacking into computers, servers, security systems, and the like. Of course he only uses it for (what he thinks are) good purposes, which is why he decided to try to access the Hwang case file, although he probably should have known that a government-protected server would be significantly harder to access than any shady black market scammer’s.  
“Seungmin,” Jisung starts slowly. “Can I ask you something? And you’ll promise to give me an honest answer?”  
“Okay,” Seungmin says hesitantly, scared as to what Jisung will ask.  
“You said you work for the FBI or something… did you come to this school to investigate something?”  
Seungmin sits in stunned silence for a moment, debating whether or not he should tell the truth. He nods slowly at last, and Jisung’s eyes brighten.  
“Does it have to do with Hyunjin?”  
“Possibly,” Seungmin says, because he’s not quite sure how and if Hyunjin is involved yet.  
“Awesome,” Jisung says, eyes wide. “That’s sick. Felix owes me twenty thousand won now.”  
Seungmin smiles and rolls his eyes. “You took bets?” His smile falls when he realizes what he just did. “You can’t tell anyone,” he tells Jisung quickly. “Promise. I shouldn’t have told you at all, I just… let my guard down.”  
“Relax, I won’t tell,” Jisung promises, drawing and ‘x’ over his heart. “But also, that’s so cool. I work at a convenience store. What’s it like? Do you have to wear a uniform? Do you have one of those fancy identification badges?”  
“Confidential,” Seungmin tells him. “I already said too much.”  
Jisung Sticks out his lip. “Can I ask another question?”  
Seungmin rolls his eyes.  
“Can you put in a good word for me with Minho?”  
Seungmin snorts. “I’ll try.”  
“Hey,” Felix says, walking up to them. “Sorry I’m late. The cafeteria line was hell.” He sits down next to Seungmin.  
Jisung grins widely. “Felix, you owe me twenty thousand won.”  
Felix groans. “Seriously?” He digs a bill out of his pocket and reluctantly hands it to Jisung. “You betrayed me, Seungmin. Anyway, I just want to say that Changbin got a haircut and he looks really good; I died inside.”  
“Felix no one wants to hear about Changbin’s hair.”  
“Just like no one wants to hear about Minho’s thighs,” Felix retorts, making Jisung blush. “Anyway, Seungmin, I feel like I don’t know a lot about you. Except that you’re an undercover spy.”  
“I’m not a spy,” Seungmin protests. “That makes me sound like a stalker. I’m legally employed by the government.”  
Felix dismissed Seungmin’s comment. “What do you do for fun?”  
“Um,” Seungmin says. “I like reading. And music.”  
“Jisung writes music,” Felix says. “He wrote a song with Changbin once.”   
Jisung gives a small smile. “Do you have a favorite band, Seungmin?”  
Seungmin blushes. “I like Day6.”  
Jisung coos. “You’re a government agent, but you’re so freaking cute!” He pinches Seungmin’s cheek.  
“Maybe it’s a facade,” Felix says thoughtfully. “He acts all innocent to make us trust him and then bam the FBI and the Police force show up and arrest us.  
Seungmin laughs. “I told you, I’m more of a paid intern. I don’t do much. Chan-hyung just sends me undercover sometimes because no one expects an 18 year-old to work for the government.”  
“If it’s about Hyunjin,” Felix says, “Maybe Jisung can help. He’s known Hyunjin since kindergarten.”  
Jisung shakes his head. “Hwang Hyunjin and I do not have a great relationship.”  
“Why not?” Seungmin asks, desperate for information, if only to prove his capabilities to Chan.  
“His parents told him not to hang out with me because I’m ‘poor’. Sorry I don’t live in a fucking mansion.” Jisung huffs. “All he and his family cares about is money and status. Just look at him. He walks around like he owns the place just because he’s rich and handsome.”  
“Oh,” Seungmin says. “Sorry?”  
Jisung waves him off. “It’s fine. I just hate people like that. Anyway, what’s your favorite Day6 song and or album?”  
Seungmin brightens. “I like ‘Sunrise’. My favorite song… ‘I smile’, maybe? Or ‘I Need Somebody’. But I like to listen to the more upbeat songs when I’m doing chores.”  
“I feel left out,” Felix says, pouting.  
“That’s okay,” Seungmin says. “I have all their albums downloaded on my phone.”  
Someone clears their throat from behind the group.  
“Changbin!” Felix says.  
“And Hyunjin,” Jisung adds with a scowl.  
Hyunjin looks at the ground while Changbin steps forward. “Um,” Changbin starts. “I didn’t mean to intrude, but Felix said we should work on our group history project at lunch?”  
Jisung glares at Felix.  
Felix covers his mouth as he finishes chewing a bite of food. “Shit, sorry. I totally forgot. Fuck. I’ll just… um… You can sit with us.”  
“Changbin can sit,” Jisung says. “Hyunjin can go away.”  
Hyunjin bites his lip.  
“Jisung, that’s mean,” Seungmin says.  
“Oh, it’s fine,” Hyunjin says, but he looks put-out. “I have to meet with my teacher anyway, I was just walking with Changbin.” He swallows. “Ji—” he stops and turns away.   
Seungmin stands up. “Um…” he says nervously, social anxiety kicking in. “Hyunjin, can we talk?”   
Hyunjin turns back to him, a surprised look on his face. “I fail to see the point of such an endeavor,” Hyunjin says carefully. “Seeing as your friend Han Jisung despises me.”  
Jisung makes a face.   
Seungmin lets his eyes trace the delicate lines of Hyunjin’s face with it's carefully crafted blank expression.   
“And seeing as I have an appointment,” Hyunjin continues, checking his watch for emphasis, “I can't imagine that casually conversing with you now would be wise. Perhaps another time…” he trails off. “I don't believe we've been formally introduced,” he says at last.   
“I'm Seungmin,” Seungmin tells him. “Kim Seungmin.”  
Hyunjin's beautiful lips curl into a tiny smile. “See you around, Kim Seungmin.” And with that, he briskly walks away, leaving Seungmin to stare at his back. 

Seungmin and Jisung end up leaving lunch early, fed up with Felix shamelessly flirting with Changbin.   
“How is Changbin so oblivious?” Jisung asks. “Lee Felix is not subtle in any way, yet Seo fucking Changbin has no idea.”  
Seungmin only shrugs.   
They pass by a group of boys that turns to look at them as they walk by.  
“Look who it is,” one says. “The new nerd boy and Hyunjin’s reject friend.”  
The rest of them laugh.  
Jisung just scoffs. “At least I don’t bow down to Hyunjin like he fucking owns me. At least I don’t act like his slave.” He rolls his eyes. “Come on, Seungmin.”  
Seungmin just looks at him.  
“I can’t correct them because you are a nerd, but you’re my nerd and I love you,” Jisung tells him. “Now, let’s go.”  
“New boy,” another boy calls. “You should stay away from Han Jisung if you know what’s best for you. You know he’s a delinquent, right?”  
Seungmin ignores them and starts towards Jisung.  
“He tried to burn down the school sophomore year!” The boy continues. “He’s a fucking psychopath.”  
Seungmin sends a questioning look at Jisung.  
“It was an accident,” Jisung tells him. “I was smoking in the bathroom, and the alarm started going off, so I panicked and dropped the cigarette and accidentally set the trash can on fire.”  
“I think,” Seungmin says to the boy. “You should mind your own business.” He catches up to Jisung and they start walking again. “You didn’t tell me you smoked,” he says quietly to Jisung.  
“I quit last year,” Jisung tells him. “I didn’t mean to hide things from you.” He looks guilty.  
“It’s fine,” Seungmin says, and he means it. “You don’t have to tell me everything.”  
Jisung smiles.

… 

Chan has Seungmin taking phone calls again, so Seungmin just sits there in front of the phone, horribly bored.  
“Seungmin,” Chan says after a while. He holds out a folder. “Can you fax these to Minho at the police station?”  
“Okay,” Seungmin says, jumping up, just glad to have something to do. He takes the folder and walks down the hallway to the copier room that has the fax machine and calls the police station.  
Minho’s voice answers, but it sounds less bored and more frantic than usual. “Hello, you’ve reached the police station, please hold—”  
“Minho-hyung! It’s Seungmin.”  
“Seungmin? Did something happen?”  
“Chan told me to fax you some papers. I just called to warn you.”   
“Actually, I’m a bit busy right now, there’s a situation…” There’s a lot of background noise suddenly and Seungmin frowns. “Sorry,” Minho says. “I dropped the phone. I, um… actually, can you come over here if you’re not busy?”  
“I’ll check in with Chan.”  
“Okay. I have to go now. Bye.”  
“Bye, hyung.”  
Seungmin walks quickly back to Chan’s office.  
Chan looks up. “You’re already finished?”  
“Well, Minho said he needed me over there, so I figured I could just go and copy them there.”  
“You can’t drive,” Chan reminds him, looking back at his computer. “And I’m busy. I’d also prefer if those papers didn’t leave the office. They’re kind of important. But if they need you there and you can get a ride, I’ll trust you.”  
Seungmin nods and goes into the hallway, taking the stairs down to the bottom floor. He frantically scrolls through his phone to find Jisung’s contact.”  
“Seungmin? I thought you had work,” Jisung says as soon as he picks up.   
“I do,” Seungmin tells him. “But, conveniently for you, I need a ride to the police station. You’d get to see Minho.”  
“I’m in,” Jisung says. “I’ll be there in 15.”  
Seungmin sits down in the lobby to wait once he gets to the bottom of the stairs, and he knows he probably shouldn’t, but he looks in the folder.  
The top paper says, in neat Times New Roman font ‘Hwang Case Update [CONFIDENTIAL]’. Seungmin wonders why Minho and the rest of the police department needs to have this information. He continues reading.  
Suspect Name: Hwang Hyunsik  
Suspected of:  
Tax Fraud  
Federal Embezzlement  
Child Pornography  
Kidnapping  
First Degree Murder  
Seungmin gapes at the paper. Chan hadn’t mentioned the last three before. Child Pornography? Kidnapping? Murder? He skims over the rest of the paper, mostly things he’s all heard before, relating to the first two suspected crimes. He flips the page, and a passage catches his eye.  
A account on website ***************** linked to an email address belonging to Hwang Hyunsik is shown to have sold indecent pictures and videos of Hwang’s own son, Hwang Hyunjin.  
Seungmin gapes at that. How much more money could a millionaire possibly want to exploit his own son like that. Is this what Chan didn’t want to tell him? Because he was afraid it would make Seungmin look at Hyunjin differently? He keeps reading.  
The online account seems to have been made when Hwang Hyunjin was only 13 years old, potentially making Hwang guilty for 5 years of crime before it came to light.  
Seungmin flips the page, unable to bear reading anymore he thinks of Hyunjin, who seems so perfect and unbreakable, and the thought of someone using and hurting Hyunjin like that makes him feel sick to his stomach.  
Additionally, one account from an employee of Hwang Hyunsik claims to have seen him with one Yang Jeongin [see enclosed picture], a child who supposedly went missing 7 years ago after his parents died in a house fire. Neighbors of the late Mr. and Mrs. Yang recount seeing Hwang make numerous visits to the Yang residence, therefore linking the disappearance of Yang Jeongin and the death of his parents to Hwang Hyunsik.   
Seungmin looks at the photo attached to the paper. It looks like a student ID photo, picturing a young boy with an innocent wide smile and a mouth full of braces. Seungmin closes the folder. He can’t look anymore. He feels like he’s about to throw up. He understands now why Chan was so hesitant to tell him the details, but he still wants to help. He wants to save Hyunjin. And this Jeongin kid too.  
A voice snaps him out of his thoughts. “Seungmin!”  
He looks over to see Jisung run up to him.  
“Woah, what’s wrong?” Jisung asks. “You look terrible. What’s that folder?”  
“Confidential,” Seungmin replies quickly. “Just get me to the police station, please.”  
“Seungmin--”  
“I can’t talk about it right now,” Seungmin says. “I’m sorry.”  
“That’s okay,” Jisung says. “My car is parked around the block. I’ll get you to the police station.”  
Seungmin can only nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: some graphic violence

When Seungmin arrives at the police station, everything is frantic. There are multiple officers in the lobby, surrounding a small boy sitting in a chair. Seungmin goes up to the desk where Minho stands, scribbling furiously.  
“Minho-hyung!” Seungmin says. “What’s wrong?”  
Minho looks up at him. “Seungmin, thank god.”  
Seungmin hands him the folder. “You need to copy this. It’s important. It’s about the Hwang case.”  
Minho takes the folder with a nod and sets it down beside the computer. “We have a lost minor,” he says. “But he can’t tell us his name, and his fingerprints don’t match any of the ones in our databases. We’ll probably have to take a DNA test.”  
The boy looks up at them, and he looks vaguely familiar, but Seungmin tells himself it's just his imagination.   
“Did you take public transport here?” Minho asks.   
Seungmin shakes his head. “My friend Jisung drove me.”  
Minho frowns in contemplation. “Jisung… why does that name sound familiar?”  
He glances over Seungmin's shoulder to see Jisung awkwardly shifting his weight from foot to foot on the opposite side of the room. “Not you!” Minho groans. “Seungmin, you're friends with him?”  
Seungmin nods. “He's very nice. You should talk to him, Minho-hyung.”  
“Seungmin, you're literally a law enforcement officer, and you're hanging out with people like that?”  
“I think you two just got off on the wrong foot.”  
Minho steps out from behind the desk. “That wannabe-delinquent is never going to have a place in my life,” He says, giving Jisung a cold look.  
Jisung shoves his hands in his pockets and gives Minho a tiny, forced smile.   
Minho doesn't return it. “I'll go copy the papers. Seungmin, you can go talk to the boy. He looks about your age and seeing a younger, less intimidating face might help him calm down a little bit. I’ll...” Minho turns back to the desk, but there's already someone there, a very suspicious looking person with a mask and gloves and a hat. That person is holding the case folder.   
The stranger bolts to the door, throwing it open.   
Minho turns and chases after without missing a beat.   
Seungmin decides that this is not the time to marvel at Minho’s fast reflexes. He never should have left the building with that folder. Chan was right all along. He never should have trusted Seungmin with something so important. 

Minho’s lungs are burning. “Stop!” He yells as he chases the stranger down an empty street. “You are stealing government property!” He reaches for the gun at his hip.  
The stranger turns into an alley and Minho stops. He knows that alley is a dead end. The thief will have to come out eventually, so he waits around the corner, gun in hand. He waits for about a minute until he hears a gunshot, but it doesn’t come from him. He screams as pain erupts in his arm, and he looks down at it. There’s a chunk torn out of his bicep, and a steady stream of blood is flowing from the wound. He drops the gun to put pressure on it, to stop the bleeding.  
“Minho-hyung!” Someone yells.  
Minho collapses, he looks up deliriously as he sees a blurry figure approach him. He picks up the gun again.  
“Minho-hyung, wait. I’m trying to help you.”  
Minho blinks and some of the blurriness goes away. “Seungmin?” He looks down the block to see the stranger pointing the gun again. He manages to raise his own gun and aim it shakinly at the stranger, able to fight the pain with adrenaline. He pulls the trigger. The stranger doesn’t move. It takes Minho a second to realize that he missed. He gasps and slumps back in defeat, letting the gun fall.  
“Minho-hyung,” Seungmin says frantically. “We need to get you to a hospital.”  
“No,” Minho says. “We need to get that fucking folder back. There’s only one person who would want it, and it’s the same person we can’t let have it. You know more than anyone, Seungmin. Please.” He watches, seemingly in slow motion, as Seungmin throws himself at the stranger, tackling them to the ground.  
“Give it back,” Seungmin growls, pressing his knee firmly against the strangers chest, holding them down. “You can’t win.”  
The stranger makes a noise of frustration. “No, you can’t win, boy. You’re unarmed.” The voice is female.  
Seungmin uses one of his hands to dig in his pockets, but he only finds a pencil.  
The girl raises her gun.  
Seungmin, in a fit of fear, stabs the pencil into the girl’s arm as hard as he can.  
She screams and drops the gun, and Seungmin kicks it out of her reach.   
“You stole government property and shot with the intent to kill,” Seungmin reminds her. “You’re not getting away.” He rips her mask off.  
The girl is pretty and young, which is not what Seungmin had expected. She’s crying, but Seungmin can’t tell if it's from frustration or something else. “I didn’t want to kill him!” She cries. “I just wanted to save my sister! They told me to take the folder, so I did! I didn’t want to kill him, I just wanted to slow him down.”  
“Someone hired you?” Seungmin asks her. “Who?”  
The girl doesn’t answer. “I can’t say,” she says. “That was part of the job. If I talk, they'll kill me.”  
“Seungmin!” Someone yells.  
Seungmin glances back to see Jisung. “Jisung, thank god,” he says. “I’ll take care of the girl, you need to get Minho-hyung to a hospital.”  
“What happened?” Jisung asks, looking down at Minho. “He got shot?”  
“There’s no time for an explanation now,” Seungmin tells him. “Just call an ambulance!”  
“He’s unconscious,” Jisung says. “I think he lost a lot of blood.” He presses his hand to the wound on Minho’s arm.  
He hauls the girl to her feet. “What’s your name?” He asks her.  
She scowls. “You’re just a kid. I don’t answer to you.”  
“You can’t be older than me,” he points out.  
Jisung hands him the handcuffs from Minho’s belt, and Seungmin snaps them onto the girl’s wrists.  
“What’s your name?” Seungmin asks her again as Jisung calls an ambulance.  
“Shin Ryujin,” she says. 

… 

Things are even more hectic when Seungmin gets back to the police station.  
“Where’s Minho?” One of the officers asks.  
“He got hurt,” Seungmin says. “He’s in an ambulance. He’ll be okay.”  
The officer shakes his head. “He’s too young for this. So are you, Seungmin. It scares me. But you got the file back? And found the thief?”  
Seungmin nods. “She calls herself Shin Ryujin. She said she was hired.”  
The officer nods. “We’ll keep her in our custody for questioning. You should report the situation to Chan and then go check on Minho. I’ll have someone copy the file.”  
Seungmin nods before looking around. “What happened to the boy?” He asks.  
The officer shrugs. “He slipped away during the chaos that ensued after you and Minho left. He might have been a diversion to help her.” He nods towards Ryujin.  
Seungmin looks at Ryujin. “Did you know about this?”  
“They said they’d send a distraction to help me,” she says. “But I don’t know who he was. I’d never seen him before.”   
The officer nods solemnly. “I’ll take it from here.”

Seungmin takes a cab to the hospital while he phones Chan’s office phone.  
Chans voice comes on after a couple rings. “Hello, you’ve reached—”  
“Chan-hyung,” Seungmin interrupts.  
“Seungminnie? What happened? I was wondering what was taking you so long.”  
“Someone tried to steal the files,” Seungmin tells him. “It was a girl, but she said she’d been hired, and we apprehended her and got the file back, but she shot Minho, so I’m on my way to the hospital now, and—”  
“Seungminnie, slow down! Minho was shot? Is he okay?”  
“I think so. It was just his arm, but he lost a lot of blood.”  
“Are you injured?”  
“No.”  
“What happened to the girl?”  
“She’s in police custody.”  
“Good. Call me back when you get to the hospital okay?”  
“Okay, hyung.”  
“Seungmin?” Chan asks, his voice soft.  
“Yeah?”  
“I’m so glad you’re okay,” he says, relief evident in his voice.  
Seungmin smiles a little. “Thanks, hyung. I’ll call you back.” He hangs up and tucks his phone in his pocket.

…

Seungmin sits next to Jisung in Minho’s hospital room, looking at Minho’s still, unconscious figure.  
“Is he going to be okay?” Jisung asks for the tenth time.  
“The doctors said he’ll be okay,” Seungmin says. “He should wake up soon. You shouldn’t worry too much.”  
“But,” Jisung starts. “If I hadn’t distracted him, he wouldn’t have left the desk, so that girl wouldn’t have been able to take that folder, and then none of this would have happened.”  
“Jisung, it wasn’t your fault.”  
Jisung sighs and slumps down in his chair. “He’s so… pretty.”  
Seungmin can’t help but laugh. “Of course that’s what you’re thinking about.”  
Jisung gives Seungmin a look. “I’m just saying. I’m glad he’s not in as much pain anymore. He looks more peaceful now.”  
“That’s good,” Seungmin says.  
Minho blinks awake as soon as the words leave Seungmin’s mouth. His brow immediately furrows. “Where am I?”  
“The hospital,” Seungmin says, causing Minho to look over at him. “You got shot.”  
“I remember,” Minho says. “I thought I was going to die.”  
“Jisung got you an ambulance,” Seungmin says. “We apprehended the thief. Everything is okay now.”  
Minho sighs.”I’m glad you’re okay, Seungmin,” he says. “I know you’re capable, but you’re so young that I worry about you even when I know I don’t need to.”  
“You’re only three years older than me,” Seungmin points out.  
“I’m glad Jisung is okay too,” Minho adds quietly. He meets Jisung’s eyes. “Thank you. I’m sorry I called you a wannabe-delinquent.”  
Jisung laughs. “It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re alive and awake.”  
Minho looks back at Seungmin. “What happened to the boy?” Minho asks. “The one who was in the police station?”  
“He disappeared,” Seungmin says. “They think he might have been a decoy to distract us. Somehow, I don’t know how, but whoever wanted that file knew I would bring it today. It was a setup. They made the police station busy so I was forced to bring it to you in person. Whoever planned this knows what they’re doing.”  
“We know who planned it,” Minho says, sitting up in his hospital bed.   
Jisung coughs. “I feel like I should not be here for this conversation.”  
“It will all come to light soon enough,” someone says from the doorway.  
Seungmin whips around. “Chan-hyung?”  
Chan smiles, but his face still shows worry as he looks at Minho. “Minho,” he says. “You’re an intern. You shouldn’t be risking your life, you big idiot!” A tear falls from his eye, then another. “And you too, Seungminnie. You’re both still in school.” He wipes his face. “I was so goddamn worried!”  
Seungmin flinches because Chan hardly ever swears. “I’m sorry, Chan-hyung,” he offers.  
Chan hugs him so tightly Seungmin thinks his ribs might crack. He pulls away and looks at Jisung. “You’re Seungmin’s friend?”  
Jisung nods and bows. “Han Jisung.”  
Chan smiles. “Nice to meet you. Thanks for taking care of my idiot for me.”  
Jisung cracks a grin. “Always.” He stands. “To be honest, I should really be going home, I just wanted to wait for Minho-ssi to wake up.”  
Minho bites his lip. “Thank you. You can, um… You can call me ‘hyung’.”  
Jisung’s grin widens. “Bye, Minho-hyung. Bye Seungmin.”  
“Seungmin, we should go too,” Chan says. “Minho, you’ll be alright?”  
Minho nods.

… 

On the car ride back to the office, Seungmin thinks again of the mysterious boy from the police station, and it’s only then that he realizes where he’d seen the boy before. That boy from the police station was the same boy whose picture was in the case file. All the pieces suddenly fall into place in Seungmin’s mind. He wouldn’t say his name, his fingerprints weren’t in the databases, those facts lead Seungmin to one conclusion. That boy from the police station was Yang Jeongin.  
Seungmin gets the feeling, as he ponders his recent revelation in the passenger seat of Chan’s BMW, that there’s still a lot he doesn’t know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being quarantined means a lot of time to write


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse  
> (I’m supposed to be in school rn but I’m writing this instead oops)

Seungmin doesn’t talk to Chan about the case until after they get back to their apartment. Chan is sitting on the sofa, watching the news channel when Seungmin sits down next to him.  
“Hi, Seungminnie,” Chan says without looking away from the TV.  
“I—” Seungmin starts, but Chan cuts him off.  
“Let me guess: you read the case file?”  
Seungmin swallows.  
“I had a feeling you would,” Chan admits. “And I don’t blame you. Brian and Jae, and even Jinyoung kept telling me to discuss it with you, but I just couldn’t convince myself to bring it up.” He picks up the remote and pauses the TV.  
“I understand, hyung.”  
“Is there a part you wanted to discuss?” Chan asks.   
“Yeah, actually,” Seungmin says. “That boy, Yang Jeongin—”  
Chan sighs. “Yang Jeongin is dead,” he says firmly. “He died in the house fire with his parents.”  
“They didn’t find a body.”  
“The remains of some of the Romanov children were found 90 years after their deaths in the Bolshevik Revolution. That doesn’t mean anything.”  
“Chan-hyung, the boy that was sent to the police station as a decoy… that was him. I know it was.”  
“Seungmin, that doesn’t make any sense. Even if it was him, that Shin Ryujin girl was just a poor girl who took a job to try to support her family. She didn’t have any ties to Hwang Hyunsik before she took that job. What makes you think this boy who resembles a dead person is any different?”  
“His fingerprints weren’t in the database.”  
“Neither were Ryujin’s.”  
“Can’t you do a DNA test or something?” Seungmin asks.  
“Seungminnie, whoever came up with that bit trying to connect the case to Yang Jeongin was just trying to solve everything at once, trying to put two puzzle pieces together when they don’t fit. There’s no evidence!”  
“Fine,” Seungmin huffs. “What about Hyunjin, then?”  
“What about Hyunjin?”  
“Where’s the evidence for that?”  
“Seungmin, there’s plenty of evidence for that.”  
“Maybe, but you can’t look at it without committing a crime,” Seungmin points out. He looks at Chan unwaveringly. “Bring that evidence to light means subjecting Hyunjin to public shame. Is that what you want?”  
“Seungmin, I didn’t need to look at it. We searched through all the accounts connected to Hwang Hyunsik’s e-mails and phone numbers, and we came across that, then we contacted the people the photos were sold to, then put them in a face identification program, and the individual was confirmed as Hwang Hyunjin. It’s not like just anyone has access to them. You don’t need to worry about his reputation.”  
“I’m not worried about his reputation. I’m worried about his dignity!”  
Chan rests his hand gently on Seungmin’s knee. “Seungminnie,” he says. “Hyunjin will be okay. I promise. I swear on my life. Okay?”  
Seungmin nods. “But you won’t even consider the thought that Yang Jeongin is alive and being exploited by Hwang Hyunsik?”  
“We’re looking into it,” Chan says shortly. “Just in case. But, like I said before, even if it is true, it’s almost impossible to prove.” He takes a deep breath. “You should go to bed, Seungminnie. You have school tomorrow.”

…

“You little wretch! What have you done?”  
“I didn’t do anything! What are you talking about?” Hyunjin says, taking a step back as he looks up at his father in horror.  
“Ryujin was apprehended, and we lost the case file because of a fucking intern and two boys from your school.” He slaps Hyunjin across the face, and the sound echoes off the walls.  
“I don’t know anything,” Hyunjin promises frantically. “Please!”  
“The boy who had the case file was wearing a uniform from your school. I can hardly believe that’s a coincidence, Hyunjin.   
“I never said anything,” Hyunjin promises, his voice quivering. “Please.”  
“You’re useless. All you're good for is your pretty face. I don’t know why I pay for your education when you’re so goddamn stupid.”  
“I‘m sorry,” Hyunjin says.  
“This time, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt, but the fact that they have people watching you means that you’ve given them reason to suspect, even if it was by accident. Don’t be so careless again or there will be more serious consequences. Do you understand?”  
Hyunjin hangs his head. “Yes, sir.”  
“Good. Now go to your room.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
As Hyunjin walks down the hallway to his room, he doesn’t think about his father or about the consequences he’ll face if the case goes to court. All that he can think about is that someone knows. Someone at his school had access to that case file, and therefore knows everything. He opens the door to his room, and a tiny ball of fur runs up to him and snuggles against his ankles. He bends down and picks the dog up in his arms. “Kkami, did you miss me?” He asks quietly.  
Kkami licks at his cheek and Hyunjin giggles at the sensation.   
“That tickles.” He sets Kkami down on his bed to change out of his uniform and into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He normally doesn’t bother changing into casual clothes, but today is different. He curls up under the blankets on his bed with Kkami snuggled against his side. He doesn’t go downstairs for dinner, and no one tries to make him. He doesn’t even know what time it is when the door to his room opens and light floods the previously dark space.  
“Hyung?” a small voice says.  
Hyunjin sits up and looks to the door where a small figure stands, clutching a pillow to his chest. “Jeonginnie,” he says softly.  
“Can I come in?” Jeongin asks, his voice small. “I… I’m scared.”  
Hyunjin gives a small nod, and, as Jeongin moves closer, Hyunjin notices the wet trails on his cheeks.   
“Did you have a bad dream?” he asks cautiously.  
Jeongin shakes his head.  
“Did something happen?” He tries again.  
This time, he gets a nod in return.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” He moves over to make room for Jeongin to sit beside him.  
“I miss my parents,” Jeongin admits as he sits down. His breathing is ragged, like he hasn’t quite stopped crying yet. “I was at the police station to… to act as a decoy, and, when they asked me my name, I wanted so badly to tell them, but I couldn’t.”  
“I’m sorry,” Hyunjin silently squeezes his hand. Then, “You were at the police station?” He asks, ignoring how his stomach feels like it’s turning into mush  
Jeongin nods. “Why?”  
“Did you see the boy who brought the case file?”  
Jeongin nods again.  
Hyunjin swallows nervously. “What… what did he look like?”  
“I don’t remember too well,” Jeongin says. “He was cute, like a puppy. He had dark hair and glasses, and he was wearing the uniform from your school. That’s all I can really recall.”  
“Okay,” Hyunjin says furrowing his brow because that doesn’t really narrow it down enough to be useful. There are plenty of people at his school who wear glasses. “Are you going to sleep in here?”  
“Can I?” Jeongin asks, eyes wide.  
Hyunjin smiles at him in affirmation.  
“Hyung, can we run away together?” Jeongin asks suddenly.  
“There’s nowhere to go,” Hyunjin says. “At least here I get food and clothes and a roof over my head.”  
“But you don’t get love,” Jeongin tells him.  
“Kkami loves me,” Hyunjin says. “That’s enough.”  
“I love you too, Hyung,” Jeongin says, tugging gently on Hyunjin’s t-shirt.  
Hyunjin hums. “Go to sleep, Jeonginnie.”

… 

“Remember,” Seungmin tells Jisung the next day at school. “You can’t talk about anything that happened yesterday.”  
“I know,” Jisung says. “Your guardian or whoever he was made me sign a fucking confidentiality contract.”  
“Yeah, he takes these things seriously,” Seungmin says.  
“How is Minho-hyung doing?”  
“I don’t know. Maybe you should visit him after school.”  
“I can’t. I have work today.”  
“Oh. Maybe another day, then.”  
“Seungmin,” Jisung says, his tone turning serious. “Minho-hyung got shot over that folder. What was in there?”  
Seungmin swallows. “I’m sorry. I can’t tell you.” As they approach their classroom, Seungmin opens the door to let them both inside.  
“Today we’re going to be doing a review game,” the teacher says. “Everyone needs a partner.”  
Seungmin looks at Jisung.  
“A partner who is not the person sitting right next to you,” the teacher clarifies, her voice sounding annoyed. “You all talk to the same three or four people, and everyone needs to branch out.”  
Seungmin looks desperately around the room.  
“Bullshit,” Jisung mutters. “Why the fuck does she care who we’re partners with?”  
“I don’t know,” Seungmin says, stomach churning.  
“I guess I’ll see you later,” Jisung says, getting out of his seat to find a partner.  
“Kim Seungmin,” someone says, and Seungmin jumps because he hadn’t heard anyone approach.  
“H-Hyunjin?”  
Hyunjin gives him a soft, nervous smile. “Do you want to be partners with me?”  
“Sure,” Seungmin says. “But, why, if I may ask?”  
Hyunjin shrugs. “You’re nice. And you’re new, so you don’t know many people, and I didn’t want you to be overwhelmed.”  
“Oh,” Seungmin says. “Thank you.” It’s times like this when he wonders why Jisung dislikes Hyunjin so much.  
“Um,” Hyunjin starts. “I know you must be sort of wary because Jisung isn’t fond of me, but I guess I just wanted to say that I’m thankful for that one time in the bathroom… that you didn’t tell anyone.”  
“You’re welcome,” Seungmin murmurs. He looks at the beauty mark under Hyunjin’s eye. He never noticed that before.  
“Is there something on my face?” Hyunjin asks.   
“Oh, no,” Seungmin says, shaking his head. “Sorry.”  
Hyunjin looks confused for a moment before his lips open into a tiny ‘o’ shape. He smirks a little. “You were admiring my beautiful face?”  
Seungmin blushes. “I just zoned out for a second.”  
“I don’t mind,” Hyunjin says quietly. “If you were looking. I’m used to it.”  
“You’re… pretty,” Seungmin admits.  
Hyunjin bites his lip. “I’d rather be smart. Or talented. Looks don’t matter in the long run.”  
“You are smart,” Seungmin tells him.  
Hyunjin shakes his head. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to get deep into my insecurities there.” He opens his notebook to a blank page and twirls his pen in between his fingers.  
Seungmin wishes he hadn’t said anything. He didn’t realize Hyunjin was insecure about being pretty, though, now that he hears it, he supposes it makes sense. Everyone knows Hwang Hyunjin. He’s beautiful, he radiates sex appeal, and that’s all that people think of him.  
“I think you’re really nice,” Seungmin blurts out. “You offered to be my partner, and you don’t abuse your popularity, and you respect what other people want, and you’re… you’re a nice person to be around.”  
Hyunjin looks surprised, his cheeks dusted with a faded pink color. “Thank you,” he says after a moment.

…

“Why do you hate Hyunjin?” Seungmin asks Jisung once they’ve say down at lunch with Felix.  
“Why do you like him?” Jisung shoots back. “I saw you flirting with him in anatomy. You’re definitely crushing.”  
“I am not. I just think he’s nice and I don’t understand why you avoid him like the plague.”  
“Hwang Hyunjin is just…” Jisung starts, struggling to articulate his feelings. “He’s hard to be around, to put it simply. It’s hard to explain. He’s just better at everything. Everything I do, Hwang Hyunjin is better. Except for writing music, maybe.”  
“Basically, he’s jealous,” Felix puts in.  
“No!” Jisung says. “He’s just full of himself because—”  
“He’s not full of himself,” Seungmin cuts in, thinking about his conversation with Hyunjin during class. “But let me get this straight, you write music because you think it’s the only thing you can do better than Hyunjin?”  
“No,” Jisung says. “I just like music. Although it is nice to be better than Hyunjin at something.”  
“Unbelievable,” Seungmin says.   
Jisung huffs and crosses his arms. “Just because you like him doesn’t mean you have to attack me.”  
“I don’t like him like you’re implying, and I’m not attacking you.”  
“Seungmin, you were blushing!”  
“I'm a secluded, introverted nerd with social anxiety. I practically blush when I talk to everyone.” He sighs. “Jisung, you and Felix are my first real friends. I wouldn’t trade you guys for the world. I respect you and your opinions, I was just trying to understand.”  
“Okay,” Jisung says. “I don’t care if you have a crush on him or whatever. I just personally dislike him because, just because he’s rich, he gets everything handed to him on a silver platter, and he put his reputation above our friendship. Maybe he’s changed, but I’m not sure if I’ll ever be able to forgive him.”  
Seungmin swallows. “That’s… valid,” he says after a moment. “I’m sorry, Jisung.”  
“It’s okay,” Jisung says. “I’m glad he’s nice to you.”

…

Seungmin hears voices from inside Chan’s office when he comes back from the copier room after making copies of a form upon Chan’s request.  
“I just don’t know,” Chan is saying. “If this man is someone who kidnaps children, who distributes child pornography, I don’t know if I want Seungminnie there. He’s like my son, Brian-hyung. I’m so scared that something will happen to him.”  
“It will be okay,” Younghyun promises. “Seungmin is one of the most capable people I know. He’s crazy smart, and, just yesterday he took down an armed criminal with his bare hands. He’ll be with you.”  
“Seriously, Channie, it will be okay,” Jae’s voice adds. “And if anything does happen, Brian will take responsibility.”  
“Jae, I love you, but I’m about to strangle you.”  
“Just trying to lighten the mood, Bri. You’re both such pessimists.”  
Seungmin knocks gently on the door, and Chan opens it within a few seconds.   
“Seungminnie! We were just talking about—”  
Seungmin glares past him at the older couple. “Since when were you two dating?”  
Jae grins. “Since last week. Bri blushes when I flirt with him. It's adorable.”  
“Park Jaehyung!”  
“Brian is a tsundere.”  
“I—!”  
“Quiet. Not in front of my child,” Chan says with a halfhearted glare, opening the door to let Seungmin inside.  
Brian smiles at him, masking the annoyance from earlier. “Hi, Seungmin. I don’t know if you heard, but I got a search warrant for the Hwang residence. Hwang Hyunsik is having a company banquet this Saturday, so I decided that would be a good time to go, since you wouldn’t be drawing too much attention to yourselves. It would be just you and Chan, but Chan would be keeping contact with me and some of the higher-ups.”  
Seungmin nods. “I can do it,” he promises. He looks at Chan. “We can do it.”  
Chan puts a hand on Seungmin’s shoulder and squeezes it. “Don’t be to reckless, Seungminnie. Just for me, please? You know I worry.”  
Seungmin nods and Chan hugs him before looking over his shoulder at the other two. “Now leave so I can talk to my son.”  
Jae laughs. “Okay, Channie.” He starts toward the door. “Come on, Bri.”  
“You two are disgustingly cute together,” Seungmin tells them.   
Chan shuts down at his desk once the others are gone. “Their love life isn’t your concern. What we should be worrying about is yours.” He motions for Seungmin a little birdie told me that my adorable little Seungminnie has a crush on Hwang Hyunjin.”  
It’s Seungmin’s turn to blush now. “Jisung,” he says.  
Chan raises an eyebrow.  
Seungmin sighs. “I’m not really sure,” he admits. “I don’t really have time to ponder it right now.”  
Chan ruffles Seungmin’s hair. “Aw, Seungminnie, you’re so cute.” He smiles. “But if you’re going to go to a banquet, we need to get you cleaned up.”

… 

Jeongin is gone when Hyunjin wakes up. Hyunjin sighs and sleepily climbs out of bed, getting a clean school uniform and changing into it.  
Hyunjin straightens the color of his uniform shirt as he looks at himself in the mirror.  
“Hyunjin!” A cold, harsh voice says from the doorway.  
Hyunjin looks over at his father. “Yes?”  
Hwang Hyunsik stomps his foot.  
“Yes, sir?” Hyunjin corrects himself.  
“The boy who had the case file… I need you to find him, and I need you to bring him to me.”  
“But,” Hyunjin starts. “I don’t know what he looks like.”  
“I don’t care! This is you’re fault, and you’re going to fix it!” His eyes leave Hyunjin to scan the room before landing on Kkami, who is curled up on Hyunjin’s bed. “I thought I told you to keep that mangy mutt outside.”  
“It’s too dangerous outside,” Hyunjin says. “He could be eaten.”  
“Well I don’t want to see that thing outside of your room. If I do, I’ll make sure it never barks again.”  
“Yes, sir. I understand,” Hyunjin says, looking back to the mirror.  
“Stop staring at yourself. You’re not that good looking.”  
“Yes, sir,” Hyunjin says, casting his eyes down towards the floor.  
“I’ll give you until Sunday to find the boy. If you can’t… perhaps Jeongin didn’t give you a good enough description.”  
“Please, no,” Hyunjin says. “Don’t hurt Jeonginnie.”  
“Then find the boy.” He turns on his heel and walks out.  
Hyunjin takes a deep breath. He can do this. He will do this. For Jeongin. He crosses his room to his stack of old yearbooks and tucks them into his backpack. For reference. It can’t be too hard, right? Whoever it is knows everything. Whoever it is couldn’t possibly look at Hyunjin with a straight face. Whoever it is will start rumors, and, when that happens… well, Hwang Hyunjin is good at tracing rumors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read this far I really appreciate it <3 Next chapter should be soon


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: abuse, graphic violence  
> (It gets kinda heavy in this chapter)

“I look stupid,” Seungmin tells Chan when he looks at himself in the mirror. He’s not used to formal dress, which is probably why seeing his hair neatly parted, his glasses replaced with contacts, and his figure accentuated by well-fitting clothes is so terribly weird.  
“You look handsome,” Chan tells him. “My little Seungminnie is all grown up.”  
Seungmin frowns. “I have to stay like this all night?”  
Chan nods. “It won’t be so weird when you’re there. You’ll blend in.” He pats Seungmin’s shoulder. “Nervous?” He asks.  
Seungmin shrugs, biting his lip.  
Chan hugs him. “It’s going to be okay,” he says.  
“You keep saying that,” Seungmin. “And, the more you say it, the less I believe it.”  
Chan exhales. “I’ll stop saying it then.” He straightens Seungmin’s tie. “Ready?” he asks.  
“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Seungmin replies. 

… 

Getting inside is far easier than Seungmin expected. The person at the gate doesn’t even ask for an invitation. Perhaps Chan just looks rich enough to belong here with his BMW and nice suit and Rolex watch.  
When Seungmin steps inside, he gasps. The house, or mansion, more like, is even more lavish on the inside than it was on the outside. Everything is white, embellished with gold. The floors are polished marble, and the entryway is lined with expensive-looking lamps. He looks up at the high ceiling and tries to get it through his brain that Hyunjin lives here.   
“Seungmin,” Chan says. “Don’t look so awestruck. You’ll draw attention to yourself.”  
Seungmin tries to follow that advice as they walk further into the estate to the drawing room.  
“We’re going to split up,” Chan tells him.   
Seungmin fiddles with his earpiece that’s disguised as an earring. “Okay,” he says.  
“Hello?” Comes Younghyun’s voice through the earpiece. “Can you both hear me?”  
“Yeah, hyung,” Seungmin says, the sound picking up on the microphone hidden under his lapel.  
“Good,” Younghyun’s voice says. “You both have copies of the search warrant. Chan, your job is to find Hwang Hyunsik. The search warrant gives you permission to look at his phone. You know what to do. Seungmin, since you saw the boy at the police station, your job is to find him and find out if he really is Yang Jeongin.”  
“Okay,” Seungmin breathes, letting his eyes search the drawing room that’s filled with people. He tries to think as Chan disappears into the sea of people. What type of person is Hwang Hyunsik? Where would he hide a person who was supposed to be dead? He starts to slowly make his way through the drawing room, scanning the face of every person he sees, but none of them are Jeongin, or Hyunjin, for that matter. He quietly slips out of the drawing room and makes his way down the hallway, feeling scared and guilty even though he’s obliged to be here. He pulls a pen and a pad of paper from his pocket and starts to make a map of the house, numbering the rooms and noting what’s inside, taking note of the doors that are locked that he’ll have to come back to. He finds his way back to the entryway, which is also filled with people, and starts to make his way past them and up the stairs, tucking the paper and pen back into his pocket as he moves. The hallway at the top of the stairs is long in both directions, so Seungmin starts with the first door on the right. An empty bedroom. He notes it on his pad. The next door is a bathroom with another door inside, that leads to a linen closet. He catches his reflection in the bathroom mirror, but it doesn’t look like him. It looks like a profession who knows what he’s doing, but, inside, Seungmin feels like a lost, scared little boy. He sighs heavily leaving the bathroom and going to the next door and opening it. This room is dark, but he hears a rustling noise, so he turns on the light, stepping inside. Nothing looks particularly suspicious. It’s just a bedroom. The bed is neatly made, there’s a vanity and a desk, and a walk-in closet.  
He feels something brush against his ankles and he almost screams. He looks down to see a small, fluffy dog snuggling against his leg. He sighs and lets out a shaky laugh, bending down to pet the dog.   
The dog whimpers and nuzzles his hand.  
“What are you doing?” Says a cold voice from the door.  
Seungmin’s heart jumps in his chest as he turns around because he hadn’t heard anyone approach.  
Hwang Hyunjin stands there, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. He swallows visibly, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Kim Seungmin?”  
The dog trots over to Hyunjin, but Hyunjin keeps his eyes fixed on Seungmin.  
“You…” Hyunjin says softly, sounding almost scared. “Why did it have to be you?”  
“What?” Seungmin asks, standing up straight.  
“I should have known,” Hyunjin says, covering his face. “Why else would you talk to me when you’re friends with Jisung.”  
“Hyunjin,” Seungmin starts. “What are you talking about?”  
“You’re the one who brought the case file to the police station,” Hyunjin says. “The one they sent to spy on me, the one my dad is looking for.” He shakes his head. “I can’t choose between you and Jeonginnie. I just can’t.”  
“Yang Jeongin?” Seungmin asks. “He’s here?”  
“You need to leave,” Hyunjin tells him. “If he finds you, he’ll kill you. If you go now, I’ll pretend I never saw you here. Seungmin, you’re kind and sweet, and you’re a wonderful person, and I know you’re here because you think you’re doing the right thing, but I don’t want to be the one to hurt you.”  
“I’m confused. What are you saying?”  
“My father told me that if I don’t bring you to him, he’ll hurt Jeonginnie.” Hyunjin’s breath hitches and his eyes are wet. “I don’t know what to do.” His hands are shaking and, even though he’s taller than Seungmin, he looks so small.  
“Take me to him,” Seungmin says. “I can help him, and I can help you. You just have to let me.”  
“He’s in the room at the end of the hall on the left,” Hyunjin manages. “But it’s locked. There’s a code on the door, and only my father knows it. If you enter the passcode wrong, it sets off the security alarms.”  
“I have a search warrant,” Seungmin tells him. “He’s obligated to give me access to that room.”  
“You can’t let him see you,” Hyunjin says, shaking his head. “He’ll kill you.”  
Seungmin swallows nervously, the pressure weighing down on his shoulders. “Chan-hyung,” he says into the microphone. “Are you there?”  
“I hear you, Seungminnie.”  
“Have you found him?” Seungmin asks.  
“Yes. He’s downstairs.”  
“Thank you,” Seungmin says before muting his microphone. He turns back to Hyunjin. “Does the room have windows?”  
Hyunjin manages a confused nod.  
“Do…” Seungmin starts, “Do you know how to get on the roof?”  
“Seungminnie!” Comes Chan’s voice through the microphone before Hyunjin can say anything in response. “Seungmin, I lost sight of him. Be careful, please. Seungmin, are you there?”  
“Hyunjin!” A loud voice booms.  
Hyunjin turns to Seungmin with a panicked look. “You need to hide,” he says frantically, pushing Seungmin towards the large, ceiling to floor window and pulling the curtain in front of him.  
The sound of footsteps comes closer, but Seungmin can’t see anything.  
“I thought I told you to come downstairs,” the voice says, now much louder and closer than before.  
“Um, yes,” Hyunjin’s voice says. “You did, sir, but I realized I forgot to feed Kkami so I—”  
“You care too much about that stupid dog. It’s too fat anyway. Let it starve.”  
“But, sir—” Hyunjin suddenly yelps and Seungmin’s chest tightens at the sound.  
“You’re coming downstairs now, and you’re going to lock the door so that stupid dog can’t get out.”  
“Yes, sir.”   
Seungmin hears the door shut, the lock click, and footsteps retreat down the hallway. He comes out from behind the curtain to see the dog, scratching at the door, whimpering. His heart is beating fast, pounding loudly in his chest because that man, Hyunjin’s father, was the most terrifying person Seungmin has ever seen. And he had thought Hyunjin acted timid around Jisung.  
He glances around the room before turning his microphone back on. “I know where Jeongin is,” he says.  
“I thought you died,” hissed. “Don’t scare me like that. Where are you? Did you find him?”  
“I know where he is,” Seungmin says. But he’s locked in a room, and I’m currently locked in a different room.”  
“How did you get yourself locked in a room?” Younghyun’s voice asks.  
“Long story,” Seungmin tells him. “I’m going to mute myself again for now. Hopefully, I’ll see you later.”  
“Seungmin!” Chan says.  
Seungmin turns his microphone off and looks around the room. The room has one window: the one he was hiding by earlier, that doesn’t open, and even if it did, a fall from this height would surely kill him. He goes into the closet, letting himself admire the clothes for a moment because he doesn’t even want to know what it cost. He and Chan have never been poor, Seungmin simply doesn’t see the point of investing in such luxuries, especially when he wears a uniform five days a week. His eyes wander to the ceiling, and that’s when he sees it. A skylight. Bingo.  
He crosses his arms in thought because the hatch is six feet above his head. He looks around for something to climb on top of, taking off his jacket and tie, untucking his shirt from his pants. He takes a deep breath. “I can do this,” assures himself. He’s a good problem solver, and can work well under pressure; he can figure this out. Storage chest. Bedside table. Desk chair. He can do this.

…

Hyunjin turns when he hears his father calling his name.  
“Yes, sir?” Hyunjin asks, managing to maintain a straight face as he says it, despite the pounding in his chest.  
“Someone opened the skylight in your room,” his father says, gaze stern.  
Hyunjin internally swears because fuck, he forgot to tell Seungmin about the security system. “What?” He says, putting on an innocent face, feigning ignorance.  
“Someone opened the skylight in your room,” Hwang Hyunsik repeats. “And that hatch can only be opened from the inside.” His smile is horribly threatening. “And the door to your room is locked.” He leans closer.  
Hyunjin stands frozen with fear.  
“So who the fuck was in your room, Hwang Hyunjin,” he hisses close to Hyunjin’s ear. “Because it sure as hell wasn’t that puny, pathetic excuse for a dog.”  
Hyunjin is silent.  
His father grabs his wrist. “Let’s go find out, shall we?”  
Hyunjin swallows as he feels himself being pulled towards the stairs. “My girlfriend,” he manages to lie. “I always get left alone at these events, so I invited her over, but then I thought you would be mad, so I hid her and then she was still there when you locked the door. I’m sorry, sir.”  
“You don’t have a girlfriend,” Hwang Hyunsik says confidently. “No one would want you.” His smart watch beeps with another security alert. He looks down at it before looking back to Hyunjin. “And even if you did, why would she want to get into Jeongin’s room.” His eyes are practically burning with rage. “He’ll have a talk later, young man. He let’s go of Hyunjin’s wrist, flinging him back.  
Hyunjin stumbles and falls. To the floor, causing people to turn and look.  
His father starts back towards him, helping him up. “Hyunjin, how do you trip on nothing? You’re so clumsy.” Then quieter. “You’re an embarrassment, you fucking whore.” He turns and walks back up the stairs.  
Hyunjin forgets how to breathe. All his mind can think about is Seungmin. He’s going to hurt Seungmin. He races up the stairs after his father, sprinting down the hallway when he gets to top. He grabs his father’s arm, trying to hold him back. “Please,” he cries. “Please don’t hurt him.”  
Hwang Hyunsik slams him against the wall, and Hyunjin gasps, feeling dizzy and watching helplessly as his father types in the code on the door.  
“Please,” Hyunjin says again, tears streaming from his eyes as the door swings open. He sees Jeongin, then Seungmin, then the open window. Hyunjin catches Seungmin’s eyes. “Run!” He screams, still pulling desperately on his father’s arm  
“Hyung!” Jeongin says.  
Hyunjin shakes his head, keeping his eyes trained on Seungmin. “Take Jeonginnie and go,” he begs. “Go while you still can!”  
“I can’t leave you,” Seungmin says.   
Hwang Hyunsik finally manages to tear Hyunjin off of his arm and fling him to the floor. Hyunjin chokes and his eyes flutter shut, losing consciousness.  
“Hyunjin!” Seungmin screams. He fumbles to turn on his microphone. Before remembering that it was clipped to his jacket that he left in Hyunjin’s room. He swears.   
Hwang Hyunsik shuts the door, locking all of them inside. He smiles at Seungmin. “No one is coming to help you,” he says. “You can’t win.” He crosses the room to a vanity, opening one of the drawers and pulling out a polished shotgun, pointing it at Seungmin. “Shut the window,” he orders. “And if you try to escape, I’ll shoot Hyunjin,” He says moving so the gun barrel points at Hyunjin’s unconscious figure.  
Seungmin doesn’t question the truth of that statement after what he’s seen. He shuts the window and bolts it.   
Hwang Hyunsik twirls the gun around his finger.  
“Sir,” Jeongin says. “This boy…” he looks at Seungmin. “He’s important to hyung. If you hurt him, hyung will turn on you.”  
Hwang Hyunsik seems to ponder that as he tucks the gun away. “You realize that you’re trespassing on my property , right, boy?”  
“I’m not trespassing,” Seungmin says. “I have a search warrant.”  
“Listen, boy,” Hwang Hyunsik growls. “I’m trying to come up with a compromise that will keep you alive. Perhaps I shouldn’t be so kind.” He takes a step towards Seungmin, pressing the cool metal of the gun barrel to Seungmin’s forehead.  
Seungmin swallows.  
“Jeongin,” Hyunjin’s father says sharply. “There’s rope in the top left drawer. Use it to restrain our friend.” He glares when Jeongin hesitates. “Do you want him alive, or not?”  
Seungmin closes his eyes as he feel the roughness of the rope scratch against his wrists.  
“Hyunjin too,” Hwang Hyunsik says when Jeongin is done.  
“But—”  
“Just because he’s my son doesn’t mean he gets special treatment.” He waits until Hyunjin’s wrists are bound before moving again. He grabs Jeongin’s arm, pushing him into the closet before shutting the door and locking it with a key from his back pocket.  
“You’re evil,” Seungmin tells him.  
“I do what I have to,” Hwang Hyunsik corrects. “I’m going to go back downstairs.” He smiles. “I’m feeling nice, so I’ll make a bet with you. If you can get out before I come back, I’ll let you go. If not… well, I think Hyunjin has a price to pay for defying me.” He turns and walks to the door, typing in the number code at an angle so Seungmin can’t see before he exits, the door swinging shut and clicking behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: kidnapping, abuse (it's basically torture y'all please don't take the warnings lightly)  
> sorry this took so long it was a lot...

Seungmin has never felt so scared before in his life. Perhaps it’s because, now, he doesn’t just have his own life to worry about. His eyes rest on Hyunjin’s unconscious figure. His eyes are closed and he’s not moving, and Seungmin can’t help but think, what if he’s dead? He pushes the thought away. He needs to get out of here, and he needs to get Hyunjin and Jeongin out of here. He struggles against the chair he’s bound to, but that only leaves rope burns on his wrists. Tears of frustration form in his eyes because he feels so horribly helpless and alone.  
“Hyunjin,” He murmurs. “Hyunjin, please wake up.” If he hadn’t tried to convince Hyunjin to help him, maybe they would all be okay right now. Maybe if he hadn’t developed a little crush on the taller boy after that day in anatomy class, then—  
His thoughts are cut off by Hyunjin rolling over on the floor,   
“Hyunjin!” Seungmin says.  
Hyunjin looks up at him, blinking a few times. “Why are you still here?” He asks. “Why didn’t you run when I told you to?” Tears start to fall from his eyes again. He tries to sit up, but the ropes around his wrists and ankles make it practically impossible. He looks around the room. “Where’s Jeonginnie?”   
Seungmin nods his head towards the closet. “I’m sorry,” he whispers. “I thought I could do it. I thought I could save both of you, but I failed.” He swallows. “I’m sorry, Hyunjin.” He averts his eyes. He can’t bear seeing Hyunjin’s flawless face flushed and streaked with tears of anger and frustration.  
“Seungmin!’ Chan says through the earpiece. “Seungmin, where are you?” A pause. “Kim Seungmin, this is serious. If you can hear me, you need to say something!”  
Seungmin struggles against the ropes binding him. “I’m here, hyung,” he says, even though he knows Chan can’t hear him.  
“Seungmin!” Younghyun’s voice says.  
“Seungmin,” Chan says again, voice choked. “Please say you’re okay.”  
Seungmin gulps. “We need to get out of here,” he tells Hyunjin.  
“I know,” Hyunjin says. “But we can’t. I’ve lived in this house for eighteen years. You think I haven’t tried? It’s impossible. The security system is crazy. It alerts him when any door or window is opened, and when anything is locked or unlocked. That in itself is impossible to bypass. Not to mention that every single door can be locked from the outside.”  
Seungmin groans in defeat.  
Hyunjin finally manages to sit up, propping himself up against the wall. “I’m sorry.’  
“Seungmin,” Chan says again. “Seungmin, please say something.”  
Seungmin wants to scream, to throw himself out the window, to do something, but he can’t. He keeps his eyes on Hyunjin, whose eyes are closed in defeat, but tears still leak out of them. He wants to go to the taller boy, to hold him and tell him that everything is going to be okay, to wipe the tears from his soft cheeks, to maybe kiss his pretty pink lips— Seungmin mentally smacks himself. Teenage hormones, now is not the time, he tells himself.  
A loud knock comes then, and Seungmin’s heart jumps into his throat, expecting it to be Hwang Hyunsik, back already, but the knock is followed by a small voice. “Hyung, are you there?”  
“Jeonginnie!” Hyunjin says. “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, hyung,” Jeongin says. “Um, I found these in here, hopefully they’ll be able to help.” An object pokes out from under the crack in the door, and Hyunjin managed to pull it out the rest of the way, even with his hands bound behind his back.   
Hyunjin traces the shape of the object with his delicate fingers. “Scissors?” He asks.  
“They can probably help with the ropes,” Jeongin explains.   
“Jeonginnie, you’re an angel,” Hyunjin says, a small smile gracing his lips.He fumbles with the scissors behind his back before managing to use them to saw at the rope around his wrists. He yelps suddenly, and Seungmin gasps.   
“Are you okay?”  
Hyunjin nods. “I think I just cut my finger a little. I’m fine,” he assures Seungmin. “I’m almost done.” Another minute and the ropes fall from Hyunjin’s wrists. He brigs his hands in front of him, his wrists red and raw, blood dripping from a cut on his thumb.   
“Hyunjin,” Seungmin breathes.   
Hyunjin begins to hack at the ropes around his ankles with the scissors. He’s more efficient now that he can actually see, and manages to get himself free before moving to help Seungmin.   
“Your finger—” Seungmin starts.   
“It’s really fine,” Hyunjin reassures him. “I’ve had worse.” He makes a sound of frustration as he struggles to free Seungmin’s wrists from the rope. He has almost succeeded when the door opens to admit Hwang Hyunsik to the room.   
He smiles. “I must say, you got further than I expected, although it’s been an hour and only one of you is free, so I’d still consider it a failure on your part.” His eyes appraise Hyunjin. “Where did I go wrong?” he asks. “I gave you everything you wanted: good food, nice clothes, a goddamn mansion! Even that dumb dog! You live in luxury because of me, and you repay me with this silly defiance? Really, Hyunjin? It’s time to grow up and stop this futile rebellion.” He crosses the room, snatching the scissors from Hyunjin’s bleeding hand.   
“Don’t hurt Seungmin,” Hyunjin begs pathetically after coming to terms with his physical disadvantage in relation to his father. “He’s just doing his job.”  
“Oh,” his father says with a malicious smile. “That Seungmin kid isn’t the one you should be worrying about.”  
Hyunjin gulps. 

…

“Chan, calm down,” Younghyun says into the earpiece.   
“I can’t calm down!” Chan cries. “Seungminnie is gone, Brian-hyung! Seungminnie is gone and it’s my fault. I shouldn’t have left him alone.”  
“Chan, it’s not your fault. But you need to leave now. If Seungmin doesn’t come home tonight, we’ll come back for him, okay? But I won’t lose both of you. If Seungmin really has just disappeared, that proves it’s dangerous. You can’t be there alone, Channie.”  
“I can’t leave him, hyung. He’s… he’s my Seungminnie.” Tears start to fall from his eyes. “I won’t be able to live with myself if I leave without him.”  
“Bang Chan, if you don’t leave now, I will send a team to go collect you.”  
“Okay,” Chan chokes. “I’m leaving.” He takes one more glance around the drawing room that’s filled with people, but none of them are Seungmin. “Seungminnie, come home safe,” he says before starting towards the door. 

…

Seungmin doesn’t remember falling unconcious, but, when he opens his eyes, he sees… nothing. There’s a peice of cloth around his eyes and duct tape over his mouth. The ground underneath him is hard and cold. His wrists have been bound again, tighter this time. His mind is screaming Hyunjin. Where’s Hyunjin? but he can’t say anything.   
His earpiece has been removed, and he wonders what Chan is thinking. The uncertainty of what’s to happen next is the most terrifying part of all. Where is he? What time is it? What is Hwang Hyunsik planning to do to him? Where’s Hyunjin?   
He’s not sure how much time passes before he hears a door open. He struggles desperately against his bonds.   
“Seungmin!” A desperate, familiar voice says.   
That only makes Seungmin struggle harder because it’s Hyunjin. Is Hyunjin okay? Is Hyunjin alone?  
He feels large, rough hands tear the blindfold from his eyes. He takes a second to adjust to the sight before taking everything in. Hyunjin is there, but so is his father. Hyunjin looks terrified, still in the same clothes from before, but his jacket and tie have been removed and his shirt unbuttoned, exposing a small sliver of skin. “Seungmin,” he says again.   
“Quiet,” his father snaps.   
Hyunjin obliges.   
“You made a mistake,” Hwang Hyunsik tells Seungmin. “You told Hyunjin you would help him, that you could save him if only he aided you. But you couldn’t have been more wrong.”  
Seungmin’s insides fill with a newfound terror at the implication. He tries to scream, but the tape over his mouth forbids him from doing so.   
“If you hadn’t come here, Hyunjin would be fine right now. He would be in his bed, dreaming sweet dreams and curled up with that little dog of his, but look where he is now, boy. And it’s all. your. fault.”  
Seungmin shakes his head, tears streaming down his face. He looks desperately at Hyunjin because he can’t move, he can’t help, he can’t do anything, and it’s the most horrible feeling he’s ever experienced. Hyunjin is going to get hurt. He needs Chan.   
He watches helplessly as Hyunjin is forced to his knees, facing the brick wall of the dark, windowless room, his hands tied and pinned above his head. Seungmin writhes under his bonds,desperately trying to catch the duct tape in his teeth- anything as Hyunjin’s shirt is torn to expose his bare back. What stings in Seungmin’s chest the most is that Hyunjin doesn’t scream, doesn’t struggle. He’s accepted this as his fate.  
Seungmin tries to scream Hyunjin’s name, but, through the tape, it just comes out as a muffled yell. He manages to catch the tape in his teeth, tearing it off and spitting it out. “Hyunjin!”  
Hyunjin doesn’t move. “It will be okay,” he promises softly.  
“No!” Seungmin says. “Don’t hurt Hyunjin! Hurt me instead! I’ll do anything! Please!”  
Hyunjin’s father looks at him. “Why do you care so much about this pathetic little whore?” he asks. “He’s not good for anything. Perhaps you’re another person who’s been enchanted by his looks. I made the same mistake when I met his mother.”  
“He’s more than that!” Seungmin blurts. “Maybe if you did something other than hurt him, you would know that!”  
Hyunjin’s father looks taken aback. “Are you trying to imply that you know my son better than I do?”  
“Maybe I am!” Seungmin says. “Have you ever even tried to really talk to him?”  
Hwang Hyunsik kicks him in the stomach. “Be quiet,” He spits.  
“Stop!” Hyunjin yells, twisting painfully to face his father. “You promised,” he says. “You promised you wouldn’t hurt Seungmin.”  
“What are you going to do?” his father taunts. “Now shut up, you whore.” He takes the belt from around Hyunjin’s waist, coiling it around his hand.  
“Please, don’t!” Seungmin says again.  
Hyunjin’s father turns to Seungmin with fury in his eyes. “Your little friend Hyunjin needs to learn a lesson, and you are going to sit quietly and watch.” He picks up the roll of duct tape that was sitting next to Seungmin on the floor and, this time, wraps the tape all the way around Seungmin’s head once, twice, three times, before going back to where Hyunjin kneels. He raises the belt above his head and brings it down hard against the pale skin of Hyunjin’s back with a sickening noise, causing Hyunjin to cry out in pain. He repeats the action, this time starting to draw blood from Hyunjin’s irritated, now red skin.   
Seungmin struggles futilely, screams muffled. Hyunjin. Hyunjin is bleeding. He needs to help Hyunjin.  
Tears streak Hyunjin’s cheeks, and his eyes are squeezed shut, trying to block out the reality of the situation and biting his lips so hard they start to bleed in an attempt to keep from screaming.  
Seungmin can’t bear to watch, but he also can’t seem to tear his eyes away. If he did, it feels like he would be dismissing Hyunjin’s pain. This is all his fault. If he hadn’t tried to take on too much…  
Hyunjin’s screams stop and Hwang Hyunsik takes a step back. He takes out a knife and Seungmin tries to scream again, but the knife is used to cut the ropes around Hyunjin’s wrists, leaving angry chafe marks on his wrists.  
Hyunjin collapses to the floor, his chest heaving, eyes still shut. His face is covered in sweat and tears, and Seungmin wants to touch him, to smooth the wrinkles from his brow and wipe the tears from his cheeks, but he can’t move.   
Hwang Hyunsik makes his way over to Seungmin, freeing his wrists and ankles, using the knife to slash through the tape across his face, leaving a cut on Seungmin’s cheek, but Seungmin hardly cares. He can’t think about anything except that he needs to get to Hyunjin. He crawls over to the ruined, beautiful boy as Hwang Hyunsik makes an exit.  
“Hyunjin,” he says desperately, voice hoarse, as he reaches the taller boy. He puts a hand on Hyunjin’s bare shoulder, trying to help him sit up, but Hyunjin groans in pain.  
“Hurts,” he mumbles softly, eyes still shut.  
Seungmin caresses his cheek with a gentle hand. “Hyunjin,” he whispers again. “You’re going to be okay. I’ve got you.” He sits with his back to the wall, letting Hyunjin’s head lay across his lap.  
Hyunjin’s hair is damp with sweat, and Seungmin realizes that this is the first time he’s really seeing Hyunjin, not as he wants to appear, but how he is.  
“Seungmin,” Hyunjin whimpers after a moment.  
Seungmin strokes his hair. “I’m here.”  
More tears start to leak from Hyunjin’s eyelids. “Don’t look at me,” he begs, curling in on himself.  
“Hyunjin, I’m trying to help.”  
Hyunjin chokes. “I can’t… I…”  
“Breathe,” Seungmin coaxes him. “Why don’t you want me to help you?”  
“I’m pathetic,” Hyunjin cries, chest convulsing with the force of his sobs. “You’re strong, and I don’t want you to see me like--”  
“Hyunjin, you’re not pathetic,” Seungmin tells him.  
Hyunjin rolls over on his side, bloody, marred back facing Seungmin. “I’m a mess,” he mumbles. “And if I’m not pretty, I’m not anything, and I… I don’t want you to think of me as nothing,” he admits.  
“You’re not nothing,” Seungmin assures him. He puts a gentle hand on Hyunjin’s bicep before tracing the other boy's arm down to his hand, squeezing gently. “You’re allowed to cry; you just endured something horribly traumatizing, but I want to help you get through it.” He swallows nervously. “And, no matter what happens, you’ll always be beautiful in my eyes.” He laces his fingers through Hyunjin’s. “You have a beautiful heart, Hyunjin.”  
Hyunjin sobs.  
“Please, let me help,” Seungmin begs again.  
Hyunjin takes a shaky breath, managing to push himself up to a sitting position, glancing from Seungmin’s teary eyes to their intertwined fingers. “Hold me?” he asks hesitantly after a moment.  
Seungmin fights the blush that threatens to take over his face as he pulls Hyunjin into his arms. Hyunjin is trembling, and he feels so fragile in Seungmin’s arms. Seungmin swallows. He wants to lean in and kiss every inch of Hunjin’s face and promise him that it will be okay, that Chan will come for them, but, in truth, he doesn’t know if Chan will find them, wherever they are, so he holds Hyunjin’s waist and head as the boy sobs into his shoulder, breaking like glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for everything I put them through i swear i almost cried writing this oops


	7. Chapter 7

Seungmin wakes up to the door opening.   
“Hey,” Jeongin says quietly. “I brought food. Is hyung still asleep?”  
Seungmin glances beside him at Hyunjin, whose head is resting against Seungmin’s shoulder. He nods.   
Jeongin sets down a tray with two plates of food. “I have to go,” he says. “When hyung wakes up, tell him that I‘m okay.”  
Seungmin smiles gently. “I will.”  
“You…” Jeongin says. “Are you in love with Jinnie-hyung?”  
Seungmin blushes. “What?”  
Jeongin smiles. “Nothing. Tell him I fed Kkami.” He gets up and leaves, shutting the door behind him.   
Hyunjin stirs awake after another hour or so. His soft hair tickles Seungmin’s neck as he raises his head.   
“How are you feeling?” Seungmin asks him.   
“Better,” Hyunjin says, but his voice is shaky. “You?”  
“Scared,” Seungmin admits. He sighs. “Jeongin brought food. He also said he fed Kkami?”  
Hyunjin giggles at Seungmin’s confused expression. “Kkami is my dog,” he explains.   
“Oh,” Seungmin says. “Your dog is so cute. I’ve always wanted one, but my apartment complex doesn’t allow pets.”  
Hyunjin’s face falls. “Seungmin… I don’t know how long you’re going to be here. He’s going to send me back to school on Monday, but he’s always watching, always listening. If I say something, he’ll kill both of us.”  
“I’ll be fine,” Seungmin says. “I’m more worried about you. Your injuries are bad. If they get infected…”  
Hyunjin turns away at the mention of his injuries. “Seungmin,” he says.   
“You are locked in someone else's basement, and your captor will do anything to make sure no one finds out. I'm not the one you need to worry about.” His slim, elegant fingers trace the cut on Seungmin's cheek. He turns away. “I couldn't live with myself if you died because of me.”   
“I'm not going to die, Jinnie.” The nickname just slips out and Seungmin covers his mouth mortified, because he doesn't even know Hyunjin that well.   
Hyunjin stares with his mouth parted and blush staining his cheeks. “Did you hear that name from Jeongin?” He asks after a moment.   
Seungmin nods. “I thought it was cute. It suits you.”  
Hyunjin tucks his knees up to his chest, and his expression is one Seungmin can't read.  
“Hyunjin,” Seungmin says. “Are you in a relationship?”  
Hyunjin shakes his head, dark hair flopping in his eyes. “My dad won't let me date. He says that, if I date people, I'll want to have sex with them, and then they'll see all scars I'm hiding under my clothes and call Child Protective Services. But since we're confessing all are deepest secrets now, I guess I should mention that I…” he blushes. “It's really stupid, but I had a crush on Jisung for years. My dad found out, so he slapped me and called me fag and told me never to talk to Jisung again. That's the real reason we stopped being friends.” He bites his lip. “I tried to tell him, but he said…” he chokes on the words. “He said I was an ugly spoiled brat and people only want me for my money.”  
Seungmin takes his hand. “Hyunjin—”   
“It's okay,” Hyunjin says, pulling his hand out of Seungmin's grasp. “Now he's always talking about the cute guy from the police station and I have more important things to worry about.”  
“I can't picture Jisung saying that,” Seungmin says.   
“He hates me,” Hyunjin murmurs. “He'd say anything to make me feel bad.”  
Seungmin feels an odd, twisted feeling in his stomach listening to Hyunjin talk about Jisung. Jisung is cool, creative, daring, while Seungmin probably comes across as an uptight, goody-two-shoes nerd that's a stickler for the rules. He curses the stupid butterflies in his stomach as he looks at Hyunjin. Stupid crush.  
“How about you?” Hyunjin asks.   
Seungmin shrugs. “I'm not very desirable.”  
Hyunjin pinches his cheek. “You're cute, what are you talking about?”  
Seungmin feels like his face is on fire. Hwang fucking Hyunjin just called him cute, even if, right now, his hair is messy and his eyes are red from having contacts in too long, and he probably smells like shit, though doesn't have any time to respond before the door is flung open.   
“Hyunjin!” Hwang Hyunsik barks.   
Hyunjin pushes himself up and scurries toward the door where his father is waiting.   
“I have guests today,” Hyunjin's father says. “Go to your room, and I'll send someone to help you get cleaned up.”  
Hyunjin nods, casting one last glance behind him at Seungmin before the door shuts behind him, leaving Seungmin alone in the darkness. 

… 

Chan bursts into Minho’s hospital room, out of breath. Minho is sitting up in bed, and Jisung is in a chair beside him.  
“Chan-hyung,” Minho says. “What’s wrong? Where’s Seungmin?”  
Chan runs a hand through his hair, sitting down next to Jisung. “Minho… Seungminnie is gone.” He lets out a choked sob. “He never came out of that house. I don’t know where he is, I don’t even know if he’s alive. He got hurt because I was irresponsible and left him alone.”  
“Chan-hyung…” Minho whispers.  
Chan holds his head in his hands. “Brian-hyung keeps telling me to stop worrying, but I can’t. If Seungminnie dies, I killed him.”  
Jisung stands up abruptly. “Fucking Hyunjin!” He says. “Wherever Seungmin is, Hyunjin will know.” He looks at Chan. “Don’t you have a search warrant? Can’t you just go and look for him?”  
Chan shakes his head. “It’s too dangerous. Too many people have gone into that house and never come back out. Brian-hyung says we need to make a team.” He looks at Minho. “Minho, I know you’ve been through a lot in the past week, and you’re a police intern, you didn’t sign up for this, but, after Seungmin, you’re the person I trust most.”  
Minho is silent for a moment. “Are you asking me to be on the investigation team.”  
“You’re allowed to refuse,” Chan tells him.  
“We’re going to find Seungmin,” Minho says. “We’re going to find him, and we’re going to solve this.”  
“Let me help,” Jisung says.  
“No,” Chan and Minho stay firmly at the same time.  
“Why not?” Jisung says.  
“You have no training,” Chan tells him. “But there is something you can do.”  
Jisung nods.  
“Take notes for Seungmin while he’s not in class, okay?”  
Jisung stomps his foot. “He’s missing, and you’re worrying about his grades?” He looks Chan dead in the eyes. “I was friends with Hyunjin,” he says. “I know that house. I can help.”  
“Jisung,” Minho says softly. “We can’t put you in danger. I’m sorry, but if we took you, you would be a liability. Not to mention, your guardians would have to sign a waiver, and there’s all kinds of legal stuff involved.”  
“A liability?” Jisung says, fury burning in his eyes. “Minho-hyung, I want to save Seungmin as much as you.”  
“You want to blame Hyunjin because you don’t like him,” Minho corrects. “Personal grudges can’t be a part of this. I’m sorry, Jisung.”  
“Minho,” Chan says sternly. He looks at Jisung. “Jisung, yes? I’m sorry if it seems like we’re being harsh, but because of the dangers involved, you need to leave this job to professionals. It’s not that we don’t trust you, but Seungmin was trained, and something still happened to him. Whatever is going on in that house, it’s not safe.”  
Jisung swallows and nods. He looks at Chan. “He’s my friend. Promise you’ll bring him back.”  
Chan closes his eyes. “I love Seungminnie as much as you— probably more— but I can’t even guarantee that he’s alive.” He pats Jisung’s shoulder. “We’ll do everything we can.”

…

Hyunjin is sitting at lunch, zoning out as Changbin talks about something or other when Jisung comes up to them.  
“Changbin,” Jisung says. “Go flirt with Felix or something, I have a bone to pick with this asshole.”  
“Now isn’t the time for your stupid grudge, Jisung,” Changbin says. “Hyunjin said he’s not feeling well. He’s been weird all day, and he hasn’t eaten anything, and you’re not going to help.”  
Hyunjin looks tentatively at Jisung. “It’s okay,” he tells Changbin. “We can talk.”  
Changbin sighs, shaking his head, and gets up, letting Jisung sit down.  
Jisung cuts straight to the chase. “Where’s Seungmin?”  
Hyunjin just shrugs. “He’s your friend. I think you would know better than me.”  
Jisung leans towards him. “Don’t fuck with me, Hwang Hyunjin. Are you trying to get back at me because I rejected your fucking love confession, because if so, you’ve done a great job and you can stop now.”  
“You’re a lunatic,” Hyunjin tells him. “What are you trying to imply? That I’d kidnap someone because I’m not over you? What kind of person do you think I am?”  
“The kind of person who would do anything to get what he wants,” Jisung spits. “Seungmin disappeared, and he was last seen in your fucking mansion! What other explanation is there?”   
“Why would he be in my house?” Hyunjin asks.   
“Because you’re a fake from a family of criminals, and he’s trying to put you where you belong: in the psych ward with your whore mother.”  
“Shut up!” Hyunjin yells, slamming his hands on the table, tears starting to leak from his eyes. “You know nothing about my mother, and you know nothing about me!” Thoughts race through his head. If Jisung knows about Seungmin, does that mean Jisung read the case file? Just how much does Jisung know?  
The whole cafeteria is looking at them and Hyunjin wants to disappear because he’s supposed to be cool and collected, but here he is, crying and screaming at Jisung in front of the entire student body.  
“Hyunjin, are you okay?” Someone says.   
Hyunjin doesn’t look to see who it is. His head is swimming. The cafeteria is deadly silent when he speaks again. “Maybe,” he tells Jisung, his voice shaky. “You’re the fake. Maybe you don’t actually care about him and you just want to humiliate me. Is that it, Han Jisung?” He stands up. “Well, you’ve succeeded, haven’t you? You made mean, scary Hwang Hyunjin cry like a fucking baby, so you can fuck off now.” He picks up his bag and storms out of the cafeteria.  
He goes to the nurses office and cries. There’s an ache in his chest as he contemplates what Jisung said about his mother. His father had always said that Hyunjin was just like his mother, so perhaps Jisung was right. He hugs his knees close to himself. Maybe he should be in a psych ward. He’s a terrible person.   
He thinks back to Seungmin. He wants so badly to run back to the cafeteria and get down on his knees and beg Jisung to save Seungmin, but he can’t. If he does, then Seungmin will face consequences, and Hyunjin can’t bear to hurt Seungmin more than he already has.  
The door opens.  
“Honey,” the nurse says. “Class is starting. You need to either go back to class or go home.”  
Hyunjin stands, wiping his face with his sleeve. “I can go back to class,” he says.  
“Hyunjin, don’t push yourself,” she says. “You don’t look like you’re okay.”  
Hyunjin shakes his head. “I’m fine.” He picks up his backpack and makes his way to class. Why does he have to be in class with Jisung?  
Changbin sits down in the seat next to him. “What happened?” He asks, placing a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “I leave for ten seconds and you start crying. You’ve been weird all day. What’s going on?”  
Hyunjin shrugs uncomfortably. “Family stuff.”  
“Oh,” Changbin says, looking around the room. “Your lover boy isn’t here today.”  
Hyunjin gives him a confused look.  
“New kid,” Changbin says. “Glasses, squishy cheeks.”  
“Oh, Seungmin,” Hyunjin says, his heart beating faster in his chest and he doesn’t know if it’s because he’s remembering what happened with Jisung or because Changbin just called Seungmin Hyunjin’s ‘lover boy’. “I would hardly call him that,” He tells Changbin. “He’s Jisung’s friend.”  
“Maybe, but he clearly has a crush on you.”  
Hyunjin turns away to hide the heat rising to his cheeks. “You think so?” He asks quietly.  
Changbin laughs. “You’re cute, Jinnie.”  
Hyunjin pouts. “Don’t tease me.”  
Changbin cracks a grin. “I’m just trying to cheer you up.”  
Hyunjin gives him a smile in return. “Thanks.”

…

The door to the basement opens, and light floods the room, and Seungmin has to hide his eyes at the sudden change.  
“Did Jisung read the case file?” Asks Hyunjin’s shaky voice.  
Seungmin looks at him, eyes finally adjusting, but Hyunjin still looks blurry since Seungmin took out his contacts. “No,” he says. “Why?”  
Hyunjin lets out a sigh. “He knew about you, so I thought…”  
“Why does it matter so much?” Seungmin says, hating himself for asking because he shouldn’t get so riled up and jealous over Hyunjin liking Jisung.  
“Because Jisung would do anything to humiliate me,” Hyunjin says. “If he knew about…”  
“The pictures?” Seungmin offers.  
Hyunjin turns away in shame. “He already thinks I’m a slut.”  
“Something doesn’t make sense,” Seungmin says. “If your dad doesn’t want you to date because he’s afraid of people seeing your injuries, then why would he post pictures…?”  
Hyunjin crosses his arms over his chest. “If it’s just a picture, he can play it off as me having a pain kink or something.” He pauses. “I don’t.”  
“You don’t what?”  
Hyunjin bites his lip. “Have a pain kink.”  
“Oh,” Seungmin says. “I didn’t think you did.” He finds himself blushing because why are they talking about kinks?  
“Jisung asked about you,” Hyunjin says, changing the subject. “I just thought you should know.”   
“Hyunjin!” A faraway voice yells.  
“I shouldn’t be here,” Hyunjin tells him. “I have to go, but I’ll…” he trails off. “I’ll get you out of here somehow.” He tries to smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he says before turning and shutting the door behind him.  
Seungmin rubs his eyes, looking around the dark room. He hasn’t had food or water since yesterday morning, when Jeongin brought some, and he’s feeling slightly lightheaded. There’s a steel box in the opposite corner, so Seungmin goes to it, opening the door. It’s a freezer, he realizes when the cool air hits him. It’s filled with vials of red liquid, and Seungmin doesn’t have to be an expert to know that it’s blood. He looks at the labels on each vial, mostly names he doesn’t know and numbers that mean nothing to him, but there are a few that catch his eye.  
Hwang Hyunjin. Yang Jeongin. Shin Ryujin. Kim Seungmin.  
He takes a step back. What is this for? Why does Hyunjin’s father have a freezer full of blood in his basement? He shuts the door to the freezer and sits back down on the ground. He needs to get out of here. This place is scaring him more and more by the second, and he feels like he’s going crazy now that he doesn’t even have Hyunjin for company. He runs to the door and bangs on it, desperately hoping that someone is within earshot, to bring him some food and water if nothing else. He supposes the only good thing about his lack of nutritional supply is that he hasn’t had to use the bathroom.  
He slams his fist against the door until his hand starts to bleed. He screams in a last ditch effort before falling backward onto the floor, feeling dizzy. He thinks he hears the door open, but, in his delirious state, he thinks it’s probably wishful thinking. There’s a voice, but it sounds far away. His vision is hazy and he feels everything going dark.   
He wants to see Chan. If Chan were here, he would know what to do.  
“Chan-hyung,” he says in desperation before everything goes black.

Seungmin dreams that he is ten years old again, sitting in the police station while rain pours outside, soaking the streets. People pass by with umbrellas and raincoats, but Seungmin can’t pay them any attention. He can still see the image of his parents— his mother’s head bleeding against the dashboard and his father's arm twisted in a way that makes Seungmin want to throw up. He curls in on himself, wrapping himself in the blanket he got from the nice man at the reception desk who’s name tag reads ‘Bang Chan’.  
He’s sobbing in the midst of the hectic police station. Someone hands him a piece of candy. He doesn’t eat it; he just cries.  
“Hey,” someone says, bending down in front of him. It’s the nice man from the reception desk. “I know you’re going through a lot right now, but we’re trying to help.”  
Seungmin nods.  
“My name is Chan,” Chan says. “You can call me hyung if you like. What’s your name?”  
“Kim Seungmin,” Seungmin tells him.   
Chan smiles. “How old are you, Seungmin?”  
“Ten,” Seungmin says. “And a half. How old are you?”  
Chan laughs. “I’m eighteen. I have to ask you a couple questions, if that’s all right.”  
“Aren’t you too young to be a police officer?” Seungmin asks him.  
“I’m an intern,” Chan says. “It’s like trying out the job for a little while. I want to be an FBI agent,” he tells Seungmin. “What do you want to be when you grow up.”  
“An astronaut!” Seungmin says, smiling a little as Chan sits next to him. “Or a forensic scientist. I like science.”  
Chan pats his head gently. “A forensic scientist? You must be smart.”  
Seungmin smiles proudly. “I have straight As.”  
Chan sighs. “I’m going to ask you some questions, and it’s okay if you don’t know the answers, but can you try your best?”  
Seungmin nods.  
Chan smiles gently. “Your parents are gone,” he says. “And you’re a minor, which means that you need a legal guardian. Do you have any living relatives that you know of?”  
Seungmin shakes his head, and his glasses slip down his nose. He pushes them back up. “My grandma died two months ago. She was my last relative besides my parents.”  
Chan scribbles something down on his clipboard. “Do you have someone you can stay with until we can find you more permanent accommodations? Friends?”  
Seungmin shakes his head again. He’s never had many friends. The people at his school always labeled him a nerd because of his glasses and capability to pick up the concepts quickly in class. “I don’t have any friends,” he admits softly. Normally, he would never say it, but Chan makes him feel safe. He starts to cry, and he feels Chan’s arm around his shoulders.  
“It’s going to be okay,” Chan promises. “If worst comes to worst, you can always stay with me.”  
“Where do you live?” Seungmin asks.  
“I share an apartment with my friend,” he says. “Near the college campus.”  
“You’re a college student? What do you study?”  
“Finance and law,” Chan tells him, “But we need to get back on track. Where do you live now?”  
Seungmin tells Chan his address, his school, his parents’ workplaces until all the questions become too much and he breaks down again. “I want to go home,” he sobs. “I want to go home.”  
Chan stands and goes behind the reception desk, before coming back, handing Seungmin a juice box and a lollipop, rubbing Seungmin’s back. “It’s going to be okay,” he promises. “I’ll make sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay backstory!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not important but I got a girlfriend broskis  
> Anyway enjoy the chapter  
> (The new vid was👌👌)

Seungmin wakes up in a soft bed with warmth surrounding him, certainly not where he’d been when he was last conscious. His duly throbbing hand is bandaged neatly, and his clothes have been changed. He sits up and looks around the room. The walls are a pristine white and the floor is carpeted with a soft-looking, intricately patterned carpet.   
Next to his bed, there is a chair, and, in the chair, there is a woman, seemingly asleep with a book open on her lap. He carefully gets up and walks silently across the carpet. The woman doesn’t wake up. Seungmin presses himself up against the door, listening before slowly, silently twisting the knob. It’s not locked, so he steps out into the hallway, the carpet soft against his bare feet.  
He’s on the top floor, he realizes quickly, as he recognizes the door at the end of the hall as Jeongin’s. The lights are off, so he assumes it must be night as he makes his way toward Hyunjin’s room.  
That door isn’t locked either, so he opens it. He sees Hyunjin asleep on the bed with Kkami curled beside him. Seungmin stares at Hyunjin’s sleeping face for perhaps a bit too long— his bangs fanning gently across his forehead, his long, dark eyelashes, the mole under his eye, the gentle slope of his nose and the curve of his cupid’s bow, the fullness of his lips. Goddamn hormones.   
He shakes his head, swallowing. “Hyunjin,” he whispers.  
Hyunjin blinks awake. “Seungmin?” He sits up. “What are you doing here?”  
“We’re getting out of here,” Seungmin tells him.  
Hyunjin shakes his head. “You’ll never make it.”  
“Not with that attitude,” Seungmin corrects. “Where’s Jeongin?”  
“The alarm system,” Hyunjin reminds. “He already knows you’re here. We just have to wait.”  
“I can’t wait,” Seungmin says.  
“Yes, you can,” Hyunjin tells him. “I’ve been waiting eighteen years. It’s just a couple more days.”  
“But why would you want to wait?”  
“Patience is a virtue,” Hyunjin says. “Besides, you’re not a knight in shining armor, and I’m not some damsel in distress. We’re teenagers. I’m not waiting for Prince Charming anyway. I’m waiting for someone to enforce the law.”  
Seungmin’s breath hitches. “I’m trying,” he says.  
“Well, you’re not helping,” Hyunjin tells him, turning away.  
“What are you doing in here?” Hyunjin’s father asks from the doorway.   
Seungmin turns around, a feeling of terror filling his chest.  
“He was professing his undying love for me,” Hyunjin lies with a completely straight face. He rubs the sleep from his eyes. “You don’t have to worry, sir. I told him that I’m forbidden from dating, and I will one day marry someone of your choosing.”  
Seungmin blushes brightly, looking back at Hyunjin, mortified.  
Hyunjin doesn’t meet his eyes.  
Hwang Hyunsik squints at Seungmin. “Dumb fag. You think your pathetic little self is worthy of my son?”  
Seungmin swallows, deciding to play along. “I just… wanted him to know in case I die here.”  
“Oh, don’t worry,” Hyunjin’s father tells him. “I won’t kill you. You’re a valuable prisoner.”  
“Why is that?” Seungmin asks.  
“Because Kang Younghyun cares about you.” He turns to the door. “I believe you’re a smart boy,” he says. “You wouldn’t be dumb enough to try to escape, would you?” He smiles before leaving the room.  
Seungmin turns on Hyunjin. “Why would you say that?” It comforts him a little to see that Hyunjin is blushing too.  
Hyunjin shrugs uncomfortably. “It was the first thing that came to mind? I just saved both of us from a whole lot of shit. The least you can do is be grateful.” He swings his legs off the bed, standing up, and Seungmin hates how good Hyunjin looks in an oversized t-shirt and sweatpants. “Do you need me to remind you what he did last time I tried to escape with you?” He tugs at the hem of his shirt.  
Seungmin shakes his head. He takes one of Hyunjin’s hands in two of his own. “I’m sorry,” he says.  
Hyunjin’s lips turn up at the ends. “It’s okay,” he says. “But you have to trust me.” He walks over to the window, staring out at the expanse of darkness. “You should go,” he says without looking back. “The more you sleep, the better.”  
“You’re going to school tomorrow?”  
Hyunjin hums. “Not exactly looking forward to seeing a certain Han Jisung who’s convinced I kidnapped you to get back at him for rejecting me.”  
“He what?” Seungmin says in disbelief. He’s not sure what compels him to reach out and place a hand on Hyunjin’s slim waist.  
Hyunjin turns to look at him, but doesn’t move away. He swallows, tongue darting out to wet his beautifully plump lips.  
Seungmin takes a hesitant step forward.  
“Seungmin…” Hyunjin’s starts, but doesn’t finish.  
Seungmin looks into his eyes. “Hyunjin, I—”  
“Jinnie-hyung!” A loud voice says as Jeongin bursts into the room.  
Hyunjin jumps, a small gasp escaping his lips. He pulls away from Seungmin. “Innie? Is something wrong?”  
“I couldn’t find Seungmin, and—” his eyes dart between the two of them. “Oh, he was with you.” He meets Seungmin’s eyes. “I got some food if you want.”  
“Oh,” Seungmin says, feeling flushed as he starts towards the door. He stops when he reaches Jeongin and turns back. “Hyunjin, I… I’ll see you later.”  
Hyunjin gives him a small nod, seeming quite flustered, and Seungmin is a little proud of himself for causing that.  
Jeongin leads him down the hall and back to the room he had woken up in. The woman who was there before is gone now, and in the chair next to the bed, there is a tray of food. Jeongin turns on him as soon as he enters the room, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. “You were going to kiss Jinnie-hyung, oh my god,” he squeals.   
Seungmin’s face is burning. “I was not.”  
Jeongin rolls his eyes. “In any case, you need food before you collapse again.”  
Seungmin sits on the bed, taking the food gratefully. “Jeongin,” he says.  
“Yeah?”  
“What happened to you?” Seungmin asks. “You disappeared. Why are you here?”  
Jeongin sits down beside him. “To be honest, no one ever told me much. Jinnie-hyung’s dad saved me from the fire. He said someone started the fire on purpose, and that he would take care of me, but, if I revealed my identity, the people who killed my parents would come for me. Jinnie-hyung was. So nice to me, and he helped me when I cried about my parents, and I felt like I had a home again. Mr. Hwang just made me do some finance stuff, and he fed me and gave me a room, but one night, I had a bad dream, so I went to sleep in hyung’s bed, but when I got there, Mr. Hwang was yelling and he… he hit Jinnie-hyung and called him mean things. I was a coward and I got scared so I tried to run, but he caught me and said that, if I ever tried to escape, he would make me regret being born.” He pauses. “I saw hyung’s back. He's still in pain. He can't even sleep on his back yet.”  
Seungmin cringes at the thought of what Hyunjin must be feeling.   
“He doesn't like it when people get in his space,” Jeongin says. “He's been molested by his dad’s business partners too many times. That's why I was so surprised when he let you hold his waist.”  
“Oh,” Seungmin says.   
“I want Jinnie-hyung to be happy,” Jeongin says. “He deserves it.”  
“He does,” Seungmin agrees.   
“You really work for the government?” Jeongin asks after a pause. “But you're so young.” He frowns. “Unless you're actually an old man who looks young, in which case, get away from Jinnie-hyung.”  
Seungmin laughs. “I'm eighteen.”  
Jeongin nods. “What is high school like? What do you do for fun? Do you have a phone?” He catches Seungmin's overwhelmed expression and quiets. “Sorry?” he says shyly. “I just haven't been outside this house in years, and Jinnie-hyung doesn't tell me anything.”  
“You can see for yourself,” Seungmin tells him. “Soon.”  
“But then where will I go?” Jeongin asks. “I'm still a minor.”  
“We'll figure something out. I'm an orphan too, you know.”  
“Really?”  
Seungmin nods. “But now I have Chan-hyung, and I can't even imagine my life without him.”  
Jeongin smiles tentatively. “Seungmin-hyung? Do you really think Mr. Hwang did all those bad things?”   
“Jeongin, he kidnapped you.”  
“He saved me!”  
“He’s the one that started the fire,” Seungmin says. “He wanted your parents out of the way so he could have you. I don’t know why, but the official case file accuses Hwang Hyunsik of murdering your parents and kidnapping you.”  
“What?” Jeongin asks, looking entirely astonished like he never once considered this as a possibility.  
“We don’t know anything for certain,” Seungmin adds. “But I do know that he’s not innocent in all the cases. We started investigating for tax fraud.” He laughs humorlessly at how far this whole thing has come. “Then we found you. He’s protecting you? We both know that’s bullshit. Why does he want you, Jeongin?”  
Jeongin stares at Seungmin, eyes wide, soundlessly opening and closing his mouth. His eyes start to glisten, and a tear falls down his cheek. “He didn’t murder my parents. He couldn’t have. I don’t have anything he would want.”  
“Is it really so preposterous after everything you’ve seen him do to me and Hyunjin? He lets his coworkers grope his own son and you think he’s a good person.”  
“But…” Jeongin says. “It just doesn’t make sense.”  
“If he thought you were in danger, he would have taken you to the police, not locked you up in his own house,” Seungmin says.  
“But what would he want with an eight year old kid? And my parents worked for him! Why would he want to kill them?”  
“I don’t know,” Seungmin says. “But, no matter the reason, he still did kidnap you.”  
Jeongin swallows. “Does Jinnie-hyung know?”  
“I don’t know,” Seungmin says.  
“You love Jinnie-hyung, right?” Jeongin asks with wide eyes. “If Jinnie-hyung committed a crime, would you still love him?”  
Seungmin thinks about that for a long time. “I guess it depends,” Seungmin says at last. “If he’s still the boy I know.” He pauses. “Why?”  
Jeongin shakes his head. “I’m just so confused!”  
Seungmin gently wraps his arm around Jeongin’s shoulders. “It will be okay.”   
Jeongin closes his eyes and leans his head against Seungmin. “You finally admitted it,” he says.  
“What?”  
“You admitted that you’re in love with hyung.”  
Seungmin feels his face turning red. “Love might be a strong word,” he says. “But I care about him.”  
Jeongin smiles. “You should sleep, Minnie-hyung. Can I call you that?”  
Seungmin blushes further and gives him a little nod.  
“You’re a good person, Minnie-hyung. I hope we can be friends after all this is over.”  
“Me too,” Seungmin tells him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short the next one will probably be longer


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just need to talk about Hyunjin in mixtape: on track  
> There are so many good shots of him he’s beautiful i died mullet hyunjin is best hyunjin  
> Thanks for listening to my ted talk

“Are you okay?” Younghyun asks Chan as they stand in his office.  
Chan shakes his head, putting his vest on over his shirt. “I’m not ready for this, Hyung,” he admits. “If Seungmin’s not okay… I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle it.” He fidgets. “What if we lose someone else? That house scares me.”  
Younghyun reaches to pat hus shoulder. “It will be okay, Channie. I’ll be with you, and Jae us standing by. I won’t leave your side, okay?”  
Chan nods.  
“We’ll get Seungmin back,” Younghyun promises. “We can do this.”  
“I’m going to kill that man if he hurt Seungminnie.”  
Younghyun laughs. “Why do you work for law enforcement?”

… 

It’s 6:21 PM when Hyunjin hears the doorbell ring. He goes to the door of his room, trying to go downstairs to answer it, but his father appears.  
“Hyunjin.”  
“Yes, sir?”  
“I need to deal with our... stowaways. You answer the door, and keep them away from the basement.”  
Hyunjin gulps. “Yes, sir.”  
“And look presentable,” he snaps before stalking off.  
There’s another buzz from the doorbell, this one louder, so Hyunjin quickly throws on a button-up shirt and a pair of jeans before racing downstairs. He presses the button to let the call through. “Hello?” he says. “Who is this?”  
“My name is Kang Younghyun. We’re here with a search warrant on government orders. Who am I speaking to?”  
“Oh, yes. This is Hwang Hyunjin. I’m opening the gate now.” He presses the button to open the gate before opening the front door to let the men inside.   
The one in front, Kang Younghyun, shows him an ID and badge before stepping into the house. “Where’s your father, Hwang Hyunjin?”  
“I don’t know,” Hyunjin says. “I thought he would open the door. That’s why it took so long.”  
The man next to Younghyun is giving Hyunjin an odd look, but Hyunjin tries his best to ignore it.  
“Can I get any of you something?” he asks after an awkward silence. “Water?”  
Younghyun shakes his head. “Hwang Hyunjin, do you have a cell phone?”  
Hyunjin nods, pulling it out of his pocket and handing it over.  
“Passcode?” Younghyun asks.  
“Zero, three, two, five, one, eight.” He shifts his weight as he watches Younghyun scroll through his phone.  
Younghyun mumbles as he searches through the phone. “You only have three contacts?’  
Hyunjin nods. “My father doesn’t like me to give out my number.”  
“Hm…” Younghyun says. “Who are Changbin and Jisung?”  
Hyunjin swallows. “Changbin is my best friend. Jisung is a... former friend.”  
Younghyun nods and hands back the phone. “We’re going to start looking around now. Is there anything you’d like to tell us before we do?”  
“Oh, um, yeah.” He swallows. “I have a dog. He’s tiny, but he gets jumpy around strangers. Don’t be scared of him.”  
The man next to Younghyun who was giving Hyunjin a weird look earlier lets his face soften. “What’s your dog’s name?”  
“Kkami,” Hyunjin answers.  
The man smiles. “My name is Bang Chan. I’d like to talk to you while the others look around, if that’s alright.”  
“That’s fine,” Hyunjin says, leading Chan to the sitting room.  
“I suppose this isn’t a professional thing to do,” Chan says. “We’re investigating a lot of things, but there’s someone I’m looking for.”  
Hyunjin nods slowly.  
“Do you know a Kim Seungmin?”  
Hyunjin nods. “He goes to my school. He’s in a lot of my classes, but I don’t talk to him much because he’s Jisung’s friend.” He swallows. “Why?”  
“He’s missing,” Chan says, keeping his eyes locked with Hyunjin’s. “He was last seen here. He’s like a son to me. Please, if you know something… He’s my Seungminnie. I can’t lose him.”  
Hyunjin opens his mouth, but someone interrupts. “Hyunjin!”  
Hyunjin looks toward the doorway. “Sir?”  
Hwang Hyunsik glares. “Go to your room. Let the adults handle this.”  
Hyunjin stands, bowing slightly to Chan. “I hope you find him.” He makes his way upstairs to his room, picking up Kkami and holding the dog in his arms. He wants to run to the basement, to fling the door open and tell Seungmin and Jeongin that everything is going to be okay, but, as he contemplates the situation, he realizes that the basement is extremely well-hidden. Without Hyunjin’s help, Chan and the other will never find it, but, even if Hyunjin helps them, there’s no guarantee that everything will work out, and, if it doesn’t, things will be worse than if Hyunjin said nothing at all. He holds Kkami to his chest. “What do I do?” He asks nobody.  
Someone opens the door to him room about half an hour later. His father stands in the doorway, along with Chan and Younghyun. Chan looks significantly more worried than the last time Hyunjin saw him, and the expression on his face breaks Hyunjin’s heart. Chan needs to be with Seungmin. Hyunjin takes a deep breath, letting his arms relax around Kkami. Fuck it, he thinks. He looks at Chan, who meets his gaze. “The basement,” he says. “Trapdoor under the carpet in the linen closet downstairs.”  
Chan looks at him with wide eyes.  
“You fucking whore!” His father bellows. He picks up a vase of flowers. “Maybe when you’re dead, you won’t talk. It’s not like you’re innocent either.”  
Hyunjin takes a step back. “I’d rather die than let you get away with everything you’ve done.”   
There’s a crash and Hyunjin feels pain explode in his head. He feels himself falling. Everything is blurry. Someone screams his name. Suddenly, the world is black.

Chan stares in horror at the young boy collapsed on the ground, blood gushing from the wound on his forehead. “Minho,” he says into the microphone clipped to his vest. “Minho, I need you. Upstairs, third door to the right.”   
“Coming,” Minho’s voice responds.  
Younghyun grabs Hyunjin’s father by the arm, snapping handcuffs around his wrists. “How could you hit your own son like that?” He growls. “No matter what we find in that basement of yours, we already have enough evidence to detain you.”  
“Chan-hyung, what’s wrong?” Minho asks. He looks around before spotting Hyunjin’s unconscious figure.  
“Take him to the hospital,” Chan says. “We have it handled. Keep us updated.”  
Minho nods. “I’m calling an ambulance.”  
Chan nods and looks to Younghyun. “Hyung, me and the others can handle the search. You keep an eye on him—“ He gives Hwang Hyunsik a look. “—and I’ll look into this supposed basement.” He goes back downstairs to the linen closet, lifting up the carpet to indeed reveal a hatch just big enough for a person to fit through. It’s unlocked, similar to most of the doors in the house, an odd detail that Chan has noticed because what kind of house puts all the locks on the outsides of the doors. He opens the hatch, revealing a dark, dreary stairway. It scares him, especially now that he’s all alone, but he knows he needs to go down there. For Hyunjin. For Seungmin.   
He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and takes the first step.

…

Hyunjin feels himself slipping in and out of consciousness. There are voices all around him. His head hurts.  
“What happened?”  
“Is he going to live?”  
“I don’t know. We’ll do the best we can, but it’s possible that his brain might have sustained some damage. He’s not looking good.”  
Hyunjin can’t find the strength to open his eyes. Seungmin, he thinks. Jeongin. All that matters now is that they’re okay.

The next time he comes to a state of consciousness, he feels a hand on his back.  
“Careful! You have to be gentle with him or the wound will reopen.”  
“We need to move him somehow! We need to get him out of the ambulance and into the hospital so we can give him a blood transfusion and hook him up to an IV.”  
A hospital? Hyunjin wonders. No, no. He can’t be here. He tries to scream but no sound comes out.

“Hyunjin, darling, everything will be alright.” There are soft hands holding Hyunjin’s face, kissing his forehead gently.  
“Don’t go, Eomma!” Hyunjin says, voice hoarse from crying. He grabs her wrist with his small hands. “Please.” He looks at her, but he can’t see her face.   
“Hyunjin,” she whispers, stroking his hair. “My beautiful baby boy. I’ll see you soon, okay? I promise.” She takes his hand and holds it, squeezing gently.  
“Hyunjin! Get back here!” A strong voice commands.  
“Appa,” Hyunjin whimpers, tears streaming down his face as he turns to look at his father. “Why does Eomma have to go? When is she coming back?” He asks.  
“Hyunjin, you won’t be seeing her again,” his father says.   
“Hyunsik, no!” She screams, a harsh contrast from the gentle demeanor she displayed in front of Hyunjin. She reaches out for Hyunjin, but Huunjin’s father pulls him away at the same moment that a nurse grabs his mother, holding her back. “You can’t,” she sobs. “Don’t take my child from me, please! Don’t take Hyunjin! Stop!”  
“Eomma!” Hyunjin says, his small, six year old self unable to truly understand the situation. His father grasps his wrist tightly, starting to drag him away. Why were they leaving his mom in a hospital? Was she sick? Was she dying?  
“Hyunjin!” She screams, reaching out. “Hyunjin, I love you!”  
Hyunjin strains against his father’s grip. He can feel his thin writ starting to bruise. It scares him because he’s never seen his father so angry before. His father has never handled him this harshly before. “Appa, let go!” He begs. “You’re hurting me!”  
His father only scowls. “Hyunjin, you will listen to me,” he says, only tightening his grip.  
“But-” Hyunjin starts.  
“Hyunjin!” His father says harshly.  
“Hyunjin!” His mother screams again. “Hyunsik, stop! Don’t do this. Don’t take Hyunjin from me!” She begs. “He’s my child, he’s all I have,” she sobs. “He’s my Hyunjinnie.”  
“Eomma…” he says as he feels himself being dragged away again, his child’s body unable to resist his father’s hold.  
“Hyunjin! Hyunjin!”

“...jin! Hyunjin!”  
Hyunjin hears the voice, but can’t seem to open his eyes.  
“Hyunjin, please wake up.”  
He knows the voice, but he can’t place it right now.  
“Don’t push him. The injuries to his head are bad.”  
“Hyunjin, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I should have…”  
Hyunjin can’t manage to stay awake any longer.

… 

“They’ll never find us down here,” Jeongin says. “As far as they know, this house doesn’t have a basement. “They’ll arrest him and take Hyunjin for questioning and we’ll starve to death in here.” He slumps against the wall, kicking the ground in defeat.  
Seungmin doesn’t know what to tell him.  
“Minnie-hyung?” Jeongin says.  
“Yeah?”  
“I don’t want to die,” Jeongin says, tears falling from his eyes. “Not here, not now.”  
“Jeongin,” Seungmin says. “Hyunjin will defy his father before he’ll let you die. We’re going to be okay.”  
“If Jinnie-hyung tells, he’ll get punished. And…”  
“And?” Seungmin prompts.  
“He likes to punish Jinnie-hyung by hurting me. He’ll just kill me and make Jinnie-hyung watch. I die either way.”  
“You don’t know that,” Seungmin says.  
Jeongin wraps his arms around Seungmin and sobs into his chest. “Minnie-hyung, I’m so scared.”  
Seungmin smooths his hair. “It’s alright, Jeonginnie. I’ve got you.”  
The door opens.  
Seungmin flinches, sneezing his eyes shut and holding Jeongin closer.  
“Seungminnie?”  
Seungmin looks up in disbelief. “Ch- Chan-hyung.” He sees tears forming in Chan’s eyes.  
“You fucking idiot! I thought you were dead, Seungminnie! You wouldn’t answer when I called you, you muted your microphone, how could you?” He pulls Seungmin into a bone-crushing hug. He combs through Seungmin’s hair with his fingers. “Seungminnie… You can’t even imagine how much it killed me to leave without you that night. What happened?” His eyes glance around before settling on Jeongin. “Seungminnie, who’s your friend?”  
“Oh,” Seungmin says, having almost forgotten. “Chan-hyung, this is Jeongin. Jeonginnie, this is Chan-hyung.”  
“Nice to meet you?” Jeongin says with a nervous smile. “Minnie-hyung helped me a lot. You should be proud of him.”  
Chan smiles and pulls Jeongin into a hug. “You’re just a kid,” he says. “Why did he do this to you?”  
“I don’t know,” Jeongin admits.  
“Is Brian-hyung here too?” Seungmin asks.  
Chan nods. “Brian is upstairs. Let’s get you guys out of here. Questions later: for now I just want to make sure both of you are safe. I’ll get you a ride to the police station.”  
“Wait,” Seungmin says. “Chan-hyung.”  
“Yeah, Seungminnie?”  
“Where’s Hyunjin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... (probably tomorrow)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and i still kind of hate it oops

Hwang Hyunsik is in police custody, Jeongin is staying in Jae and Younghyun’s apartment for the time being, Minho goes back to his internship, Chan and Seungmin mostly go back to their normal lives, and Hyunjin has been in a coma for three days now.  
“Are you doing anything after school today?” Jisung asks Seungmin on Friday.  
“Oh,” Seungmin says. “I was going to visit Hyunjin.”  
Jisung swallows, sucking in his bottom lip. “Can I come with you?”  
Seungmin gives him an odd look. “You hate Hyunjin,” he reminds Jisung.  
Jisung shrugs. “Minho-hyung called me when it happened. I was angry and I tried to blame Hyunjin for everything. I thought he was responsible for hurting you, but he got hurt trying to save you, and. I feel awful because I had no idea what he was going through. I was an asshole.”  
Seungmin puts his hands in his pockets, picturing Hyunjin’s face. “He saved my life,” he says. “The trial is postponed until he wakes up, but I don’t care about that as much as I just want him to be okay.” He sighs. “I haven’t seen him yet because Chan-hyung said I need to focus on my school work during the week. Is… is it bad?”  
Jisung shrugs. “I didn’t really get a good look at his injuries. But you shouldn’t handle him roughly for a while.” He throws Seungmin a suggestive wink.  
“Oh my god,” Seungmin says covering his face. “No.”

…

Hyunjin looks relaxed despite the bandages wrapped around his forehead and the IV in his arm.  
“Hyunjin,” Seungmin breaths. He reaches a hand to gently caress Hyunjin’s cheek. “Hyunjin, please wake up. Please.”  
Hyunjin does not stir.  
Seungmin’s chest feels tight. “I’m so sorry,” he whispers, tears starting to streak his cheeks. “This is all my fault.” He takes Hyunjin’s limp hand. He feels Jisung’s hand on his back.  
“Min, it’s not your fault.”  
“He only got hurt because he tried to help me,” Seungmin sniffs. “Now they don’t know when he’s going to wake up.” He squeezes Hyunjin’s hand. “Please,” he murmurs again. “Please, wake up.”  
“What happened?” Jisung asks. “Minho-hyung wouldn’t tell me anything. What happened while you were in the house?”  
“We’re waiting until the trial to disclose anything,” Seungmin says without taking his eyes off of Hyunjin.  
Hyunjin’s face scrunches a little, and his lips part slightly, like he’s trying to say something. “Eomma…” he whispers. “Eomma, come back.”  
“Hyunjin?” Seungmin asks.  
Hyunjin doesn’t react.  
Seungmin strokes Hyunjin’s hair. “It’s okay,” he says, even though he knows Hyunjin probably can’t hear him.  
“You’re disgustingly whipped,” Jisung tells him.  
Seungmin ignores him.

Seungmin doesn’t leave Hyunjin that weekend, holding onto the hope that Hyunjin might wake up. He doesn’t.  
“Minnie, you need to go to school,” Chan tells him.  
“Why? My grades are fine. Please, hyung. I’ll go tomorrow.”  
“Seungminnie, I understand that you want to look over him, but you’re not doing anything. He’s not going to wake up any sooner just because you’re sitting here. You can come after school, okay?”  
Seungmin sighs. “Okay, hyung.”  
Hyunjin doesn’t wake up that day. Or the next. Or the next.

Hyunjin has been unconscious for ten days now. It’s Friday again, so Seungmin does his homework in the hospital room, occasionally looking over at Hyunjin’s sleeping face. He’s here alone because Jisung had a work shift but, somehow, it doesn’t feel lonely.  
Hyunjin, despite his unconscious state, still has a noticeable presence. Sometimes he says things in his sleep that are mostly incoherent, but they remind Seungmin that Hyunjin is in there.   
It’s late when Seungmin finishes his homework, so he doesn’t have the energy to do anything but sit and look at Hyunjin. “Hyunjin, wake up soon,” he says.   
Hyunjin’s eyelids flutter.  
Seungmin gasps. He rubs his thumb over Hyunjin’s smooth cheek. “Hyunjin?”  
Hyunjin’s eyes open slowly, and he blinks a few times. “Seung… min?”  
“I’m here,” Seungmin says.  
“What happened,” Hyunjin wonders. “Am I dreaming?”  
Seungmin can’t help but laugh. “You’ve been asleep for ten days, but you’re awake now. You’re in the hospital.”  
“Ten days?” Hyunjin manages, seemingly in a state of shock. “How? It couldn’t have been that long?”  
“What did you dream about?” Seungmin asks softly. “You would talk sometimes. You kept calling for your mother.”  
Hyunjin sighs, closing his eyes. “I don’t think I’m ready to talk about it. Where’s Jeonginnie?”  
“Safe,” Seungmin assures him. “You don’t have to worry anymore. Everything is under control.”  
Hyunjin nods slowly. He looks down to where Seungmin’s fingers are intertwined with his own.  
Seungmin follows his gaze and blushes, but doesn’t pull away. He starts to cry with relief because Hyunjin is here, he’s awake, he’s okay.  
“Are you hurt?” Hyunjin asks using his delicate fingers to wipe the tears from Seungmin’s cheeks.  
Seungmin shakes his head. “I’m fine. I was just… I was so worried. I didn’t know what I would do if you didn’t wake up. Chan-hyung said that your father attacked you after you told them where to find me and Jeonginnie. If you’d died, it would have been because of me.”  
“It wasn’t your fault,” Hyunjin promises. “Nothing was your fault. I’m okay,” he says, but he’s crying too. “I was so scared,” he manages after a moment, his voice starting to become choked. “I knew they weren’t going to find the basement. I didn’t know what to do because he was looking at me like he would murder me, but I couldn’t lie, not when you and Jeonginnie were in danger.”  
“I love you,” Seungmin blurts out. He covers his mouth.  
“What?” Hyunjin asks.  
“Hwang Hyunjin,” Seungmin tries again. “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and I… I like you.” He tries to sound sure of himself, but his stomach feels like it’s filled with flesh-eating butterflies. No, scrap the butterflies, it feels like someone turned his gut into a termite colony.   
Hyunjin smiles and it’s the most beautiful thing Seungmin has ever seen. “I like you too,” Hyunjin murmurs.   
Seungmin feels sweaty and nervous. “Um… I know you just woke up, but can I… Can I kiss you?”  
“Yeah,” Hyunjin breathes, and their faces are so close that Seungmin can feel Hyunjin’s warm breath on his face.   
Seungmin has a hand in Hyunjin’s hair as he starts to close the distance. He stops abruptly as he realizes that he’s never kissed someone before. Are there some unspoken rules he should know? What if he’s not good at it?”  
“Are you going to kiss me or not?” Hyunjin asks, pulling Seungmin back into the moment.   
Seungmin nods once before closing the distance.   
Kissing Hyunjin is everything Seungmin imagined it would be. Hyunjin’s lips are soft, and Seungmin lets himself get lost in the feeling. He’s still trying to comprehend that Hyunjin is here, Hyunjin is okay, Hyunjin is kissing him.   
The door opens. “Seungminnie, I—” Chan starts. “Oh.”   
Seungmin slowly opens his eyes and pulls away, hesitant to let Hyunjin go. “Chan-hyung.”  
“Hyunjin, you’re awake,” Chan says. “We’ve all been quite worried. Especially Seungminnie. I brought some food… Take care of my Seungminnie.” He smiles and leaves after dropping a bag of takeout food on one of the chairs.   
Seungmin’s face is on fire.  
“Seungmin,” Hyunjin says, his tone turning serious. “What about the case? Is there going to be a trial?”  
Seungmin nods.  
“When?”  
“Undecided right now. We were waiting for you to wake up,” Seungmin explains. “Chan-hyung is probably going to work on it now.”  
Hyunjin frowns. “They want me to be a witness, huh?”  
Seungmin nods. “I know it’s scary, and it means you’ll have to see your dad again, but—”  
“Seungmin,” Hyunjin says. “I should tell you now that I… I’m not as innocent as you think I am. Neither is Jeonginnie. It’s complicated.” He turns away.   
“What are you talking about?”  
Hyunjin bites his lip. “You’ll find out.” He sighs. “You should go. I’ll see you at the trial, I guess. Sorry I let you kiss me before you knew the truth. I guess I’m just selfish.”  
“You’re not selfish,” Seungmin tells him. “You’re the least selfish person I know.”  
Hyunjin shakes his head. “I’m going to get some more rest. Goodnight, Seungmin.”  
“Goodnight,” Seungmin echoes quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall thought the angst was over >:)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of abuse  
> This entire chapter is basically just dialogue oops

Hyunjin can’t breathe as he sits in the courtroom waiting to give his testimony. This whole situation feels like a nightmare and he can only watch helplessly as the trial progresses.  
His father’s lawyer keeps casting Hyunjin weird glances from across the room that make Hyunjin squirm in his seal and hold tightly to Jeongin’s hand.  
He stands at some point before picking up a folder. “I would also like to take this opportunity to introduce an exhibit.” He holds up the folder.   
The judge narrows his eyes before raising a hand and motioning for the paper to be brought to him.   
“Please mark the exhibit for identification.”  
“Exhibit C is marked for identification,” the judge says.  
“These pictures have been censored in accordance with the law, but they are indecent depictions of a minor and no one can legally be in possession of them.”  
Hyunjin wants to hide as the man looks at them again. “Face recognition software identifies the boy in these pictures as Hwang Hyunjin, the son of the defendant. I contest that, using Exhibit C as evidence, Hwang Hyunjin might be more involved with this case than everyone seems to believe.”  
Seungmin is there, somewhere in the crowd of people, but Hyunjin can’t bear to look for him, even when Seungmin is called as a witness.  
“The offense would like to call Kim Seungmin as a witness.”  
Hyunjin stares at the floor as the examination starts.  
“What happened on the night you disappeared?” The lawyer asks Seungmin.  
Seungmin clears his throat. “I was looking for Jeongin,” he starts. “Even though we had a search warrant, we were trying to stay on the down-low. But Hyunjin saw me, so I begged him to help me, and I promised I would save him and Jeongin. But his father caught us and locked us in the basement and hurt Hyunjin.”  
“How did he hurt Hyunjin?”  
“He hit him with his belt.”  
“Did he hurt you?”  
“Not directly.”  
“Can you expand on that?”  
“Objection, your honor! The question is open ended!” Hwang Hyunsik’s lawyer yells.  
“Sustained.”  
The lawyer sighs. “Can you say for sure that the defendant kidnapped both you and Yang Jeongin?”  
“Yes.”  
“The offense has no further questions for the witness.” The lawyer sits down.  
The judge nods, shuffling through papers at his desk. “The defense may begin the cross examination.”  
Hwang Hyunsik’s lawyer is a tall man. Skinny, but tall. With Seungmin sitting down, the man towers above him as he takes out a pad of paper and begins to read.   
“What is the nature of your relationship with Hwang Hyunjin?”  
“He’s my friend,” Seungmin says. “Maybe a little more than my friend.”  
“So you have mutual affection for one another?”  
“Yes.”  
“Did you have any sexual interactions with Hwang Hyunjin?”  
“No.”  
“Did you see uncensored versions of any of the photographs in Exhibit C?”  
“No.”  
The lawyer scribbles something down on his notepad. “On a different topic, you said the defendant didn’t directly hurt you.”  
“Yes.”  
“If he didn’t hurt you, what was keeping you there?”  
“He threatened me. He said he would kill Hyunjin if I didn’t comply. Or he just let me starve for long enough that I fell unconscious before restraining me.”  
“Can you remember any chances you had to leave without consequence?”  
“No.”  
“Were you locked in the basement during your entire visit in the estate?”  
“No.”  
“Then what was stopping you from just walking out the door?”  
“The alarm system went off every time a door was opened.”  
“Did you ever try to escape?”  
“Yes.”  
“And you failed?”  
“Yes.”  
“What did the defendant do when he caught you trying to escape?”  
“He said he would kill Hyunjin.”  
“I would like to contest that the crime against Kim Seungmin was not kidnapping, but blackmail, which is still a crime, albeit less serious.”  
“It will be considered,” the judge says.   
The lawyer looks back at Seungmin with a triumphant smile. “The defense has no further questions for the witness.”  
The judge nods. “The court will reconvene after a brief recess.”

Everything goes by in a blur. Hyunjin can’t seem to catch anything that’s happening, but he flinches when he hears his own name.   
“The offense would like to call Hwang Hyunjin as the next witness.”   
Hyunjin swallows and stands, ignoring the harsh gaze of his father.   
“Jinnie-hyung, you got this,” Jeongin says.   
Hyunjin smiles at him before approaching the witness stand.   
“Please state your name, address, and occupation for the record.”  
“My name is Hwang Hyunjin. I live at ****** *********** **, and I’m a student.”  
The judge looks from Hyunjin to the lawyer and back. “You may examine the witness.”  
Hyunjin is shaking with the anxiety of it all, and the way that the lawyer is staring at him doesn’t help.   
“You lived with your father, yes?”  
Hyunjin nods. “Yes.”  
“Who else lived with you?”  
“Mrs. Kim, the maid, and her husband live in the house connected to ours. And… and Jeongin.”  
“Can you indicate the person you’re referring to as ‘Jeongin’?”  
Hyunjin points to where Jeongin sits.   
“Very good. Continuing, when did Jeongin start living with you?”   
“I was eleven, so… seven years ago.”  
“When was the first time you saw him?”  
Hyunjin squirms. “When my father brought him to live with us.”  
“Were you aware that he was a missing person?”  
Hyunjin swallows. “Yes.”  
“And were you aware of your father's plan to kidnap Jeongin before it happened?”  
“No.”  
“Did you ever tell anyone that your father kidnapped a boy?”  
“No,” Hyunjin says, feeling guilty.   
“Why not?”  
“My father said it was for Jeongin’s own good. And I was too scared to defy him.”  
“Exhibit C introduces the proposition that your father was mistreating you. Is this true?”  
“Yes,” Hyunjin says, but it comes out as a whisper.  
“Can you repeat that please?”  
“Yes, it’s true!” Hyunjin says, holding back tears.  
“In what ways would he mistreat you?”  
“He hit me, whipped me, and locked me in the basement, and deprived me of food, and, before he stopped smoking, he would put out his cigarettes on me.”  
“And the pictures from Exhibit C were sold for money that went to your father’s bank account?”  
“Yes.”  
“And the improperly filled out tax forms… did you know about these?”  
“Yes.”  
“And your father was the one who filled out these forms?”  
“No.”  
“Then who did?”  
“Jeonginnie did.”  
“Why would he fill out the tax forms?”  
“Father said it was to ‘earn his keep’.”  
“And what reason would Jeongin have to lie on the tax forms?”  
“Objection!” Someone says. “The question calls for speculation.”  
“Sustained,” the judge says without batting an eye.   
“Did Jeongin tell you why he lied on the tax forms?” The lawyer rephrases.  
“Yes.”  
“What did he tell you?”  
“That it was so the government would have a reason to investigate.”  
“Why didn’t you just go to the police?”  
“Because he’s always watching me. If I called the police, Jeongin and I would both be dead before they got there.”  
“What happened the night Kim Seungmin disappeared in your house?”  
Hyunjin tries to think of how to begin. “My father knew there was someone watching me— that it was someone from my school. He said I had to find the spy or he’d hurt Jeongin. So I was keeping an eye out, but I didn’t expect him to show up at the banquet. I hate those events because my father likes to show me off and he lets his business parents touch me weird. They would grope my butt and put their hands inside my shirt and things… so I left to go to my room with the excuse that I forgot to feed my dog, but, when I went to my room, Seungmin was there. And I knew I was supposed to turn him into my father to save Jeongin, but I couldn’t because he was innocent and because…” he blushes. “Because I had a crush on him. So, when my father came up to check on me, I hid Seungmin and told him to help Jeongin, but my father found him and locked both me and Seungmin in the basement.”  
“You mentioned the basement. What was the basement used for?”  
“Mostly for punishing me and Jeongin.”  
“There was a fridge in there filled with vials of blood, including yours. Do you know what that blood was being used for?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Do you recall ever having blood drawn?”  
“No.”  
The lawyer man is silent for a moment before saying, “The offense has no further questions for the witness.”  
Hyunjin sits terrified as his father’s lawyer stands and approaches. After the way that man interrogated Seungmin, he feels like he wants to cry just thinking about having to answer his questions.   
“Hwang Hyunjin,” the lawyer says. “I’d like to go back to Exhibit C.” He looks knowingly at Hyunjin. “Why did your father share these pictures?”  
“Because his coworkers are creeps.”  
“Objection, your honor! Non-responsive answer.”  
“Sustained.”  
“I don’t know,” Hyunjin says.   
“Did you object to these pictures being shared?”  
Hyunjin’s throat feels dry. “I did not.”  
“Why not?”  
“I was scared of what my father would do if I didn’t.”  
“If people had access to these pictures that clearly show signs of physical abuse, why weren’t child protective services informed?”  
“Because… he played it off as me having a pain kink.”  
“Do you have a pain kink?”  
“No.”  
“And who took these pictures?”   
Hyunjin wants the ground to swallow him up. “I did,” he says, voice cracking.  
The lawyer gives him a wicked smile that looks terrifyingly like his father's. “So you took the pictures of yourself?”  
“Yes,” Hyunjin says, finally breaking and letting a tear slide down his cheek.  
“So the defendant did not take these pictures, is that correct?”  
“Objection, your honor. Asked and answered.”  
“Sustained.”  
“Did the defendant ever see these pictures?”  
“No.”  
“And what happened to the money he received in exchange?”  
“He took half and gave me the other half.”  
“So you did this because you were benefiting as well?”  
“Objection: the question is leading.”  
“Overruled.”  
“I didn’t care about the money,” Hyunjin says. “I just thought that if I did it he would stop hitting me.”  
“And did he stop hitting you?”  
“No.”  
“Then why did you keep doing it?”  
Hyunjin wipes his face. It’s humiliating, crying on the witness stand like a child, but he can’t help it as his chest convulses with sobs. “Because I had nothing left to lose.”   
His father’s lawyer turns away. “The defense has no further questions for the witness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that i don't really know how criminal trials work I’m not a lawyer just bear with me here


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of abuse & someone kinda has a panic attack  
> The first half of this chapter is kinda angsty but the second half is wholesome

Seungmin honestly forest goes to trials often. He likes to leave it to the lawyers when it gets to that point in the case, but, for some reason, he feels compelled to come back for every day of the trial.   
“Do you want me to come in with you?” Chan asks.  
Seungmin shakes his head. “Brian-hyung will be there. And Hyunjin and Jeongin.”  
Chan nods. “Stay safe. Stay with Brian.”  
“I will, hyung.”  
Ryujin, the girl from the police station is there. Minho is there too, helping to escort her.  
“Seungminnie,” Minho says. “You’re here. Did Chan not come in?”  
Seungmin shakes his head. “What are you doing?”  
Minho tilts his head towards Ryujin. “She’s a witness. They wanted me to come just to have the experience, and since I’ve been involved a lot with the case already. How about you? I thought you already testified.”  
“I did,” Seungmin says. “I just… I don’t know. I’m worried about Hyunjin and Jeongin.”  
Minho smiles and pats his shoulder. “I have to go. Stay safe.”  
Seungmin nods. “Thanks, hyung. You too.” He moves to sit down by Younghyun, as Chan instructed him to. Hyunjin refuses to look at him.  
“Minnie-hyung!” Jeongin says, running over to him. “You came again! Jinnie-hyung has been really down lately. I think he needs a hug. He misses you.”  
Seungmin smiles. “Okay. Good luck with your testimony today, Jeonginnie.”  
“Thanks, Minnie-hyung.”  
Seungmin gets up and moves next to Hyunjin, on the other side of Younghyun. “Hey,” he says. “Nervous?”  
Hyunjin bites his lip and nods slightly.  
“What’s wrong?” Seungmin asks, resting a gentle hand on Hyunjin’s knee.  
Hyunjin squirms slightly under his touch, and Seungmin takes his hand away. Hyunjin casts a disdainful look at his father’s lawyer. “He just wants to humiliate me.”  
“I mean, he’s trying to make your father seem innocent.”  
Hyunjin crosses his arms. “Next, he’s going to try to blame me for kidnapping Jeongin. I’m already a sex offender in their eyes.”  
“You’re not a sex offender, Hyunjin. You were forced to do it.”  
Hyunjin shrugs. “If my father and his lawyer win, I’m a sex offender, Seungmin. This could go on my permanent record.” He covers his face. “I don’t know what to do.”   
Seungmin hugs the taller boy, holding him close. “They can’t find him innocent when he’s done so many things. He tried to kill you, Hyunjin. He kidnapped Jeongin!”  
Hyunjin opens his mouth to respond, but is cut off by the court being called to order.  
Hwang Hyunsik’s lawyer calls Shin Ryujin as a witness.  
Seungmin scowls. “Now they’re trying to pin the blame on her?” He mutters.  
Hyunjin holds his hand. “Seungmin, I’m scared.”  
“Shin Ryujin,” Hwang Hyunsik’s lawyer says. “Tell us what happened. The day you were arrested.”  
“I’m unemployed,” Ryujin says… “But my sister, Yuna, is sick and we’re starving. She was going to die. So the defendant offered me a job to take the case file when it was transferred because he didn’t understand why he was being investigated. He offered to pay me in advance, so I gave the money to my sister and got on the job, but the guy from the desk at the police station started chasing me, and I got scared, so I shot him in the arm, and then some boy caught me and took me into custody.”  
“What were the exact orders of the job?”  
“To get the case file.”  
“Were you ordered to shoot?”  
“No.”  
“Were you instructed to arm yourself?”  
“No.”  
“Besides you and the defendant, who else knew about this job?”  
“Yuna, Hwang Hyunjin, and…” She looks around the room before her eyes settle on Jeongin. She points. “That boy there.”  
“Do you know who that boy is?”  
“I don’t know his name.”  
“When was the first time you saw him?”  
“At the police station the day I was supposed to take the file.”  
“You mentioned Hwang Hyunjin knew about this?”  
“Yes.”  
“Was he, in any way, an accomplice?”  
“I don’t know the details. I just saw him.”  
“Did you see any evidence that the defendant was abusing or blackmailing him in some way?”  
“No.”  
“At first, you wouldn’t tell who gave you the job. Why?”  
“Because I felt bad,” Ryujin admits. “He seemed honest when he said he didn’t know why authorities were investigating him.”  
“The defense has no further questions for the witness,” Hwang Hyunsik’s lawyer says.  
The judge nods. “Would the offense like to cross-examine the witness?”  
The offense lawyer stands up. “Yes, your honor. May I approach the witness?”  
“You may.”  
“If the first time you saw this boy,” the lawyer starts, pointing to Jeongin. “Was at the police station, then how did you know that he was there to help you?”  
“I didn’t,” Ryujin admits. “There were just lots of people surrounding him, and I was just going to take any diversion I could get.”  
“Were you given orders to keep quiet about who hired you?”  
“Yes.”  
“When you were hired, did you go to the Hwang residence?”   
“Yes.”  
“And you didn’t see this boy, even though he lives there?” The lawyer asks, indicating Jeongin again.”  
“I did not see him.”  
“And why did the defendant hire you instead of anyone else if you were broke and jobless?”  
Ryujin swallows. “I had connections.”  
“What were these connections?”  
“My girlfriend…” Ryujin starts. “She goes by Park Yeji, but her birth name is Hwang Yeji.”  
A small gasp comes from Hyunjin’s mouth.  
Seungmin looks at him. “Hyunjin? What’s wrong? Who’s Yeji?”  
“She’s my sister,” Hyunjin murmurs, eyes fixed intently on Ryujin. “She died when I was six.”  
“She died?” Seungmin repeats.  
“She said,” Ryujin continues. “She said she knew someone who could get me a job so I could save Yuna. So I went. It was only when I got there that she told me it was from her father.”  
“Hwang Yeji,” the lawyer says, “If my research is correct, was reported dead at six years of age due to kidney failure.”  
“She told me she ran away,” Ryujin says. “After the defendant put her mother in a psychiatric ward.”  
Hyunjin stands abruptly. His eyes are wet. “No,” he says. “If she had run away, she would have… she would have taken me with her. She wasn’t there when our mother was taken. She was sick at home because my father couldn’t find a kidney transplant for her, and she died the next day.”  
Seungmin squeezes his hand. “Hyunjin—”  
The judge bangs the gavel. “Order in the court!” He continues when the room is silent.   
Hwang Hyunsik’s lawyer stands up. “Objection, your honor, this is beyond the scope of the direct investigation.”  
“Sustained.”  
Hyunjin lets Seungmin pull him back down into the seat.  
“The offense has no further questions for the witness.”  
The judge nods. “The court will reconvene after a brief recess.”  
Hyunjin’s eyes don’t move from Ryujin. His breathing is heavy.   
“Hyunjin,” Seungmin tries again. “Hyunjin, are you okay?”  
Hyunjin shakes his head and stands up, crossing the room to where Ryujin sits. “Where’s Yeji?” he asks quietly.  
Minho stands up and puts a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Careful,” he says. “She’s dangerous, and you’re still recovering from your head injury.”  
“Hwang Hyunjin,” Ryujin starts. “Yeji would kill that man if she knew everything you’ve been through.”  
“She left me alone,” Hyunjin sobs. “I lost my mother and my sister in the same week. If she cared about me, she would have—”  
“Hyunjinnie,” someone says. A girl stands up. She’s beautiful, with long black hair. There’s a scarf wrapped around her neck, obscuring her nose and mouth, but her eyes are still visible, and they seem to pierce into Hyunjin’s with unparalleled intensity. “I do care about you,” she says. “But you were too scared, too loyal to father, that I thought you would snitch if I told you what I was doing.”  
“Yeji,” Ryujin says. “What are you doing here?”  
Hyunjin takes a step back. “No.”  
Minho looks between the three of them. “What’s going on?”  
“You’re not my sister,” he tells the girl. “Hwang Yeji is dead. Her kidney failed and she died. You’re not her.”  
“Hyunjinnie…”   
“Don’t call me that. I don’t know you.”  
Minho looks between Hyunjin and Yeji. “I’ll have to take you to the police station,” he tells Yeji. “If you are who you say you are, you might have some things to say about this case.”  
“I didn’t come here to testify,” Yeji says. “I came to see my girlfriend and my brother.”  
“Do you not realize what’s at stake?” Hyunjin says. “He kidnapped people! He tried to kill me! He put Ryujin in danger for his own selfish wishes!”  
“Hyunjinnie, I’m sorry, but I don’t want the world to know me as Hwang Yeji. I don’t want to be his daughter. Perhaps I shouldn’t have come here at all. No matter what happened in my absence, I can’t help you. Please respect that.”  
Hyunjin scowls at her. “Stop with the glamor and the eloquence. You just don’t want to admit outright that you only care about yourself!”  
“Hyunjinnie—”  
“I said, don’t call me that, you apathetic, self-centered—” He feels a hand settle gently on his waist from behind.  
“Hyunjin?”  
Hyunjin swallows, but doesn’t turn around. “I’m fine,” he says.  
“You don’t seem fine.”  
Hyunjin turns around. “I’m fine, Seungmin,” he snaps. “Just fucking dandy, okay?”  
Seungmin steps back. “I’m sorry.”  
Hyunjin shakes his head. “I’m not like him,” he mumbles. “I’m not… I won’t do what he says, I just… I want this to end. I can’t take it anymore. I’m tired of it! I’m tired of living when my entire life is letting that monster threatens me into helping him commit crimes.” He looks at Seungmin with wide, scared, teary eyes. “I want to die, Seungminnie. You’ll kill me right?”  
“Hyunjin, stop.”  
“If you really loved me, you would put me out of my misery. Do you love me, Seungmin?”  
Seungmin takes Hyunjin’s shaking hands in his own. “Don’t say that. If you died, I would be lonely and Jeongin would have no one. If you die, you would be letting him win.”  
“He’s going to win anyway! He’s rich; he can afford a good lawyer, and, if that fails, he’ll just pay them off. There’s no point!”  
Seungmin pulls Hyunjin into his arms. “He won’t win.”  
Hwang Hyunjin is broken. Anyone could see that. He’s broken, but Seungmin is the only one willing to try to piece him back together. Hyunjin is like a beautiful porcelain vase that someone smashed on the ground, and Seungmin is trying to put him back together with scotch tape.  
“I’m sorry,” Seungmin says. “But I’m selfish too. You make me happy, so I’m not letting you leave me.” He looks at Yeji. “No one can force you to testify, but, if Hyunjin gets in trouble for things his father did because you were too selfish, I will never forgive you, and I will hope that you forever live with the guilt of knowing that you broke him.”  
“Seungmin,” Hyunjin sobs. “I want to go home.”  
“Where’s home?” Seungmin asks him.   
Hyunjin wipes his eyes. “With my mom.”  
“Then we’ll find her,” Seungmin promises him.

…

“Who are you looking for?” asks the bored woman at the reception desk at the psychiatric ward in the hospital. She looks from Seungmin, to Hyunjin, to Yeji, and back.  
“Hwang Eunseo,” Hyunjin says, shifting his weight from foot to foot.   
“We’ll tell her to come out. Sign in here.” She hands them a clipboard.

Hwang Eunseo is beautiful. Hyunjin and Yeji both have her eyes. When she sees them, she starts to cry before embracing Hyunjin and Yeji, murmuring their names softly.   
“Eomma,” Hyunjin chokes.  
His mother takes his face in her hands, wiping his tears away. “Hyunjin,” she says. “My Hyunjinnie. You grew up to be so handsome. I missed you.” She kisses his cheek brushing her fingers across the mole under his eye. “Don’t cry,” she tells him. “Where’s your father?”  
Hyunjin swallows. “Police custody.”  
Her eyes go wide. “Why? Did he hurt you?” She pushes his bangs to the side to reveal the scar left on his forehead. “Hyunjin, who did this?”  
He shakes his head, so she just holds him swaying gently, pulling away after a few moments.  
“Yeji,” she says. “I was so scared. I never got to see the results of the surgery…”  
“I’m okay,” Yeji promises. “I missed you.”  
“I missed you too.” She looks at Seungmin. “Who’s this.”  
Hyunjin takes Seungmin’s hand. “This is Seungmin. He’s my friend.”  
“He’s your boyfriend,” Yeji corrects. “A blind person could see that.”  
Their mother sniffs. “I feel like I’ve missed so much. It’s nice to meet you, Seungmin. Thank you for taking care of my Hyunjinnie.”  
Hyunjin blushes. “Eomma…”  
Yeji smirks. “Hyunjin is embarrassed.”  
“I’m not!”  
“You two are still always fighting,” their mother says fondly. “Some things never change.” She looks at Hyunjin, her eyes going to the scar on his forehead. “Hyunjin, did that man hurt you?”  
“I’m fine, Eomma,” Hyunjin lies.  
“No,” Seungmin interrupts. “Hyunjin’s not fine. His father is on trial for abusing him and kidnapping me and other terrible things. He just needs a motherly figure right now.”’  
“Hyunjinnie,” is all she says before wrapping her arms tightly around her son. “You’re so strong, so brave. You have so many people who love you, and you'll make it through this. You have your boyfriend and Yeji—”  
“Yeji won't testify,” Hyunjin tells her. “Because she doesn’t care what happens to me.”  
Yeji sighs. “I won’t testify because I don’t have anything to say. I wasn’t there when all of this happened.”  
“Then why did you tell Ryujin to take the job if you didn’t want to help father?”  
“Because she needed money,” Yeji explains. “You wouldn’t understand since you have everything handed to you on a silver platter and you don’t understand that some people are struggling financially.”  
“It hasn’t been easy for me, Yeji! I—”  
“Stop fighting!” Seungmin cries. “You’re on the same side! You’ve both been wronged, but, to fix things, you need to work together.” He looks at Yeji. “Hyunjin can’t do this by himself.”  
“He’s not by himself. He has you and that other kid.”  
“I just want my sister back,” Hyunjin says quietly. “I miss her.”  
Yeji’s face softens. “I miss you too, Hyunjinnie.” She sighs. “I want to help you, I just don’t know if I can.”  
Hyunjin sniffles.   
Yeji closes her eyes. “I’ll do what I can, okay?” 

… 

The next day at court, Yeji comes again with the same scarf obscuring her face.   
They had gone to the police station the day before to scan Yeji’s fingerprints and do a DNA test to prove that she was indeed Hwang Yeji.   
She had met with the lawyer after that, withHyunjin lingering awkwardly beside her, almost as if he thought that if he left her for even a second, she would disappear— vanish into thin air.   
“We probably won’t need you to testify,” the lawyer had told her. “But the DNA test results can be used as evidence that the defendant has lied to the government. I appreciate your cooperation.”  
Nothing too eventful happens in court that day, but Hyunjin still clings to Seungmin’s hand like his life depends on it.   
“Jeonginnie is testifying tomorrow,” Hyunjin says softly once the court is adjourned. “I’m scared for him. He’s a kid.”  
Seungmin presses a gentle kiss to his temple. “It will be okay. Jeongin is a smart kid.”  
Hyunjin wraps his arms around himself. “It’s weird,” he says.  
“What is?” Seungmin asks, confused.  
Hyunjin swallows. “Everyone talks about me behind my back or pushes me around or thinks I’m untouchable. You’re the only one that… It’s like you’re the only one who knows that I’m breakable, and I guess I’m not quite used to it yet.” He takes a breath. “But it’s a good weird,” he clarifies. “You make me feel safe.”  
His outburst makes Seungmin want to cry because why has this gentle, empathetic, beautiful boy had to be put through so much. Instead, he says, “Jisung… he wanted to tell you he was sorry for everything. He wanted to tell you himself, but everything was happening so fast.”  
Hyunjin can only nod.  
“I love you,” Seungmin tells him. He presses his lips to the scar on Hyunjin’s forehead. “You’ve been through so much, and I want you to be happy. I want you to smile more because your smile is beautiful, and I want to make you as flustered as you make me because you’re so cute when you blush, and if you ever get hurt, I want to kiss it better, and I want… I want you to stay with me forever.”  
Hyunjin smiles. “I love you too,” is all he can manage.  
His smile makes Seungmin’s chest warm. “Do you want to sleep over?” Seungmin asks gently.  
Hyunjin gives him a small nod.  
Chan doesn’t ask.

…

“Um,” Hyunjin says as he climbs under the covers of Seungmin’s bed. “I guess you kind of already know this, but sometimes, I have nightmares and I sleep talk… I don’t really…”  
“Do you want me to wake you up if that happens?” Seungmin asks him.  
Hyunjin bites his lip and nods.  
Seungmin wraps his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, pulling him to lie down before kissing his soft lips, holding him close. He shifts his position slightly and their noses bump together, so Seungmin pulls away laughing. “It’s dark and I don’t have my glasses on,” he admits. “I can’t see too well. Sorry.”  
“It’s okay,” Hyunjin says, reconnecting their lips.

Hyunjin doesn’t have nightmares that night. Maybe it’s a coincidence, or maybe it’s the boy next to him, holding him close, that makes him feel warm and protected. He’s not sure, but he’s eager to stay and find out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of abuse

”Hyunjin,” Seungmin says as he shakes the taller boy awake the next morning.  
Hyunjin’s eyes flutter open, but his face wears a groggy expression, and his hair is messy from sleep. He looks so confused as he looks around, and it’s too cute for Seungmin to handle this early in the morning. “Mm,” Hyunjin says, rolling over. “Minnie, let me sleep.”  
“We need to get to the courthouse,” Seungmin reminds him…  
Hyunjin blinks awake, swearing under his breath. “What time is it?”  
“Eight thirty.”  
“Minnie,” he whines. “You should have woken me up sooner. I have to take a shower and— oh! I need to tell Changbin to feed Kkami for me—”  
“Hyunjin,” Seungmin says. “It’s fine. I know you’re worried about Jeongin, but we’ll make it in time. I promise.”  
Hyunjin goes into the bathroom and looks at his reflection in the mirror. “I look disgusting,” he says.  
“You look beautiful,” Seungmin assures him.   
Hyunjin pouts. “You’re cute, Seungminnie. You’re too cute. You make it impossible to be mad at you.”  
Seungmin grins, blush dusting his cheeks because the most beautiful boy in the world called him cute, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it.   
“But,” Seungmin says. “Yesterday… you had a panic attack, Hyunjin, and I don’t want that to happen again. I’m worried about you.”  
“Hold my hand, then?” Hyunjin asks.   
Hyunjin holds his hand on the way to the courthouse even though Seungmin knows his palms are sweaty from nervousness, partly about the trial, and partly because Hyunjin just makes him flustered.   
His hands only sweat more when he sits in the courtroom, nervously waiting for someone to call Jeongin’s name, to bring him up to the witness stand.   
“Please state your name.”  
“Yang Jeongin,” Jeongin says.  
“How old are you?”  
“Sixteen,” Jeongin answers.  
“Where were you living as of two weeks ago?” The lawyer asks, hands clasped professionally behind him.  
“The Hwang residence.”  
What happened the night your parents died?”  
Jeongin looks nervous. “Hwang Hyunsik came to my house. He told me that bad people were after me and that I had to leave, so he said to meet him at the bus station down the street while he talked to my parents, but then I smelled smoke and saw my house was on fire, but when Mr. Hwang met me at the bus station, he said it was too late, that my parents were gone, so he took me to his house and I met Hyunjin-hyung, and he gave me clothes and hugged me and told me he was sorry for what happened, that he could understand because his mom was gone too, so I thought that it wasn’t so bad there, and they were protecting me, so it didn’t occur to me that it was technically kidnapping.”  
“Before that, did the defendant visit your house a lot?”  
“Yes. He was friends with my parents. They always talked, but I don’t know what they were talking about because they wouldn’t let me in the same room.”  
“Aside from the defendant’s claims, did you have any reason to believe that there truly were people after you?”  
“No.”  
“Did you ever want to leave the Hwang residence?”  
“Yes,” Jeongin nods, his eyes drifting over to look at Hyunjin.  
“Why?”  
“Because I saw him hit Hyunjin-hyung. But Hyunjin-hyung is so nice and sweet; he would never do something bad! So I got scared he would hit me too.”  
“Did you ever try to leave?”  
“Yes.”  
“And what happened?”  
“I was ten and Hyunjin-hyung was twelve, so six years ago. I went into Hyunjin-hyung’s room, and he was crying, so I asked him what was wrong, but he wouldn’t tell me, so I told him that I knew his dad would hit him, so he showed me his back, and…” Jeongin visibly shudders at the memory. “It was the most horrible thing I’d ever seen, so I asked him what happened, and he said that Mr. Hwang hit him with a belt, but with the side with the buckle, so he was bruised and bleeding and— oh, it was awful, so I told him I’d help him escape, but Mr. Hwang caught us, and he pushed Hyunjin-hyung down the stairs and said that he would do the same to me if I ever tried to escape again, and he said that, if I went outside, the bad people would catch me and kill me. He uses Hyunjin-hyung as some sort of weird voodoo doll or something. When he hurts hyung, it hurts me too.” He presses a hand to his chest. “It hurts here.”  
“Did the defendant ever physically hurt you?”  
“Yes,” Jeongin says.  
“How?”  
“Whenever I would try to help Hyunjin-hyung, he would slap me and say that hyung deserved whatever he got, so I wouldn't interfere.”  
“In this case, we have heard frequent mentions of the basement of the Hwang residence. Are you familiar with it?”  
“Yes.”  
“Were you ever locked in the basement?”  
“Yes.”   
“When?”  
Jeongin shifts in his seat. “Whenever Mr. Hwang or Hyunjin-hyung had guests.”  
“Did you have any means of escape?”  
“No.”  
“Were you in charge of the defendants tax forms?”  
“Yes.”  
“Did you lie on the forms on purpose?”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“It was the only way I could call for help. I used to throw paper airplanes with letters on them out of the window, but the property was so large that no one would get them.”  
“Did you worry that you would get in trouble for it?”  
“Yes, but it was a sacrifice I was willing to make.”   
“And what happened the night of the banquet?”  
“I was in a room upstairs because the basement door isn’t locked from the outside, only from the inside, so anyone could get in there if they wanted. So I was in the room upstairs, and this boy came through the window and at first I thought he was one of the bad people Mr. Hwang was talking about, but he said his name was Seungmin and he worked in law enforcement and he was there to help me. But the window opening sent a security alert, so Mr. Hwang came in and Hyunjin-hyung tried to stop him, but he knocked hyung out and told Seungmin-hyung that he’d shoot Hyunjin if we tried to escape. And then he threw Seungmin-hyung in the basement and took Hyunjin down there a while later, and I don’t know what happened after that, because Mr. Hwang left me in the room upstairs.”  
“Were you ever concerned that anyone’s life was in danger?”  
“Yes.”  
“Hwang Hyunjin’s life?”  
“Yes.”  
“Kim Seungmin’s life?”  
“Yes.”  
“Your own life?”  
“Yes.”  
“The offense has no further questions for the witness.”  
The judge nods, looking at Jeongin with pity in his eyes.  
Seungmin watches intently as the offense lawyer holds a piece of paper in his hands, asks that it be marked for identification, used as evidence.  
“This bank statement,” the lawyer starts. “Shows that the defendant transferred large amounts of money to the parents of Yang Jeongin on ten different occasions, every Sunday for ten weeks before the Sunday of the murder. This indicates that Hwang Hyunsik was either bribing them to do something or owed them money, introducing possible motivation for murder.”  
The judge nods before the trial moves on to the cross-examination.  
Hyunjin squeezes Seungmin’s hand when his father’s lawyer approaches Jeongin.  
“Yang Jeongin,” he says. “While you were in the Hwang estate, did you have access to technology?”  
“Yes.”  
“So you could have sent for help any time you wanted?”  
“That’s… not without being caught.”   
“So you didn’t call the police… because you were scared? Seems ironic.”  
Jeongin shakes his head. “I saw things… things that I never wanted to see that still stick in my head after years. I just had to hold out hope and wait, so don’t you dare call me a coward.”  
Hwang Hyunsik’s lawyer only gives a nonchalant shrug. “No further questions.”  
“I hate that man,” Hyunjin mutters.   
“I know,” Seungmin says. “Me too.”  
He tries to relax more after that because Jeongin is okay and he’s finally getting used to the feeling of Hyunjin leaning against his side. But he startles again when the next witness is called.   
“The defense calls Hwang Hyunsik as a witness.”   
Hwang Hyunsik’s presence is overwhelming, so much that Hyunjin feels uncomfortable just looking at him.   
“Please state your name, address, and occupation for the record.”  
“Hwang Hyunsik, ****** *********** **, and I’m the CEO and founder of Hwang Enterprises.”  
“Hwang Hyunsik,” the lawyer starts when the judge nods to him. “When did you first see Yang Jeongin?”  
“Fifteen years ago, and his first birthday party.”  
“Were you close with the Yang family?”  
“Yes. Jeongin’s father was my good friend from university.”  
“Why were you transferring money to the Yangs?”  
“Jeongin’s late father lent me money to help get my business started when we were fresh out of school, so I was paying it back.”  
“Why did you go to the house the day of the fire?”  
“To see my old friends.”  
“Were you aware of any plot to burn the house down?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then who started the fire?”  
Hwang Hyunsik looks around before his gaze settles on Hyunjin, his face wearing a triumphant smirk. “Hwang Hyunjin did.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a shit ton of backstory  
> TW: abuse, kidnapping

Hyunjin’s expression is unreadable when Seungmin looks at him.  
“Hwang Hyunjin was ten at the time of the accident. Why would a ten year old murder two people?”  
“He was talking about Jeongin, so I said he could have Jeongin if he got rid of the parents. It was a joke. I didn’t think he’d do it, but that kid is a psychopath, and now he’s got everyone wrapped around his little finger!”  
Hyunjin stiffens in his seat. “That’s not what happened,” he murmurs softly, but Seungmin can’t tell who it’s meant to be directed towards. “I didn’t even know Jeonginnie then.”  
Hwang Hyunsik continues. “No one would ever suspect him because he’s a boy, but he’s a murderer!”  
“Then why didn’t you turn him in?”  
“Because no one would believe me. He looks so innocent, but he’s evil. That’s why I tried to discipline him, and I thought it was working, but then he locked that Seungmin boy in the house and tried to paint me as the bad guy so the kid would fall in love with him, and I realized that he hasn’t changed at all. He should be locked up.”  
“No,” Hyunjin says, too quietly for anyone but Seungmin to hear. “Stop it. I was trying to save them, I—”  
“Hyunjin,” Seungmin says. “It’s okay. They’ll know he’s lying.”  
“But I did lock you in the house!” Hyunjin cries. “It would be lying to say that I didn’t. That’s the thing. My father doesn’t lie, he just twists the truth.”  
Seungmin doesn’t want to ask if that means that Hyunjin really did kill Jeongin’s parents.  
“We can’t beat him, Minnie. Not even with Yeji on our side.” He pulls his hand out of Seungmin’s and folds them in his lap. “Seungmin,” he starts. “No matter what happens, please don’t doubt that I love you and I want you to be happy. And, if I get in trouble, please take care of Jeonginnie.”  
“I’ll die before I’ll let you get in trouble for a crime you didn’t commit,” Seungmin promises. He can barely listen to the rest of the examination, his mind preoccupied worrying about what will happen to Hyunjin. Does Hyunjin blame himself for what happened? Does Hyunjin think he’ll be charged for criminal offense? Is Hyunjin guilty? Seungmin hates himself for considering the last one.   
He can’t seem to move as the court recalls Hyunjin as a witness. He wants to reach out and hold Hyunjin’s hand, to pull him back and kiss him and tell him things are going to be okay, but he can’t.  
He feels cold as Hyunjin stands and goes to the witness stand, and his hand feels empty.

…

Hyunjin lies awake in bed. It’s a Saturday night, so he can’t sleep because he wants the weekend to last as long as possible. He can’t hear any noise from downstairs, so he climbs out of bed and opens the door to his room, padding quietly towards the stairs. If Mrs. Kim, the maid, catches him, he can just tell her he has a headache.  
When he reaches the bottom of the marble staircase, he hears voices coming from the kitchen, and he knows he shouldn’t listen, but the late-night adrenaline is making him feel more brave than usual, so he presses himself against the wall, straining to make out the voices from inside.  
“You’re going to visit the Yangs tomorrow, sir?” Mrs. Kim asks.  
“Indeed. Little do they know that they should savor their last night while they can. Take baby Jeonginnie out for some ice cream as a treat.”  
“Why can’t you just pay back the money you owe him?”  
“He doesn’t deserve it; not when he had a fortune and wasted it on his gambling addiction so he’s twenty million won in debt. Besides, I still owe him one hundred million won, he dies, and bot our debts die with him. It’s a win for everyone.”  
Hyunjin can’t breathe. He’s not sure if he’s misinterpreting this, or if his father is really planning to kill someone.   
Hyunjin doesn’t remember the Yangs too well, but he knows he’s met them before. He remembers them coming to his house, patting his head and asking his name, telling his father, “Hyunsik, you raised such a beautiful boy.” His father was never like this before. He was never mean or cruel until he left Hyunjin’s mother in the hospital and Yeji died. He had yelled, but Hyunjin remembers the feeling of the bruises on his wrists from when his father dragged him from the hospital and screamed ‘hwang hyunjin, get in the fucking car or else I’ll run you over’, and he thinks that hurt worse than the time he fell off his bike and skinned his knee.  
“I just feel bad for poor Jeongin,” Mrs. Kim says. “He’s only what, eight? He’s too young to die just because his parents did something wrong.”  
“We can’t have him blabbing. Besides, I can’t take care of another child. That devil Hyunjin gives me enough trouble, and I hardly even see him.”  
Hyunjin swallows before pushing open the door. “Mrs. Kim,” he says. “My head hurts.”  
They both turn to look at him, and, in his father’s eyes, Hyunjin sees a mixture of horror and fury. Hyunjin can’t even breathe before he’s pushed against the wall, his father’s strong hands wrapped around his throat.   
“How much did you hear?” His father growls.  
Hyunjin gasps for breath. “You wouldn’t kill someone, right?” Hyunjin asks. “Please say it’s a lie.”  
“I’m not killing anyone. I’m just putting some miserable little cockroaches out of their misery.”  
“You can’t kill the kid,” Hyunjin says. “He’s not even my age.”  
“And you’ve proved that you’re quite good at sneaking around and eavesdropping, so maybe I should set that house on fire, and throw you in there do die with them.”  
“Don’t…” Hyunjin says. “Please don’t kill Jeongin.”  
Hwang Hyunsik tilts his head. “Hyunjin, I’ll make a deal with you, because I think we both have something to gain. I will spare Jeongin,” he starts. “If you kill the parents.”  
Hyunjin feels like throwing up. His gaze turns to Mrs. Kim. “You’re going to help him get away with murder?” He asks.  
Mrs. Kim had always been the sweetest woman Hyunjin knew. She would bake him cookies when he was sad, she would play dolls with Yeji and help them with their homework, tuck them into bed. She was the only hope Hyunjin had left when his mother was taken away, but now…  
“Fine,” Hyunjin says. “I’ll accept your deal.”

Hyunjin is shaking. He’s sitting on the roof of an unfamiliar house with a container of gasoline and a box of matches. He doesn’t want to do this. He’s not sure if he’s killing people or saving them. His chest is heaving and tears are streaming down his cheeks as he manages to stand and make his way over to the chimney. He empties the tub of gasoline before picking up the matchbox. His hands are shaking so badly that it takes him six tries to strike the match so that it lights, but, when he does, the flame scares him into dropping it. He regrets it immediately, regrets his stupid fear of fire that made him drop the match. He runs to get off the roof. The house is only one story, so the jump isn’t too far, but, even though Hyunjin lands on the soft grass of the lawn, his ankle twists underneath him and he yelps. He’s by the back door, so he manages to get up and limp over to it, relieved when it’s unlocked and he manages to get it open. He sees his father at the front door, ushering Jeongin outside, making good on his promise, not seeming to notice Hyunjin. He goes further inside one his father shuts the door behind him and Jeongin, flinging open every door he can find until he comes across a man and a woman holding tightly to each other. They both turn to look at him when the door opens.  
“Hyunjinnie? What are you doing here. It’s not safe.”  
“My dad wants to kill you!” Hyunjin cries. “You need to get out!” Everything is burning around them. “Please!” He’s screaming desperately because he doesn’t want them to die, he doesn’t want to be a murderer.  
“Where’s our Jeonginnie?’ Mrs. Yang asks. “Is Jeonginnie okay?”  
Hyunjin nods. “You guys need to be there for him!”  
“Hyunjin!” A voice from behind him says.  
Hyunjin turns. “Sir…?”  
He receives a hard slap across the face.   
“What are you doing in here? I told you to get out as soon as you could.” He looks at the Yangs, then back to Hyunjin. “Were you trying to… help them?”  
Hyunjin gulps.  
Hwang Hyunsik shoves him back into the room. “I suppose you can die with them then.” He shoves Hyunjin back and Hyunjin, off-balance with his hurt ankle, falls to the floor and can only watch as his father shuts the door to the room.   
“Hyunjin!” Mrs. Yang says. “Are you alright? We’ll get you out of here.” She gets up to open the door, but, when she does, the hallway is already filled with flames. She shakes her head at the sight. She turns around and picks Hyunjin up. “Save yourself,” she says. There’s a window on the wall, but it’s too small for any grown person to fit through. She looks at Hyunjin. “You can live,” she says. “Don’t worry about us. I’ve had a good life.”  
“We’re okay just knowing our Jeongin is safe,” Jeongin’s dad puts in, standing to help his wife carry Hyunjin.  
“No!” Hyunjin says. “I can’t leave you.”  
“You need to,” Mrs. Yangs tells him, lifting him towards the window. “We need someone to take care of Jeonginnie. Can you do that for us Hyunjinnie?”   
Hyunjin gives a shaky nod. “I’ll never let him get hurt. I promise.”  
She smiles. “Good.” She hands him a bag. “We were going to use this to pay back debts, but I suppose we don’t need it anymore.” She presses the beg to his chest before letting him go.  
Hyunjin tumbles to the ground, looking up. He’s in the front on the house, watching the flames envelop it. He doesn’t know what to do. His father just tried to kill him but his father has Jeongin, and he promised he would protect Jeongin. He clutches the bag to his chest, looking inside before covering his mouth with his hand. He pushes himself up to stand, and he feels so small as a ten year old boy with a sprained ankle standing in front of a burning house carrying a bag with twenty million won.

“You’re still alive?” Is the first thing Hwang Hyunsik says when. Hyunjin shows up at the doorstep, his face and clothes smudges with dirt, his cheeks streaked with tears. “You’re like a goddamn cockroach.” He opens the door. “Go to your room and I’ll send Mrs. Kim to help you clean up, but we’ll have a talk later.”  
Hyunjin nods, scurrying up the stairs to his room, falling down on his bed and sobbing. His body hasn’t stopped shaking. He pushes the bag under his bed before curling up and pulling the blankets over his head.  
He hears the door open, then feels a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Hyunjin?”  
Hyunjin sits up and glares at Mrs. Kim. “You’re evil,” he tells her.  
She bites her lip. “Hyunjin, I’m so sorry. I tried to tell him not to.”  
“He tried to kill me!” Hyunjin sobs. “He left me in the house!”  
She strokes his back. “You know I can’t do anything.”  
“Don’t touch me!” He snaps. “Where’s Jeongin?”  
“Downstairs with your father. Let’s clean up your pretty face, yeah?”  
Hyunjin sniffles. “What if he tries to kill me again?”  
She strokes his hair. “You’re one of two people I won’t let him touch. I’d die before I’d let you die, Hyunjin.”  
Hyunjin pulls his knees up to his chest. “Did he kill Yeji? Because her surgery cost too much money?”  
Mrs. Kim shakes her head. “Yeji had medical problems that no one could control. I miss her too.” She wipes a tear from his face. “Can you stand?”  
He shakes his head. “I hurt my ankle.”  
“Aw, honey,” she says. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.”

She draws him a bath and brings him clean clothes, scrubbing the dirt from his face. “I hope he’s not too hard on you,” she says when she leaves his room.  
Hyunjin doesn’t respond.  
Not two minutes after she leaves, the door opens and Hyunjin’s father enters.  
Hwang Hyunsik pulls up a chair to sit beside Hyunjin’s bed. “Hyunjin,” he says. “What have you done?”  
Hyunjin tenses. “I disobeyed you.”  
Hwang Hyunsik lets out a laugh. “That’s the least of it. You’re ten years old, Hyunjin, and you’re a murderer.”   
Hyunjin can’t breathe. He opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.”  
“You’ve done wrong, would you agree?” He looks at Hyunjin, who still can't speak. “You’re a sinner, Hyunjin.”  
Hyunjin manages a nod.   
“Say it!” Hwang Hyunsik spits.   
“I’m a sinner,” Hyunjin whispers. “I’m a murderer.”  
“Good.” He lights a cigarette. “Now, don’t you think you deserve to be punished for your crimes?”  
Hyunjin manages a small ‘Yes, Sir.’ Before he can breathe again, there’s a cloth being shoved onto his face, and feels himself being pushed down and held in place. He tries to speak, but suddenly there’s water being poured over the cloth, making it impossible for him to breathe. It feels like he’s being held underwater, drowning, and his mind can’t think of anything but ‘oh my god, I’m going to die.’   
He feels like he’s about to pass out when the cloth is removed from his face.   
His father is wearing the same sadistic smile.   
“Please, stop,” Hyunjin begs.   
“But you deserve this. You admitted that yourself.” Takes a drag from his cigarette and blows out a puff of smoke before bringing tapping the cigarette, letting the ash fall on Hyunjin’s hand.   
Hyunjin bites his lip. “It hurts, sir.”  
“Good.” He brings the cigarette down, pressing the burning tip against Hyunjin’s forearm.   
Hyunjin screams in agony. “Stop! Please, stop!” He writhes underneath his father’s grasp. “Get it off!”  
“How does it feel being burned? Now you know how poor Jeongin’s parents felt.” He takes the cigarette away and Hyujin gasps.   
“Please, sir, no more.”  
“Quiet.”  
He turns Hyunjin onto his back, shoving his face into the mattress to muffle his screams.  
After what seems like an eternity of anxious anticipation, Hyunjin feels an object being pressed between his shoulder blades. The object is scorching hot, but it’s not a cigarette this time.  
Hyunjin screams again. “Stop! Please stop!”  
The object is pulled away, but Hyunjin can feel the burn against his skin. His father rolls him over so he can look him in the eye.   
He holds up the object and Hyunjin recognizes it as a wax seal, but the imprint is glowing a dark red. “This,” he tells Hyunjin. “Is the Hanja for ‘Hwang’. Just a simple reminder that no matter what you do, no matter where you go, you’ll never escape me.”  
Hyunjin lets out a pathetic whimper. He squeezes his eyes shut tight, and his forehead is shining with sweat. He doesn’t process his father leave the room, nor does he notice someone else enter.  
“Are you alright?” A small voice asks.  
Hyunjin manages to sit up. “Yeah, I’m okay,” he lies.  
The boy who had spoken earlier shifts his weight from foot to foot. “I’m Jeongin.”  
Hyunjin gives him a small smile. “I’m Hyunjin.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this far and for 1k hits i love you all so much <3  
> TW: suicidal ideation, mentions of abuse

“Hwang Hyunjin,” Hwang Hyunsik’s lawyer starts. “The defendant claims that you are the one who started the fire in the Yang residence. Is this true?”  
Hyunjin bites his lip. “Yes.”  
“You claimed in your earlier testimony that you knew nothing about the plot involving the Yang’s.”  
Hyunjin feels his hands shaking, but he can’t say a word.  
“Why did you do it?”  
“My father told me too. I overheard him talking, and he said he would kill all of them, but when he saw that I overheard, he needed some way to ensure that I wouldn’t tell, so he said he would save Jeongin if I started the fire.” He needs to get out of here. He needs Seungmin to hold his hand and stroke his hair and comfort him.  
“So you did?”  
“Yes. But I regretted it the moment I dropped the match! I… I tried to go in to save them, but he found me and tried to kill me. I sprained my ankle and I couldn’t walk, and he shut me in the house while it was burning.”  
“Who’s ‘he’?”  
“My father.”  
“So how did you get out?”  
“There was a window?”  
“And why couldn’t Yang Jeongin’s parents use that same window to escape?”  
“It was a small window.”  
“And what did you do after that?”  
“I…” Hyunjin starts. “I felt terrible. I thought about… no, I wanted… I wanted to go back in there and let myself burn so that he couldn’t force me to do anything else.” Hyunjin’s throat feels dry because he’s never told anyone that before. Not his father, not Jeongin, not Seungmin.  
“Then why didn’t you?” His father’s lawyer sneers, and the way he’s looking at Hyunjin makes him want to sink into the ground.  
“I promised Jeongin’s parents that I would take care of him.”  
“You mentioned having some… suicidal ideations. This would imply you having some type of mental illness. Have you ever been diagnosed with anything?”  
Hyunjin shakes his head. “I’ve never been to a psychiatrist, but I… I’m scared of fire.” He finds himself blushing because there’s no privacy here, he has to tell them everything, things he’s been keeping to himself for years.  
“And this fear developed after the incident?”  
“Yes.”  
“And there’s a history of mental health problems in your family, yes? Your mother—”  
“No,” Hyunjin says. “My mother didn’t have a mental illness. My dad locked her up there so she couldn’t divorce him.”  
“She has a diagnosis—”  
“It’s fake!” Hyunjin cries. “He lies and he gets people to believe him because he’s rich and successful! Or he just pays them off.’  
“Calm down,” the lawyer says, staring at him condescendingly. “You’re acting like a crazy person.”  
Seungmin stands up where he sits in the audience. “How dare you tell him to calm down? He has trauma, and you’re hurting him!”  
Younghyun reaches out to pull Seungmin back into his seat. “You can’t help him,” Younghyun hisses. “You should know better than to speak out of turn.”  
“Can’t you see what he’s doing to Hyunjin?”  
“He’s a lawyer, he’s doing what he has to. Now shut up.”  
Hwang Hyunsik’s lawyer continues. “And you locked Kim Seungmin in your house.”  
“Yes. But I was forced to do that too! I was trying to help him!”  
“How was locking him up helping him?”  
“My dad knew someone was spying on me, and he told me to find them, but when I found Seungmin at the party, I broke and tried to hide him from my father, but when I was leaving the room, my father made me lock the door, and if I said no, it would have been suspicious.”  
“But you’re in a relationship with him now?”  
“Yes.”  
“And can you say for sure that locking him in your house had nothing to do with your romantic feelings for him?”  
“Yes!” Hyunjin says. “I wouldn’t hurt Seungminnie, I would never—”  
The lawyer cuts him off. “No further questions.”  
“I thought I was doing the right thing,” Hyunjin murmurs to no one. “I thought I was saving them.” He gets up to return to his original seat, but he can’t manage to look Seungmin in the eyes.   
“Hyunjin, you didn’t do anything wrong,” the shorter boy tries to tell him, but Hyunjin can’t find it in himself to respond.   
The court starts to recall other witnesses, and, when they say, “Kim Seungmin,” Hyunjin feels the urge to take Seungmin’s hand and hold him back.   
“Minnie,” he says quietly. “I never wanted this.”  
“Hyunjin, look at me,” Seungmin says.   
Hyunjin does and is surprised to see Seungmin smile at him.   
“I know,” Seungmin says. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
Everything goes smoothly after that, Seungmin answers all their questions, then the court recalls Hwang Hyunsik, which doesn’t get them very far, since he just denies everything.   
“Did you try to trap Hyunjin in the burning house?”  
“No.”  
“What do you know about the vials of blood in the basement?”  
“Nothing.”  
“How did Hyunjin get the burn scars on his arm?”  
“I don’t know.”

And then it’s over. 

The jury goes back to discuss the verdict while Hyunjin waits anxiously in his seat because if they don’t find Hwang Hyunsik guilty, that means they think he’s guilty.   
It feels like an eternity before the jury comes back out.   
“Gentlemen of the jury, have you agreed on a verdict?”  
“We have.”  
Hwang Hyunsik stands as the judge starts to read off the accusations.   
“Is the defendant guilty or not guilty of tax fraud?”  
“Guilty.”  
“Guilty or not guilty of child pornography?”  
“Not guilty.”  
“Guilty or not guilty of child abuse?”  
“Not guilty.”  
“The kidnapping of Yang Jeongin?”  
“Not guilty.”  
“The kidnapping of Kim Seungmin?”  
“Not guilty.”  
“Attempted murder of Hwang Hyunjin on multiple accounts?”  
“Not guilty.”  
“Murder in the first degree?”  
“Not guilty.”

Hyunjin can only sit there feeling numb. He can’t move. How could they possibly find him innocent when Hyunjin has scars to prove what he’s been through? Who else would have burned the hanja for Hwang onto his back? They ignored Jeongin’s testimony? They ignored Seungmin’s? They’re going to let this man get away with kidnapping and murder? He’s getting away with only a small fine for tax fraud?

The judge clears his throat. “Yang Jeongin will be placed under government protection until further advancement in the case. Hwang Hyunjin will move back to stay with his legal guardian. The court is adjourned.”  
Hyunjin doesn’t even realize he’s crying until Seungmin’s hand is on his cheek.   
“Hyunjin—”  
Hyunjin stands. “I need a second, sorry. I don’t want to go back there.”  
“Maybe it will get better?” Seungmin suggests.   
“They think I’m a murderer, Seungmin. They think I kidnapped you like some obsessed stalker.”   
“I love you,” Seungmin says. “You can tell me everything.”  
Hyunjin nods, and Seungmin pulls him in for a tight embrace.   
“Hyunjinnie…”   
“It’s not your fault,” Hyunjin tells him. “Besides, I’ll live. Hopefully.” He gives Seungmin a quick kiss. “I’ll see you at school. And, if he hurts me again, at least I have you to kiss it better.”  
Seungmin grimaces. “As much as I like kissing you, I don’t want to think about you getting hurt again.”  
“You’ll tell me if anything happens, right?”  
“Yeah,” Hyunjin says. “But don’t worry too much, Minnie. I would hate to cause wrinkles on such a cute face.”  
Seungmin hugs him tighter. “Stop joking, this is serious.”  
“Okay,” Hyunjin says. “I should go.” He bites his lip. “I love you, Minnie. I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.”

Seungmin is all Hyunjin can think about on the car ride back to his father’s house. He wishes we were back in Seungmin and Chan’s apartment, back in Seungmin’s arms, where his chest is filled with warmth and security instead of the sinking feeling that he’s going to die. He gets a text n his phone.  
Jisung: hey  
Jisung: seungmin told me about the trial  
Jisung: I’m so sorry i never should have tried to blame you  
Jisung is typing…  
Hyunjin blocks the number.

He cries himself to sleep that night, the words his father had sent him to his room with echoing in his head.   
‘I’ll deal with you tomorrow.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be around 4 more chapters or so i just havent changed it in the overview because i havent written them so I’m not sure yet


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ive been lazy recently but I finally finished this chapter  
> TW: attempted assault, violence but it’s not very graphic

That night, Hyunjin dreams that he’s back in the basement. Seungmin is there, holding him close, stroking his hair as Hyunjin cries into his shoulder.   
“It will be okay,” dream Seungmin whispers. “I’ll never leave you behind.”  
Hyunjin jolts awake, his brow glistening with sweat and his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He sits up.   
You’ll survive, he tells himself. You can’t always wait for Seungmin to save you. He runs a hand through his hair standing up and staring down the stairs to get himself a glass of water, just to calm his head. The lights are on downstairs, much to Hyunjin’s surprise because it’s three in the morning according to his phone.   
He feels a strange sense of déjà vu as he inches towards the kitchen— it reminds him of the day he found out about his father’s plot to kill the Yang’s.   
“...you did a good job,” Hwang Hyunsik says.   
“It is just that: my job,” says the other person. “Speaking of, my price?”  
“Ah, yes. How could I have forgotten?”  
The kitchen door creaks open and two men emerge.   
Hyunjin stares at them in horror.   
“Ah, Hyunjin,” his father says, his thin lips curling into a sickeningly sinister smile. “I would get mad at you for sneaking around, but you’re just on time.”   
Hyunjin fumbles with his phone, pressing the record button before slipping it into his pocket.   
If his father knows what he’s doing, he doesn’t seem to care. “I’m sure you’re familiar with my lawyer, Mr. Park.”  
Hyunjin does not bow to greet him like he normally would. His mind is overwhelmed just thinking of all the things that man has done.   
“Hyunjin you’re being rude,” his father says.   
Hyunjin stares at Mr. Park. “How did you do it?” he asks. “And why? You must have known he was guilty, yet look what you’ve done. And for what? Money?”  
“Your small teenage brain couldn’t even begin to comprehend the sum he paid me, being the spoiled little brat that you are. And, naturally, I used some of that to bribe the jury, as he offered me another little reward if they found him innocent.”  
Hyunjin has been through too much to not know what’s coming next. “Stay away from me,” he says, trying to keep his voice firm. “I’ll call the police.”  
“You wouldn’t dare,” his father tells him. “Besides, the police haven’t helped you in the past, and they won’t start now.”  
Mr. Park takes a step forward.   
Hyunjin reaches for his phone, but making a call means stopping the recording, and he—  
“Stay the fuck away from my brother,” a female voice says.   
“Yeji?” Hyunjin says, but it comes out as barely more than a whisper.   
Hwang Hyunsik sighs. “I’m not going to question how you got in here.” He grabs his daughter’s wrist, looking at Mr. Park. “You can have her instead. I’ll deal with Hyunjin.”  
Hyunjin swallows as his father leans close to his ear.   
“I can’t believe you still have the nerve to defy me, you little whore.”  
Hyunjin steps back. “Don’t touch me,” he says. “And don’t touch Yeji.” He throws a punch at his father’s face, but his father catches his fist, twisting Hyunjin’s arm and throwing him to the floor.   
Hyunjin screams in agony. His arm is surely broken, and he yelps pathetically again when his father kicks him in the ribs. He looks over at Yeji.   
She knees the lawyer in the crotch, but he doesn’t let go of her wrist.   
Yeji’s eyes are wide and panicked, and that sparks something in Hyunjin. Yeji is his sister. He lost her once and he decides in that moment that he won’t let her get hurt again. He uses the last of his strength to push himself to his feet, ignoring the pain in his ribs and arm as he throws himself towards Mr. Park and Yeji, knocking both of them to the floor. He manages to grab the phone from Mr. Park’s pocket before dialing the police. As soon as someone answers, he talks into the phone.   
“Please help, there’s no time. There’s a man in my house, and he tried to assault me and my sister, I can’t hold him off for long!” He yelps as the lawyer’s fist connects with his jaw.   
“Put the phone down, you whore!”  
“Can I have your name and address?” The operator asks into the phone.   
“Hwang Hyunjin. I’m at ****** *********** **. Please, I can't let him hurt Yeji, and I’m not strong enough.”  
“The police will be there soon.”  
The phone is ripped out of Hyunjin’s hand, and Hyunjin feels himself being torn away from Yeji and Mr. Park and thrown back against the cold, hard tile.   
“Hyunjinnie!” Yeji screams. “Father, I was the one that stopped you, so don’t take it out on him. If you hurt him any more, he could die!”  
“He deserves it. He’s brought me nothing but trouble when I raised him, fed him, clothed him. He needs to learn to show respect.”  
“Hyunjinnie,” Yeji says again, straining to help her brother, but Mr. Park holds her back.   
“Hyunjin,” Hwang Hyunsik interrupts. “When the police come, you will tell them that it was a mistake, and then I’ll let you off the hook. And, if you don’t want to…. well, I can think of at least a hundred ways to shut you up for good.”  
Hyunjin bites his lip. “I understand, sir.”  
The doorbell from the front gate buzzes, and Hwang Hyunsik crosses to the door to receive the message.   
A crackly but familiar voice says. “Hello, this is the police. There’s been reported assault at this address, will you let us in?”  
Hyunjin recognizes the voice as Minho’s and figures they must have wanted to send someone he was familiar with to make him more comfortable. Hyunjin stands, carefully cradling his injured arm as Yeji helps to support his weight.   
The front door opens a minute later. Minho and two men Hyunjin hasn’t seen before stand in the doorway.   
The tall, muscular policeman next to Minho steps inside. “What is going on here?” He asks.   
“Ah,” Hwang Hyunsik starts. “I invited a friend over, but it was so late that my son heard him and thought he was an intruder. It’s all a big misunderstanding officer. Sorry for wasting your time.”  
The officer looks skeptical. “What’s wrong with his arm?” He nods to Hyunjin.   
“He was so scared at the thought of an intruder that he fell down the stairs by accident. He’s afraid it’s broken, so I was just going to take him to the hospital.”  
Minho steps forward. “Hyunjin, is that what happened?”  
Hyunjin takes a deep breath before managing a small, “No.”  
His father whips around to face him.   
“That man is his lawyer,” Hyunjin continues. “Because they won the trial, my father gave him permission to… to rape me, essentially. But Yeji tried to stop it, and it escalated.”  
The tall officer nods. “We’ll need all of you to come to the police station for questioning.” He looks to his coworkers. “Minho, take care of the kids. We’ll handle the rest.”  
Minho nods, taking Hyunjin’s hand and leading him from the house.   
Hyunjin is crying, and he hates that he’s the only one because Yeji has always been so strong and fearless Hyunjin feel like a failure in comparison.   
“I’ll call Seungmin,” Minho tells him.   
“But it’s late,” Hyunjin points out.   
“He’ll be angry if I don’t,” Minho tells him. “He loves you so much.”  
Hyunjin nods slightly guiltily as he and Yeji follow Minho to one of the police cars parked out front.   
“He bribed the jury,” Hyunjin blurts out.   
Minho nods. “Everyone knows there was something weird going on in that trial to find him innocent when both Chan-hyung and I saw him try to kill you, but the thing is that there’s no proof.”  
Hyunjin ponders that for a long time. “There is proof,” he realizes at last.  
Yeji turns to look at him. Minho slams on the brakes of the car after realizing that he almost drove through a stop sign because he wasn’t paying attention.   
Hyunjin takes out his phone. “I have a recording of what happened, and the lawyer said that he paid off the jury.” He stops the recording to replay Mr. Park saying, ‘And, naturally, I used some of that to bribe the jury, as he offered me another little reward if they found him innocent.’  
Yeji hugs him tightly. “Bless you, Hyunjinnie. You’re a genius.”  
Hyunjin yelps at the pain that shoots through his arm.   
Yeji pulls back, looking guilty. “Sorry.”  
He smiles at her before his face morphs into a confused frown. “What were you doing there anyway? How did you get inside?”  
“The window,” she says matter of factly as if it’s perfectly normal to climb through someone else’s window. “I wanted to check on you. I was worried about my brother. And, when I want something, I get it.”  
That doesn’t answer all of Hyunjin’s questions, but he lets it go, letting himself relax, only stiffening when the car approaches the police station.   
Yeji turns to him. Quietly, she asks, “Are you nervous to see your boyfriend?”  
Hyunjin nods biting his lip. “I love him, I just… I know he’ll worry, and I hate that he always has to worry about me because it makes him stressed, and it makes me feel helpless because I feel like he thinks I can’t do anything by myself.”  
“I know you’re not talking to me,” Minho says from the front seat. “But Seungmin doesn’t think you’re weak. He talks about you so much: how strong you are, how wonderful you are. He only worries because he wants the nest for you. He always wants to be with you not because he thinks you can’t be independent, but because being with you makes him happy, and, as humble as he is, he knows that he makes you happy too.”  
Hyunjin can’t help but smile. He makes Seungmin happy? He can’t remember a time that he caused an emotion in someone that wasn’t anger, worry, or regret. Hyunjin blushes thinking about Seungmin’s pretty smile, the way his eyes scrunch up and his cheeks puff out, and Hyunjin’s chest swells thinking that he causes that smile.   
“So don’t be nervous,” Minho finishes cutting of Hyunjin’s thoughts. “He’ll just be glad that you’re okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably be some fluff next chapter because my boys deserve it so stay tuned


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so school is being a bitch rn so sorry I haven’t been posting as frequently as normal but i promise i will finish it

Minho pats Hyunjin’s shoulder. “I need to talk to Younghyun-hyung, but I’ll see you and your sister inside before I go. They might ask some questions, but just answer as best you can and Seungmin will be here soon.”  
Hyunjin nods, trying to take everything in. A glimmer of hope fills his chest, but he pushes it down, telling himself to think logically. If his father won once, he can win again, no matter what evidence Hyunjin has against him.   
“Hyunjinnie,” Yeji says, holding the car door open for her brother. “Are you going to sit in there forever?”   
Hyunjin climbs out wordlessly to stand beside her.   
“You’re my brother,” she tells him, “and I’m not going to let you be pushed around. If they try to take you back to that house again, I’ll give up on the government and kidnap you.”  
She says it with such a straight face that Hyunjin can’t help but smile. 

Hyunjin doesn’t expect Yeji to stay with him, but she does, and just the feeling of having someone by his side makes him more at ease, even when an officer approaches him and starts asking questions.   
“Hello,” the officer says standing in front of the two of them. “My name is Yoo Jeongyeon, and I’m going to ask you both a couple questions if that’s alright.”  
Hyunjin nods silently.   
“Hwang Hyunjin and Hwang Yeji, correct?”  
They both nod.  
“Now, I need to—”  
“Hyunjin!” Someone yells.   
Seungmin is standing in the doorway, breathless with us eyes blown wide. He’s in a sweatshirt and joggers with his glasses perched precariously on the bridge of his nose and his hair messy. The sight is endearing, and Hyunjin feels special knowing that seungmin woke up in the middle of the night and rushed here without changing or putting in his contacts or brushing his hair just to see Hyunjin as soon as possible.   
“Seungmin…” Hyunjin breathes.   
Seungmin rushes to him. “What happened? Are you hurt? Chan-hyung didn’t explain anything.”  
Jeongyeon turns to look at him. “Seungmin, I understand that you’re worried about your friend, but I need you to wait.”  
Seungmin bites his lip and nods.   
Yeji looks between Seungmin and Hyunjin before whispering in her brother’s ear. “He’s cute.”  
“Yeah,” Hyunjin says. “He is.”  
“You’re whipped.”  
Hyunjin doesn’t deny it. 

…

“We need to stop this,” Minho says. “That boy is clearly in danger.”  
Chan nods. “Seungminnie keeps telling me that, and that I have to save Hyunjin, but I don’t know how. We can’t go against the verdict of a trial.”  
“Unless we can prove that there was bribery involved,” Minho says. “Which we might be able to do.”  
“Minho,” Younghyun interrupts. “As much as you want to help, we need to take a more logical approach. You can’t just say the jury was bribed and expect everyone to believe you right away and things to turn out fine. Hwang Hyunsik is dangerously clever. We need to be careful.”  
“That doesn’t mean we have to wait for an eternity! Brian-hyung, I’ve been too involved in this case, and I’ve seen more than I can handle. I’m not going to let Hwang Hyunjin suffer any more.”  
“Hyung,” Chan starts. “I have to agree with Minho on this one.”  
Younghyun sighs. “Well, I could never cause you grief.”

…

Hyunjin hates the hospital. His arm is in a cast, and he has to lie down because of his broken ribs, so he can’t even use his phone, but at least Seungmin is there most days to keep him company, even if he spends most of the time doing homework.   
“I hate it here,” Hyunjin admits one evening as he stares at Seungmin, whose face seems to glow slightly in the dusk light. “It’s lonely.”  
Seugmin puts his textbook down and reaches for Hyunjin’s hand. “I’m here.”  
Hyunjin sighs. “But you have school and work, and I don’t want to tell you to neglect those things for me, but sometimes I just need someone to distract me. Hospitals scare me. They make me think of the day he took my mom away.”  
Seungmin squeezes his hand.   
“Sing for me?” Hyunjin asks.   
“I don’t really sing,” Seungmin says. “I just like music.”  
“Chan said you sing in the shower,” Hyunjin says, and the giggle he makes is so cute that Seungmin can’t even think about being angry with Chan for telling Hyunjin that.   
Seungmin sighs and opens his mouth, quietly murmuring the words to Day6’s ‘Beautiful Feeling’.   
Just looking at you  
Makes me smile  
And when I find myself smiling  
It's strange   
As the days go by  
My love towards you  
Goes deeper and deeper…  
Some people say love  
But I think there's something more than that…   
Words can't describe it  
This beautiful feeling…  
When he finishes, a soft, pretty smile graces Hyunjin’s lips.   
“Your voice is so pretty, Minnie. You should sing more.”  
“Maybe for you,” Seungmin says, blushing. “I should go.”  
Hyunjin pouts. “Okay.”  
Seungmin kisses his forehead. “Sweet dreams, Hyunjinnie. Feel better.”

…

Jisung accompanies Seungmin to the hospital the day after and it makes Hyunjin a little disappointed that, with Jisung there, Seungmin refrains from doing cute things like kissing Hyunjin’s head or holding his hand.   
“I’m so sorry,” Jisung whispers when Seungmin leaves the room to go to the restroom. “I’m so sorry, Hyunjin.”  
Hyunjin tries his best to shake his head. “Don’t apologize. It was horrible of me to shut you out like that without telling you why.”  
“It wasn’t your choice,” Jisung says. “I don’t know how I didn’t realize that sooner.”  
“It was never about money,” Hyunjin admits, earning a confused look from Jisung. “Why my dad made me stay away from you. It was because I had a crush on you. So when you said… those things to me…” He bites his lip as a tear rolls down his face. “I was so heartbroken, that I thought I would never get over it, but then Seungmin came and I…”  
“Yeah?” Jisung asks when Hyunjin doesn’t continue.   
“I’m so scared of getting hurt again,” Hyunjin admits, sobbing. He covers his face with his good arm. “If he leaves me, I don’t know if I could handle it.”  
“Seungmin would never leave you,” Jisung assures him. “That’s not the kind of person he is. And he loves you so much. Surely you know that.”  
Hyunjin sniffles. “I know.”  
They sit in awkward silence until the door opens again.   
Hyunjin expects Seungmin, but it’s not. It’s Minho.   
“Jisung,” Minho says. “It’s good to see you, but I need to talk to Hyunjin alone.”  
“Sure, hyung,” Jisung says, standing.   
“And don’t let Seungmin in either,” Minho adds.   
Jisung nods before exiting the room, shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write some fluff because im really soft for Seungjin (the angst is pretty much over)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long

“I know this has been really hard for you,” Minho starts, sitting next to Hyunjin’s hospital bed. “It has been for all of us. Chan and Younghyun are working on the case, and, with luck, everything will be okay. But you don’t have a guardian right now, and you’re getting released from the hospital soon, so we were thinking of having Seungmin watch over and take care of you until the trial is over and all the legal things are settled.”  
“Okay,” Hyunjin says, sitting up. “What’s the problem then?”  
“Well,” Minho sighs. “Chan-hyung doesn’t want Seungmin getting involved in the case anymore. He thinks that Seungmin has been hurt too much already. But Seungmin has… how shall I say this? He has a bit of an overdeveloped sense of vengeance. Which isn’t necessarily a bad thing, but it tends to get him in trouble, and, in order to prevent that, Chan-hyung is requesting that you watch over Seungmin as well.”  
Hyunjin smiles. “I can do that.”  
“But don’t tell him that I said that, or else he’d be… stubborn.”  
Hyunjin laughs. “He always is.”

…

“But I want to help!” Seungmin protests when Chan tells him the situation.   
“You are helping,” Chan tells him. “By taking care of Hyunjin. That’s an important job, Seungminnie.”   
“I know,” Seungmin sighs.   
“This is a really hard time for Hyunjin, and he needs someone. He needs you.”

Seungmin doesn’t take his eyes off Hyunjin for the next week, though he figures that he couldn’t even if he wanted to. He doesn’t see much of Chan at the apartment, so he figures he must be staying with Younghyun and Jae.  
Hyunjin lies next to Seungmin on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “Seungminnie,” he says. “What happened to your parents?”  
“They died in a car accident when I was really young.” He notices Seungmin’s pitying look. “It’s okay, though, I have Chan-hyung.”  
“He seems nice,” Hyunjin hums.  
Seungmin rolls on top of Hyunjin and just holds him for a long time.  
“What are you doing?” Hyunjin asks.  
“I’m giving you the love that you deserve.”  
“Aw, you’re so cute, Seungminnie.”  
Seungmin sighs heavily. “I just… I’m never not going to be angry about what you had to go through. You didn’t deserve that. You deserve to be surrounded by people who love you.”  
“I am. I have you and Jeongin, and Yeji now. I’m happy, Seungminnie. I will be as long as you’re with me, as cheesy as it sounds.” He wraps his arms around Seungmin’s middle. “You’ve been through a lot too. Because of me.”  
“It’s going to work out,” Seungmin promises him, standing up.  
“Where are you going?” Hyunjin pouts. “Come back and cuddle with me.”  
Seungmin pecks his lips. “I’m just going to call Chan-hyung, and then I’ll come back, okay?”  
“Okay. Ask about Jeonginnie for me.”  
“I will.”

…

“The accused have been found guilty of bribery and all aforementioned crimes. Hwang Hyunsik will be sentenced to a lifetime in prison and Park Dongho will serve five years.”  
Chan smiles sadly beside Younghyun. “We did it, Hyung.”  
Younghyun smiles. “You should call Seungmin. I imagine he’s been worried sick about you and Hyunjin.”  
Chan nods and takes out his phone. It takes Seungmin less than one ring to pick up.  
“Chan-hyung? What’s going on? The trial was today, right? How did it go? Is Brian-hyung there? What happened?”  
Chan laughs. “Slow down, Seungminnie. It’s okay. How’s Hyunjin?”  
“He’s in the shower. I’ll tell him when he gets out. Are you coming home?” Seungmin babbles. “Can you bring Jeongin? I haven’t seen him in weeks!”  
“You haven’t seen me in weeks either, you brat,” Chan says.  
“Oh, bring Minho-hyung too. I’ll invite Felix and Jisung.”  
“Seungmin, I haven’t even told you the verdict.”  
“You can tell me when you get here. Bye, hyung.” The line beeps.  
Chan looks at Younghyun. “That little fucker hung up on me.”  
Younghyun laughs. “It’s a ploy to get you home faster.”

…

“Hyunjin!” Seungmin yells, practically tackling his boyfriend as soon as he opens the door.   
Hyunjin shrieks. “Seungminnie, at least let me get dressed before you throw yourself at me. Unless you, um…” he blushes. “What were you saying?” He shoulders past Seungmin to change into a t-shirt and sweatpants.  
“Chan-hyung is coming home tonight. And if they haven’t called you to the police station, that means we don’t have to be worried about the outcome.”

… 

“Hyunjin,” Chan starts when there are nine people crammed into his and Seungmin’s apartment. “No, Minho, stop! That’s expensive wine! Oh, God…”  
“What?” Hyunjin asks nervously. “What happened?”  
Chan lowers his voice so only Hyunjin can hear while everyone else is having side conversations. “Your father is sentenced to a lifetime in prison. And I’m not going to get into all the legal stuff with Yeji, but the problem that arises is about who gets legal custody of you until you turn nineteen. Brian-hyung and I have looked into your relatives, but the closest one lives outside of seoul, which means that you won’t be able to see Seungmin or Jeongin, or Jisung, or me.”  
“What?” Hyunjin asks again. “But…”  
“It means you might have to say goodbye,” Chan rephrases. “And I don’t want that any more than you do, but we’ll need your help in figuring something out. But, for now, don’t worry and just enjoy yourself.”  
Hyunjin nods and looks over to where Seungmin is conversing animatedly with Jisung and Felix. “He’s a good person,” he says to Chan. “You raised him well.”  
Chan smiles sadly. “I have to say, you turned out okay despite your upbringing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for a (albeit probably very short) epilogue


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow final chapter okay we made it (sorry its really short and rushed and bad)  
> on another note the new album is so good stream pls and thx  
> SEUNGMINS VOCALS  
> ok i’m done  
> TW: n/a  
> Please enjoy

“Hyunjin and Yeji?” asks the man sitting across from Chan in his office. “I haven’t seen them since they were babies. I lost contact with my sister after she married that man.”  
Chan frowns. “That man is a criminal. And your niece and nephew need a legal guardian.”  
The man shakes his head. “I live in a senior home. I don’t have the means to take care of two teenagers.”  
“You’re the only close relative they have left,” Chan says. He straightens the papers on his desk. “But I have an offer that might make everyone happy, if you’ll hear me out.”  
“What?”  
Chan leans back. “Well, my… my adopted son is very close with Hyunjin. Your niece and nephew have a loving community surrounding them, and Hyunjin has voiced to me that he doesn’t want to leave Seoul either. So, you can sign the papers that give you custody, and leave the kids with us, since Hyunjin stays in my apartment most nights anyway, or we can try to find an orphanage, but I wouldn’t recommend that, since they only have one year before they’re legal adults.”  
“You’ll probably take better care of them than I would.”

…

“So Hyunjin can stay?” Seungmin asks Chan, hugging his boyfriend tightly.  
“Hyunjin can stay,” Chan confirms. “Yeji insisted on taking care of herself, but Brian-hyung and I will keep an eye on her.”  
Hyunjin frowns. “But if your apartment doesn’t allow pets, what will happen to Kkami?”   
“Well,” Chan says. “I was thinking of moving, now that I have three kids to take care of.”

… 

“Where are you going?” Jeongin asks Younghyun when he sees the older heading for the door to their shared apartment.  
Younghyun sighs, his hand on the doorknob. “Errands.”  
Jeongin doesn’t buy it. “You’re going to see Mr. Hwang, aren’t you?” He steps toward Younghyun. “Can I come with you?”  
“It’s dangerous,” Younghyun says simply. “I can’t let you near that man, even if he is locked up.”

Hwang Hyunsik is waiting for him. “I knew you’d come, Kang Younghyun. What can I do for you? You’ve been on my trail for years, I’m surprised it took you this long.”  
“Quiet,” Younghyun spits. “I just seemed to be the only one not blinded by your fortune, but, alas, no longer.”  
“How’s Jeongin doing?”  
“Don’t say his name.”  
“Protective are we?” Hwang Hyunsik sneers.  
“I have some questions for you,” Younghyun tells him. “There are too many loose ends.”  
“Ask away.”  
“The people who assaulted Hyunjin. I need their names.”  
Hwang Hyunsik spits at his feet. “You really are still an amateur detective. Thinking I’ll tell you everything just like that.”  
“We’ll find out eventually. I just wanted to try to do this the easy way.”   
“I’m ready for the next question, Kang Younghyun.”  
“What really happened to Yeji? The hospital has records of a surgery, but nothing after that. How?”  
“She ran from the hospital after the surgery. It’s a miracle she survived, which is why I didn’t think I was lying when I said she was dead. She should be dead.”  
“And what about the vials of blood we found in the basement? What were you using those for?”  
“I sold them. Makes a fair amount of money, you know. You should try it sometime.”  
“You’re sick.”  
“Give little Jeonginnie my regards.”  
“Never.”  
“Oh, and you can tell Hyunjin that, no matter what he tries, he’ll always be a Hwang. He’ll always be my son.”  
“Hyunjin is different from you.”  
“Is he? He killed Jeongin’s parents.”  
“You killed Jeongin’s parents.”  
Hwang Hyunsik shrugs. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

…

“I’m scared,” Hyunjin admits, holding tight to Seungmin’s arm. “I’ve never been to group therapy before. What if they all hate me? What if they’re weirdos?”  
“It’ll be okay,” Seungmin assures him. “Hopefully, this will help you with your trauma, and, if not, I’m here, okay? You’re just trying it out. And we can go for tteokbokki after, okay?”  
Hyunjin manages a smile and pecks Seungmin’s lips. “Okay, Minnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats if you made it lol this was a wild ride but it’s finally done  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> <3333


	20. not a chapter

i am editing woojin out of this fic— i think that, as distraught as some stays are, it’s important to believe the victim and not support someone who has done horrible things. skz is 8 and i will stand by that. Although im sure my writing does not accurately portray these people, i dont want to be someone who shows a sex offender in a positive light. I don’t mean to start a fight, since stays should support each other in this difficult time, but this is my outlook on the situation.

update [9-16]: editing is complete but i’ll leave this chapter here so anyone reading this can understand my decision. thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
